


Protector of Paris

by aimiichie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First chapter has some terroism...you've been warned!, Gen, I'm horrible i know ;), Prepare your tissues!, but it's not the whole story so don't be afraid!!, has two different endings, it's a sad one, one happy and one sad :(, povs of a major characters (possible???) death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimiichie/pseuds/aimiichie
Summary: She was a friend. She was a baker’s daughter. She was a citizen of Paris. She was Ladybug. She was the Protector of Paris.





	1. Part One: To Die a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for awhile. FAIR WARNING: I’m a tragic story lover. This is a tragic story. (With a maybe happy ending who knows at this point? XD) References of Paris’s 2015 bombings are in this chapter!!! Read at your own risk, but it’s definitely not the entire story, just used as a setup!!!

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat together in silence as they looked out into their city. The evening sun was just starting to set, transforming Paris into a rich golden glow as soft rays of red and orange hues bounced off and splashed the city’s walls.

The duo let out a small breath together as they continued to relax from a long day. They would never get used to seeing their beautiful city at this hour, even after four years of traveling roofs and getting glimpses of the magic that made their city the best in the world.

“I’m sorry again we had to do patrol early today, Chat.” Ladybug finally spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between the two heroes.

Chat Noir turned to her with a smile, reaching out to brush his palm against his partner’s hand. “It’s alright M’lady.” He gave her hand a cheeky squeeze. “It’s always nice to patrol during sunset. It gives me two beautiful sights to see before my day ends.”

Ladybug shook her head with a smile, but nevertheless let her hand squeeze back. “You, mon chaton, are a flirt.”

“Ah,” Chat Noir winked. “But I am only a flirt with you M’lady, you know that.”

“That I do.” Ladybug replied with a grin, before pulling her hand away and getting up from the ground. “But I really do have to go now.”

Chat Noir let off a small whine at the loss of warmth right next to him. “Do you really have to go back so early, M’lady? Can’t you stay for a few more minutes?”

“I already told you, Kitty. It’s finals time and I am not planning on repeating my final year at lycée just to hang out with a needy stray.” She reached down and bopped him playfully on the nose. “You should also go back to studying, Chat. I’m sure you need it.”

“Hey, this needy stray is a smart needy stray, I’ll have you know.” Chat Noir shot back, getting up from the ground. He threw his arm around his partner’s shoulders. “I can always help tutor you. We could study at your place,” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Or mine.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and ducked down to get out her pervert’s hold. “Nuh-uh, you Silly Kitty. You know we have to keep our identities a secret.”

Chat Noir let out a loud groan. “And why is that still a thing by the way, M’lady?” He crossed his arms against his chest. “Hawkmoth was defeated a year ago so there’s no evil force trying to steal our miraculouses, and frankly, it just doesn’t make sense anymore.” He let out a soft sigh and brushed his hand through his blond hair in light frustration. “We’ve known each other for four years already. You’re my best friend, my partner.” He let off a small smile. “The only one in my life for me right now. You know I will love you no matter if you’re wearing that mask or not. So why are we still keeping our identities a secret?”

Ladybug tried not flinch at the desperate tone her partner was making. She knew he was right. A year ago, when Gabriel Agreste was taken into custody after he was revealed to be Hawkmoth, she had wanted to reveal herself to him that very night. However, Chat Noir had disappeared altogether after their fight. He had not appeared until a month later, when he finally showed up on her patrol in tears. During their fight with Hawkmoth, he revealed that he had lost his only family member and that there was no one left for him now. That night, the two heroes cried together on the high beams of the Eiffel Tower, and she vowed, right then and there, that she would always be there for him until her final breath.

He had always wanted to reveal themselves to each other. But after that night, she became afraid again. After that night, she began to feel something for Chat Noir. Something that she had only felt with another blond man who had also lost his only family that night. Adrien Agreste had held her feelings back for Chat Noir. And now, Chat Noir was holding her feelings back for Adrien Agreste.

It was unfair to both of them, she knew. So she decided it would be best to continue hiding her true feelings behind a mask, until she figured out her own feelings first. However…

Ladybug bit her lip and looked down from her partner’s green gaze. “I-I’m sorry, Kitty. I-I’m just not ready yet.” She hated hurting her partner every time he asked.

Chat Noir closed his eyes, and let out a long, slow sigh before opening them back up. “I understand as always, M’lady.” He gave her a small smile. “Just know I’ll be right there next to you when you are.”

Ladybug smiled and threw her arms over her partner. “Thank you for always understanding, mon chaton.”

They stood in a hug until they felt the warm rays of the evening sun turn cold. The once beautiful sunset was ending and the streets of Paris were beginning to swim in a pool of darkness. Ladybug broke the hug and looked back out into the city, her yo-yo gripped in her fist.

“I’ll see you later alright?” She whispered, giving one last smile to her kitty.

Chat Noir nodded. “Until next time, M’lady.” He bowed to her.

Ladybug nodded and shot her yo-yo into the streets, disappearing in a flash of red and black.

Chat Noir smiled. He always loved seeing his partner swing herself across the Parisian skies. Unfortunately, he didn’t know it would be for the last time.

**. . .**

**9:22pm**

Marinette pulled back from her paper-filled desk and stretched her arms into the air, letting out a loud yawn, startling her kwami who was resting on her bed.

“Are you done studying Marinette?” Tikki said, floating down and peering over her chosen’s shoulder.

“Almost Tikki.” Marinette groaned and looked down to shuffle some pages. “Just one more class, and I can finally go to sleep!”

“Well that’s good!” Tikki smiled before landing on her shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll do wonderful on your exams this week!”

Marinette grinned. “I’m feeling a lot more confident that’s for sure. I’m glad patrol was early today.”

Tikki let out a small giggle. “You and Chat Noir seem like you’re getting closer.”

“We’re not!” Marinette’s cheeks started to flush. “He’s j-just an important person in my life now and I--”

Her words cut off as a loud explosion broke through the night.

Marinette shot up from her desk and looked toward the window. “Tikki, what was that?”

Her kwami rushed forward, her large blue eyes narrowing slightly. “I-I don’t know.”

Marinette ran up to her bed and pushed her balcony door open with a grunt. As she climbed up, she began to hear distant screaming. “Tikki!” She urgently cried out.

Tikki floated right behind and stopped to look around the dark city. Her eyes glazed across the streets before she let out a gasp and pointed her arm out. “It was there!”

Marinette turned and squinted her eyes. Tikki was pointing at the Stade de France. “I-Is it an akuma?” Marinette’s heart started beating fast. “I-It can’t be! I gave Master Fu the butterfly miraculous a year ago!”

Tikki’s antennas twitched slightly before she turned to her chosen slowly. “N-no, Marinette. It’s not...” Her voice trailed off. She floated in front of her chosen. “We can’t do anything now.”

Marinette tilted her head in confusion. “What are you talking about Tikki?” She was about ready to brush her hand against her earrings, when Tikki rushed forward to hold her off. “T-Tikki! What are you doing?”

Tikki stared into her chosen’s eyes and shook her head vigorously. “Ladybug can’t help. She can’t.”

“There was an explosion Tikki! We have to!”

“Marinette! You can’t! You don’t understand! I can already feel that this attack isn’t an akuma!” Tikki blurted out, continuing to shake her head profusely. Marinette’s eyes widened as Tikki continued. “Miraculous cure won’t fix anything if you go. If you get injured, if anyone gets hurt and for everyone who’s already hurt, nothing can reverse that damage!” Her kwami stared into her chosen’s eyes, brimming with unshed tears. “This is a real threat onto Paris. If you go, you could die Marinette. And there would be no way to bring you back.”

Marinette’s mouth dropped as a cold dread filled her body. Before she could respond, another explosion broke through the city. They both turned and Marinette could now see the large red flames leaping from the stadium.

Marinette clenched her fist and shook her head. “Tikki, I swore to Paris I would protect them. I can’t just ignore this!”

“And I can’t let my chosen die!” Tikki responded. She placed a hand on her face. “Marinette…You have a kind heart, a very very brave heart. But you can’t do this! I can’t lose you Marinette!”

Marinette bit her lip as the tears she was trying so hard to hold in, begin to spill. “I-I know Tikki. I know. But you know I h-have to.” Her voice broke.

Tikki began to cry, rubbing her head against her chosen’s wet cheeks. “P-Please don’t transform, Marinette. There’s a-another way. There has to be.”

Her chosen let out a choked laughed. “And by the time that other way comes, more people will have died. More people will be injured. There’s no time anymore Tikki. I have to do this.” Marinette brushed her hand to wipe her kwami’s tears away.

Tikki let out a loud cry before turning to face the stadium in the distance. Her large bluebell eyes blinked as flames licked themselves into the black sky. Tikki groaned and turned back to her chosen. “J-just…Just do it, Marinette.” Tikki nuzzled her face once more. “B-but be careful. Promise me Marinette. We don’t know if there are more bombs out there.”

Without responding, Marinette gave her kwami a small smile before brushing her hand over her ear. “Tikki…Spots on.”

Ladybug gazed out into the night sky, getting ready to jump before turning back and taking a glance at her balcony door. She shut her eyes and clenched her fist tightly before letting out a small sigh. “Just in case.” She whispered aloud to herself and quickly ducked back into her room.

A few minutes later, Ladybug flew into the sky, a new wave of tears streaming down her face.

**. . .**

**9:33pm**

“No Adrien. I don’t care what you think. You aren’t going.”

“Plagg. People are dying right now. We have to go!”

“And I said no.”

Gritting his teeth, Adrien glared at his kwami. He was about ready to head to bed when he heard the explosions out his window. Immediately he had went into hero mode, but was stopped by his too lazy of kwami who was floating anxiously near his bookcase.

Adrien bit his lip before sticking his hand out. He looked at his kwami with a glint in his eye. “You know what? It doesn’t matter what you say, I’m helping. Plagg, claws o--“ A book whammed into his face, and Adrien fell to the ground in surprise. “Ow, what the hell?”

Plagg flew over and hovered over his chosen, his green eyes flashing dangerously. “I. Said. No. Adrien.”

The man gently pressed a finger to his nose, wincing at what felt like a developing bruise. “Plagg! You can’t just throw things at me!”

“I will do whatever it takes to prevent you from transforming. You are not going.” Plagg shot back, floating back up to the shelves of books. “You don’t understand the situation.”

“I do! Paris is in trouble. I need to be there to help.” Adrien said, finally getting up from the floor. He glared at his kwami. “Why won’t you let me go?”

“The attack isn’t an akuma.” Plagg replied, his antennas twitching back and forth. “Whatever is happening out there can’t be fixed.”

Adrien’s eyes instantly widened in surprise. “W-what? What are you talking about? Ladybug’s miraculous cure always fixes everything.”

“For things caused by a miraculous or its user. Not for anything caused by mere stupid humans.” Plagg snarled back, his eyes glinting with fire. “I’m not letting you out there. You’ll just get hurt, or worse. And there’s nothing anyone can do to fix it.”

“B-but, I-I can’t just sit around and do nothing!” Adrien sputtered. He shook his head into his hands. “Even if I can help evacuate people or…or create a diversion, anything.”

“You don’t know what’s out there Adrien. There could be more bombs! Anywhere! I can’t let you go.”

“Plagg.”

“No.”

“Come on Plagg.”

“I said. No.”

“Plagg!”

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE OUT THERE ADRIEN!” Plagg finally shouted, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Adrien could see his kwami’s eyes start to swim with memories. “I am NOT watching another one of my kittens die being a stupid hero when they don’t need to be one.”

Adrien’s mouth dropped slightly at his kwami’s protective behavior. He blinked and bit his lips. Never before did he see Plagg act like this. He turned his head toward the window. “I-I can’t just ignore this though Plagg.” He clenched his fist. “I-I’m a hero. I h-have to help.”

“You are not a hero.” Plagg floated down and pointed his paw to the ring on his finger. “You are still a human with a ring that can only cause more destruction.”

“B-but, Ladybug will be there. We’re a team. We can do it together.”

“Ladybug will not be there.” Plagg replied, his head turning to look out the window as well. “Tikki and I promised long ago that we would not interfere with events such as this.”

Adrien shut his eyes and bit back a groan. If his lady wouldn’t be there then… “So what are we supposed to do? Just wait until the insane terrorist is done bombing our city?”

“Yes. I suggest we do it while eating camembert.” Plagg responded and before Adrien could stop him, he phased his way into Adrien’s mini fridge.

Adrien’s mouth dropped at his kwami’s behavior but shook his head and rushed over to turn on his tv. If he couldn’t be there in person, he could at least see the news coverage on what was going on.

He sat on his couch and stared at the images on display. Nadja Chamack was at the corner of the screen, as a video shot of Stade de France displayed in the background. It was currently in flames as Paris citizens were seen screaming on the streets. Adrien winced at the sight but listened in.

_“The first bomb went off at 9:25pm this evening at Stade de France during a football game at the southwest entrance of the stadium. The second went off at 9:32pm in the south entrance. It is utter chaos as thousands of Paris citizens stay trapped in the stadium, not knowing whether or not there are more bombs within the vicinity…The footage that is being displayed now is live from a citizen who is currently at the stadium as we speak.”_

Adrien groaned and clasped his hands together tightly. Plagg had finally phased out of his fridge and floated down to the table in front of him, a camembert in his paw.

“You shouldn’t torture yourself by watching this.” Plagg said, poking a claw into his cheese.

“Well, since you won’t let me transform…” Adrien gruntily responded, rolling his eyes at his kwami’s nonchalant behavior. He ignored the soft glares that were immiting from his kwami.

_“...We currently do not know who is responsible, but Paris’s government officials are on the scene. We are hoping tha--”_

Nadja’s voice cut off as the sound from the citizen’s video grew loud. Screams of fright suddenly changed to screams of joy, and Adrien slowly stood up from his couch. Plagg stared at the screen as well, his paw letting go of his camembert.

_“This just in, Ladybug is on the scene! I repeat Ladybug is on the scene!”_

“N-no…” Adrien whispered aloud as the video moved up to show a blurry red image fly closer.

_‘Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!’_

The citizens screamed as they crowded around the lone red hero. Adrien turned to Plagg whose green eyes were wide open, his cheese long forgotten on the bedroom floor. “Plagg.” His voice felt hushed as he stared at his kwami, a boiling anger filling his chest. “You said she wouldn’t be there.”

Plagg shook his head and continued to stare at the television screen in shock. “No, no, no, no, no.” Plagg whispered, ignoring his chosen. “No, no, no, Tikki. Why?”

_“We have word that Ladybug has found the remaining few bombs after using her lucky charm. She is evacuating the citizens now!”_

“Plagg. You. Said. She. Wouldn’t. Be. There!” Adrien shouted once more, as he gripped his fist tightly, his nails starting to pierce his skin.

Plagg turned to him slowly. “S-she isn’t supposed to be there...” Plagg murmured, his eyes still wide at what he was witnessing.

Adrien opened his mouth to yell at his kwami once more before an explosion sounded from the distant. He immediately turned to the screen.

The video was shaky at first as screams echoed throughout the dark lot. A long line of Paris citizens were seen gathered at the outskirts of the stadium, tears streaming as they looked back where they had just came from. Ladybug had evacuated them just before the last of the bombs had exploded at the main entrance of the field.

Adrien desperately flew his eyes across the screen for any shot of red. But Ladybug wasn’t there.

**. . .**

An hour had passed since the bombings and Nadja Chamack rested tiredly on her newsstand. She had just completed her recap of tonight’s events and TVi station was taking a much needed half-hour rest. Her heart was still pounding from everything that was going on and she was glad that when she called her babysitter, Manon was still asleep, oblivious to what had just happened to her country. Nadja opened her tired brown eyes and looked up at the artificial lighting of the newsroom. She bit her lip. Still no news of what had happened to Ladybug after the last bomb exploded. She desperately hoped nothing serious had happened. But with no word, even now?

The doors to the TVi station opened suddenly and Nadja turned her head in a panic. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar couple walk towards her.

“W-what are you two doing here?”

They didn’t say a word but instead handed her a tape with a single word on it.

Nadja’s eyes widened as she stared at what was given to her. “I-I don’t understand.”

The couple looked at each other and Nadja watched as tears flowed from their eyes.

“Please, just play it for the people of Paris. For L-ladybug.”

“L-ladybug?” Her hand gripped the tape with the single word.

“Please, Nadja.”

Nadja’s eyes narrowed at the desperate tone the couple was giving, but nodded her head. She turned to her crew and handed them the tape. “You know what to do.” She told them.

The couple stepped off to the side and Nadja rolled her shoulders and nodded her head. The cameraman counted down with his fingers from five, and Nadja took a deep breath before a blinking red light flashed in front of her.

“Nadja Chamack from TVi Station here with breaking news.” She took a glance at Tom and Sabine. “We have just received a video from Ladybug. We still have no word on the current whereabouts of our superhero, however, this video should help answer our many questions.”

Nadja nodded her head to her crew and the screen switched to black. Static from the background was heard and millions of Paris citizens tuned in for the breaking news. A slight movement in the shadows blinked across the screen, until finally they saw red and black appear. Ladybug was sitting on a chair alone, giving a small wave to the camera before taking a deep breath.

_“Hello people of Paris. If you are watching this video that means something had went wrong during the attacks and I am no longer with you all. However, it also means the threat onto Paris is gone for now, which makes me even surer of the decision I made to help aid during our time in need._

_I swore to you when I became Ladybug that no matter who wanted to harm you, I would do everything in my power to keep you safe. And, although I didn’t make it, I hope I at least helped defend Paris until my last breath.”_

There was a static pause in the video as all of Paris watched their hero bow her head to the camera.

_“Because…because this will probably be my last time as Ladybug, it wouldn’t be right to anyone if I didn’t tell you all who was behind the mask. My real identity…I’m a Paris citizen like the rest of you all, who had the opportunity to become more. I’ve never regretted being your Ladybug, and just know I protected my identity to keep my family and friends safe. So…spots off.”_

The air was still as Paris held their breath, watching as a bright red flash of light overtook the screen. When they blinked, Ladybug was no longer there.

_“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m 18. I’m in my last year at lycée. I’m an aspiring fashion designer. I’m a best friend. I’m a baker’s daughter. And I am…Ladybug. Thank you Paris, for giving me this opportunity to protect you all in this time of need. And just because I am gone, does not mean Ladybug is gone. Ladybug was not only me. It was all of you. Ladybug will forever live in all of you. To my family and friends…I’m sorry to have left you so soon. But I love you, always, always love you. And to my…partner Chat?”_

The girl gave off a small smile into the camera as tears rushed down her pale face.

_“I’m sorry you had to find out my identity this way Kitty. I should’ve listened to you and revealed myself to you a long time ago, but you know I’ve always been serious on the job. You’ve been the best partner to me these past four years, and I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me and with me. I…I love you, mon chaton, so much more than you know…Please know that what I did was for you and for everyone of Paris. So p-please continue to protect Paris for the both of us. I love you. And goodbye.”_

The screen faded to black.

. . .

Mayor Bourgeois gave the order to light the Eiffel tower that night. And as Paris finally began to fall asleep to the red and black dotted lights beaming out their windows, they all tried to ignore the cat that had not stopped wailing into the night.


	2. Part Two: Destruction's Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris has discovered the true identity of their beloved superhero, Ladybug, to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Unfortunately, the reveal came at a deadly cost. How does everyone cope with the aftermath?

Black.

Black was the only color Chat Noir could see as he stared at the aftermath left from the final bombs.

Skin.

His skin was the only thing Chat Noir could feel as his sharp claws pierced through his suit, his hand clenched tightly in a fist.

A name.

A name was the only sound Chat Noir could hear as he screamed it aloud.

Blood.

Blood was the only thing Chat Noir could taste as his canine teeth pierced into his lips to prevent himself from breaking.

Death.

Death was the only thing Chat Noir could smell as he finally fell down to his knees.

_Why? Why? Why?_

**_Why him?_ **

His bright green eyes flashed down and stared at the black ring on his finger.

_His fault. It was all his fault._

**“CATACLYSM!”**

His dark claws slammed into the burned field. The ground cracked beneath him and his world fell into a dark, gaping hole.

_His fault._

A bright green flash overtook his body and a small black creature flew out of the ring.

“Adrien! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” It hissed, looking around the desolate stadium in a panic, his large green eyes widening at the freshly developed hole in the middle of the field. “Are you crazy? Your cataclysm could’ve destroyed this entire stadium!”

_His fault._

Adrien clenched his fist tightly, letting his nails rip open the puncture marks he made not moments ago. “You lied Plagg.”

The creature stopped looking around the stadium and stared down at the man in front of him. “What are you talking about?”

He pierced harder. “You said she wouldn’t be here Plagg.”

“She wasn’t supposed to be here! I told you that!” The creature spat, floating back and forth in agitation. “What? You think I wanted for this to happen?”

Blood dripped onto the silver ring. “Oh please. I wouldn’t be surprised if you did.”

“How /dare/ you?” The creature’s tail flicked out and his eyes narrowed in a glare. “This was not my fault! Even if you did transform, the result would’ve been the same! Except Paris would have two dead superheroes rather than one!”

Plagg had no time to react before a large bloody ring was thrown into his belly.

“I’d rather be dead.”

**_His fault._ **

Plagg swallowed hard and looked down at his miraculous. His shocked eyes raised to stare into his chosen’s glaring light green orbs before a bright glow emitted from the ring and began to swallow him whole.

As Plagg closed his eyes for the final time, he couldn’t help but think...maybe it was his fault after all.

**. . .**

When Plagg awoke, it was way too bright for his liking. He squinted through the light and looked at his surroundings.

His heart jumped.

He knew this place. He blinked his eyes cautiously and stared at the bamboo mats that lined the floor, the Chinese scrolls that filled the walls, and he looked down. He was on a phonograph.

“Ah, you are finally awake.”

Plagg immediately looked up and locked eyes with a small floating green turtle. “Wayzz?” He whispered in disbelief.

The turtle kwami gave a small smile and floated his way down. “It is good to see you too, Plagg. It has been a long while.”

Plagg floated back a step and looked once more around the room. “W-What am I doing here?” He looked down at his paws in confusion. “Wasn’t I sucked back into the ring?”

Wayzz nodded his head and gestured to a small table off to the side of the room. “Yes, that is true. Master will be arriving shortly to explain everything. But for now, you look like you need a cup of tea.”

Plagg narrowed his eyes slightly but decided to fly down anyway. He was starving and even though it wasn’t camembert, tea would do him good. As Wayzz poured a cup for him, Plagg’s eyes wandered back to the phonograph. He had to ask. “So the ring is...safe?”

Wayzz nodded and handed him a small cup. “Of course. Due to special circumstances, Master allowed for you to exit your Miraculous for the time being.”

Plagg nodded, and took the small cup, staring solemnly down at his reflection.

_His fault._

Light green eyes glared back and Plagg dropped the cup, small droplets of tea splashing the table’s surface. Wayzz continued to drink, ignoring the small bouts of tea droplets that hit his face and instead focused his attention toward the door of the massage parlor.

“Master is back.”

Plagg turned his head.

Master Fu looked the same to Plagg as he did when he first met him. Sure he gained those human wrinkles and his body shrunk drastically since the last time he saw him, but his brown eyes held the same all-knowing stare that Plagg had always hated.

“It is good to see you awake, Plagg.” Master Fu smiled, as he dropped the bags he was carrying and made his way over to the two kwamis.

Plagg nodded his head at the Great Guardian. “Fu.”

Master Fu smiled and reached over to pat Wayzz on the head. “How are you both? I hope my absence didn’t cause much trouble.”

“Not at all Master.” Wayzz nodded, bowing his head as his master stroked his shell. “Plagg had just awoken moments ago.”

“I see.” Master Fu turned his attention to the spilt cup of tea and rose his grey brows toward Plagg. “I’m sure you have many questions.”

Ignoring his stares, Plagg flew up from the table and wavered in front of his face. “Yeah, what am I doing here? The last thing I remember is getting sucked back into the ring after Adrien threw it at me.” He didn’t care to admit he mumbled the ending.

Master Fu took a glance at Wayzz before turning to Plagg with a twinkle in his eye. “Miraculouses are a wonderous thing, don’t you think?” Master Fu smiled, walking over to the phonograph. He lifted a latch and punched some buttons. “They can never be destroyed, no matter how hard some have tried.” A large black box floated up. “They can be rejected of course, but you already know that.” Master Fu gently opened the box, picked up a familiar silver ring, and rolled it in his palm.

Plagg’s eyes narrowed as he watched his miraculous out in the open. “I’m sure you didn’t let me leave my ring for a history lesson, Fu. That doesn’t explain why you have my miraculous now.”

Master Fu continued to smile. “Wayzz sensed your disappearance. As such, I personally went to retrieve the ring from Adrien as soon as you disappeared into it.”

Plagg opened his mouth but shut it just as quick. Master Fu gave him a knowing smile before handing him the ring. “You need not to worry, Plagg. I helped Adrien get back home safely. He is alright, resting for now.”

The black cat pursed his lips and looked away. “I wasn’t worrying.” He muttered and held the ring in his paws. “What am I doing out of my ring then?”

Master Fu looked at Wayzz and their mouths frowned into thin lines. “If you must know, I have called you out of your ring because we need your help.”

“What?” Plagg’s eyes narrowed slightly.

Master Fu nodded and gestured his hand back to the miraculous jewelry box. “Since last night’s events, Tikki has not returned to us and neither has her miraculous.”

“W-what?”

“And it has come to Wayzz’s attention that Tikki needs our help,” Master Fu paused and gave the wide-eyed black kwami a stare. “Or more importantly, your help.”

Plagg blinked his green orbs in confusion. “My help?”

“Yes. Wayzz senses that she is currently dormant in her miraculous. You must help get her out.”

_Her fault._

His heart stopped at the dark thought that entered in his mind. Plagg clenched onto his miraculous as a seething ball of cold fire crept its way to his stomach. Tikki. It wasn’t his fault. He did what he was supposed to do, kept his chosen away like they had promised. It was her, wasn’t it? It was all her fault!

He glared at Master Fu. “And why should I help her?” He found himself spatting. “If she didn’t let her chosen transform in the first place, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

Master Fu sighed. “If she hadn’t helped, hundreds of citizens would have perished.” He rose a brow. “Do you believe they made the wrong decision?”

“Yes!” Plagg shouted his tail and antennae twitching in anger. “We agreed long ago that we would only help with matters related to the miraculouses! Not to interfere with human disputes!” Plagg floated down and stared straight into Master Fu’s calm brown eyes. “They may have saved hundreds, but she killed the only one that actually matters to me! Things will /never/ be the same because of her mistake.”

_Her fault._

Master Fu let out a long breath. “I understand where you come from Plagg. But it is never wise to go through life letting others past mistakes control you.” He raised his hand and gestured to the room. “This is the now. And we need you to talk to Tikki. You are still her other half.”

Plagg turned his back away from the two, his small paws hugging the silver ring tightly. “Again, I’m seeing no reason why I should help her. This is all her fault! I’ve lost my chosen because of her!”

“That maybe so. But Plagg,” Master Fu sat down on his tatami mat. “Tikki cannot continue to stay in her miraculous. Emotions aside, you understand that.” He took a glance at Wayzz. “We suspect she is dormant because she feels just as guilty as you claim her to be.”

“And she should feel guilty! She killed her chosen!” Plagg reeled back.

“You and I both know that Ladybug’s decision to aid fell on the shoulders of Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

“So? If I prevented my chosen, she could’ve easily prevented hers from leaving too!” Plagg scoffed.

Master Fu chuckled. “Ah, but Tikki was always more prone to helping when others are in need.”

Plagg floated away in anger, glaring down at his ring. This was why he always hated visiting Master Fu. He always knew how to turn him against his own thoughts.

_Her fault. It was all her fault! Right?_

“How can I help her anyway? Her miraculous isn’t even here.” Plagg found himself saying.

Master Fu smiled. “Like I told you. A miraculous is a wonderous thing.” He got back up from the ground and walked backed to the jewelry box and stared at the empty yin and yang slots. “It cannot be destroyed. And when it does feel like it will be, it protects itself. Did you know that, Plagg?”

The black kwami shook his head, confused to where the conversation was heading.

“She is alive.”

Plagg’s body instantly froze at those three words. He dropped the ring. As it clattered loudly to the floor, the black kwami slowly turned toward the old man.

“W-what?” He whispered.

“But just barely.” Master Fu continued, gingerly walking over to his windowpane. “You see, when the final bomb went off, it was not Tikki who notified us that something had happened, but rather her miraculous itself. Because it cannot be destroyed, it protected itself from the blasts.”

“Yes. I have not felt a miraculouses force in a very very long time.” Wayzz spoke finally, floating his way to sit on his Master’s shoulder. “But when we arrived, unfortunately, the earrings could only save so much.”

“S-so much?”

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng is in very very bad shape. It was luck Wayzz and I got to her in time and gave her the immediate treatment she needed before sending her to a hospital.” Master Fu sighed. “But I’m afraid there’s little chance she will survive.”

Plagg’s heart dropped. “H-hold on. Backup a minute.” Plagg shook his head. Everything was going too fast. “I-I still don’t understand. The video said she’s dea--”

Master Fu raised his hand to cut him off. “That video was created in case something had gone wrong.” He spun his heel and looked straight into the kwami’s shocked green orbs. “Something did, and her parents were left with a missing daughter and a video that left nothing but questions for them. Despite them knowing full well that Marinette was still alive, they wanted the world to know what their daughter has done for their country.”

“Wait, they knew she was still alive?” Plagg narrowed his eyes. “And _didn’t_ bother to let anyone know that?”

Master Fu nodded. “Yes. After I sent Ms. Dupain-Cheng to the hospital, I let them know. It was their decision to play only the video and nothing else, and whether it was the right decision, is too late to fret over.” He gestured towards the bags he had dropped when he came in. As Plagg squinted his eyes to read the packages better, his heart clenched. “I was with her parents just before this. They wanted for me to tell Chat Noir the news. No visitors are allowed other than her parents for now. However, they knew a certain cat would want to see her before it becomes too late.” Master Fu eyed the kwami.

Plagg swallowed as he thought of his kid. “S-so there is a chance she can make it out alive?”

Master Fu sighed. “It is very slim, but it is a possibility. However,” Master Fu looked back out the window. The skies of Paris were grey and gloomy. “If Ms. Dupain-Cheng makes it out alive however, it will most likely mean the end of Ladybug in Paris.”

“What?”

“Marinette was gravely injured, and even if she recovers, there’s no way she will be able to handle the duties as Ladybug.” He glanced toward Plagg. “You know this.”

“B-but, that doesn’t mean she can’t still be Ladybug.”

“She will always and forever be Ladybug, Plagg. Just without the suit.”

“And…without Tikki.” Plagg finally understood why he was out of his ring.

“Yes. Which is why we need you. Tikki understands this, but refuses to leave her miraculous. She can’t stay in the earrings and with Ms. Dupain-Cheng forever.”

“I-I do…but.” Plagg shut his eyes. For once, he wished Adrien was there to stroke his fur to comfort him. “How can I even help? I can’t force her out of her miraculous.”

“You can talk with her. You’re her other half. You have a connection with her that no other two kwamis have.” He gestured to Wayzz. “Even he can’t communicate with Tikki while she’s dormant.”

Plagg opened his eyes, shaking his head. “Okay, so /if/ I did talk with her and get her out.” He looked towards the ground. “Her chosen will still be broken.”

Master Fu nodded and reached down to pick up the long forgotten ring from the floor. “Yes, which is why I have another task for you.” He showed the ring to Plagg. “You must get Adrien to claim back the ring and visit her in the hospital.”

Plagg’s eyes widened and he shook his head, pushing the ring away from him. “No, no, no. Not that. The boy hates me now! He think her death is all my fault! Plus,” he looked away. “I don’t want him to visit her.”

Master Fu rose his eyebrows and held onto the ring. “And why is that?”

“If what you said is true, that there is a very slim chance she’ll even survive, then it’ll just give him false hope. If she actually dies? He already believes she’s dead and you saw what he did to the stadium!”

Master Fu nodded his head and placed the silver ring on a table. “I understand, yet even if she doesn’t make it, it is better for him to be with her until her last breath rather than not at all. Do you not believe that?”

Plagg shook his head once more. “No! My boy is devastated! You didn’t see him after the video played.” Plagg tried to shake the image of a sobbing boy from his mind. “She was his only family left.” He floated back and stared down at his silver ring. “My boy’s lived a hard life ever since he received this miraculous. I’m fine with him hating me. I get it. But he doesn’t deserve to watch his mate die.”

“She needs him though.” Master Fu looked desperately at Plagg. “Like you and Tikki, Adrien and Marinette are each other’s halves. She will need his strength and love to continue pushing through death. She has a chance to survive. But she can’t do it alone.”

Plagg picked up the ring and rolled it over in his paws. Why Adrien? Why him? He shut his eyes and a vivid image of Adrien smiling and laughing flashed in his mind. He deserves to be happy. This small chance could do it. But to risk it all?

Plagg flashed his eyes open and nodded his head. “I will see what I can do.”

Master Fu smiled. “Good. I hoped you would agree.” He walked over to his desk and wrote down an address on it. “First you must go to the hospital and talk with Tikki. You must get her to come out of her earrings. You can’t convince Adrien without her help. And without his help, she won’t be able to make it, I fear.” Master Fu walked over and gave Plagg the note and a small pat on his head. “I’m afraid, you’re Marinette’s only hope right now.”

**. . .**

Plagg flew through the sky, being careful to not be seen by anyone. As he flew past his kid’s house, he tried to ignore the pang in his heart after seeing the light in Adrien’s room was shut off. If he accomplished this, everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay.

Plagg didn’t stop flying until he finally saw a large white building and a red cross blinking back at him. He glanced at the note that was tied to his silver ring and swallowed before phasing himself onto the 19th floor.

This part of the hospital was more silent than Plagg would have liked. All he could hear, even with his cat like senses, were small beeps of weakened hearts and automated breaths pumping out from machines. Plagg shivered to himself before flying down the hall as Master Fu had instructed, until reaching a small private room at the end labeled:

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Plagg shut his large green eyes before taking a deep breath and phased through the door slowly.

It was worse than he could have imagined.

Plagg has seen many things throughout his lifetime. The plagues, the useless human world wars, the death of all of his Chat Noirs except for one. He was also the literal embodiment of Destruction, so he admits, he’s seen a lot. But it always hurt him the most to see a Ladybug like this. Maybe it was because it was his other half who was hurting as well. Or maybe it was because his chosen influenced him over the years. Either way, seeing Marinette lying still on the hospital bed, caused small tears to enter his eyes.

Plagg floated over and landed gently on her shoulder or, what was left of it anyway. He placed a paw on her face. It felt cold. Plagg tried not to stare at the bloody bandages that wrapped her, or the pumps that trailed in and out of her already broken body. He was glad she was covered from her chest down, because he just knew it probably looked far worse underneath.

Dropping his ring on the side of her pillow, he gently stroked her black hair away from her ears. Plagg gave a small smile as he stared at the black earrings. Tikki.

Plagg gingerly stroked the jewels. “Hey Sugarcube.” Plagg mumbled, nuzzling against the ear of his chosen’s partner. Her miraculous stayed black. “I know you’re in there. I know you can hear me.”

Plagg felt a tear escape his eye and watched it drip onto blackness. All of the emotions he had felt since he first awoke today, began to spill from his body. Anger, betrayal, confusion, loss, anguish, hopelessness. Plagg tried to blink away the tears that couldn’t help but escape out of his body.

“P-please come out Tikki. I know what you must be feeling and I get it. I thought you were guilty too.” Plagg paused to wipe the tears away from his face. “But you’re not. It wasn’t your fault.”

Plagg looked away and stared around the bare hospital room. “Master Fu needs you out.” He chuckled darkly and turned back to look at the earrings. “My kid could definitely use you seeing as he doesn’t want anything to do with me now.” He turned to look at the girl. “Your chosen definitely needs you.” Plagg let out a shaky breath before cradling the earring to his face. “I-I need you the most, Sugarcube. So please for me…”

His voice trailed off as he finally pulled back and stared at the black earring, hoping. Get her out. That’s all he needed to do.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nothing changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I absolutely LOVED writing this angsty Plagg chapter!! My poor baby Plagg, I’m so sorry I’m cruel! But don’t worry! Although there weren’t tear-flowing moments in this chapter, get ready for the waterworks in Part 3: A Parent’s Love, coming out this week. ;)


	3. Part Three: A Parent's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Paris has discovered the true identity of their beloved superhero, Ladybug, to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And her life all depends on a certain kwami of destruction. But can he save her alone? And what about the other people in her life?

 

Tom Dupain prided himself on his work ethic.

Not only has he been running a successful business for over twenty years but also he dare even say he runs the best darn bakery Paris has ever had! He loved seeing his customers and making them happy with every bite they took from his pastries. He loved creating and concocting new recipes every day and seeing his visions become a reality. But most of all, he loved doing it all with the woman and daughter he loved the most. He could never wish for a more perfect life.

Although his odd sleeping hours he wouldn’t mind getting rid of.

Tom Dupain was, unfortunately, a light sleeper. He could never afford to have his sleep interrupted at whatever cost. Having to sleep before 8 pm and waking up at 3 am every day has slowly but surely taken a toll on his aging body. He loved what he did, he truly did, but he always died a little inside whenever he had to crack his eyes open to darkness every morning as his alarm sung itself into the air.

So when Tom awoke to a loud boom, he instantly knew the rest of his day was going to be hard.

His eyes crusted open and stared into darkness. His body felt more tired than usual as he gradually turned his head to peer at the clock.

_9:27pm_

He groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. What the heck just woke him up? He looked over and watched his wife slowly breathe in and out next to him. Tom stood still for a few seconds and the only sounds he could hear were Sabine’s short breaths. He sighed. “Must have been a dream.” Tom mumbled to himself before settling back into the bed. He tried to go back to sleep. But seeing as he only fell asleep less than two hours ago, whatever had woken him up made his brain a bit more active than usual.

He nestled himself deeper into his sheets, being careful not to disturb his wife. He was glad she was a deep sleeper. Though Sabine had always protested to waking up and sleeping at the same time as him, he always allowed her to sleep in just a couple of hours longer. He smiled at the thought and turned happily to stare at his sleeping wife.

Sabine was his precious cake. A beautiful, delectable, loving piece of cake that Tom could eat all day every day. He was by far the luckiest man in Paris to have gotten to marry such a perfect human being! He thanked the stars he got to build a family with her and create the most precious human being together.

_Marinette._

If Sabine was his cake, Marinette would be his macaron. It was, after all, their favorite dessert to eat and bake together since she was just a tiny tot. Tom smiled to himself, letting his mind wander to thoughts of his baby girl. He chuckled sleepily to himself. Well, she’s not a baby anymore of course. 18 years old already. He opened his eyes and stared up at the dark ceiling. Soon, Marinette will be going off on her own! Pursuing her dreams of course, but still. She’ll soon leave him behind, find a nice man to marry (hopefully that Adrien boy, Tom laughed to himself), have three kids, and eventually forget all about her papa. Tom shook his head at the thought. No. Nothing could take away his baby girl from him! Adrien would have to pry his fingers off of her!

**_Boom!_ **

Tom instantly shot up from his bed and looked around the room in a panic. So there really /was/ a boom he heard before! He quickly climbed out of bed and opened the curtain windows. As his eyes adjusted to the night sky of Paris, it instantly widened as a long chain of police cars ran through the streets outside. He frowned. Something big must be going on. He shuddered internally. Hopefully, it wasn’t an akuma attack! Though he had nothing to worry about, seeing as his favorite superheroes took care of the problem one year ago, he couldn’t help the cold sensation creep itself into his giant belly.

He pursed his lips and looked back to Sabine and his bed. He really should be going back to sleep seeing as he had baking to do in 6 hours and he had less than 2 hours of sleep already, but his curiosity got the better of him.

He quietly headed to the living room and grabbed the television remote from the kitchen table and turned it on. As he watched the images flash on the screen, the remote in his hand clattered to the floor.

“S-Sabine!” He yelled, running instantly back to his bedroom. He shook his wife awake. “Wake up sweetie! Something bad has happened!”

Sabine let out a small whine before blinking her dark blue eyes slowly. “W-What? Tom, it’s too early for this. Go back to sleep.”She mumbled, yawning loudly into the air.

“Someone has bombed Stade de France!” Tom exclaimed, continuing to shake his wife awake. At those words, Sabine immediately shot up from bed, her eyes widening.

“W-what?” She whispered.

“Yes. I woke up to the first bomb thinking it was nothing. But then I heard the second bomb go off.” Tom dragged his tired wife to the living room, picking up the remote from the floor and raising its volume up.

Sabine watched, wide-eyed as she brought her hand to her mouth in shock. “O-oh my god.” She whispered to herself. Tom looked back at her and they both shared a look with each other, their eyes starting to glisten as small waves of panic rushed through their system.

“M-Marinette!” Sabine looked away and turned her head toward the staircase. “W-We should let her know. It might be dangerous for her to go out tomorrow. She had her lunch date with Alya, remember? She should still be awake.”

Tom nodded his head in agreement and held onto his wife’s hand as they made there way to his little macaron’s room.

Except no one was there.

All that was left was forgotten work assignments that covered her desk. And a small black tape with one word that read, ‘Sorry.’

Tom picked it up slowly and looked down at it. It was in Marinette’s handwriting. Sabine let out a gasp as she desperately looked around the room. “W-where is she, Tom? Marinette! Marinette!”

Tom stared down at the tape. Sorry...why would she write that? A cold slithering snake began to shed its skin in the pit of his stomach. He turned to Marinette’s open computer and without saying a word to Sabine, he placed the tape inside and pressed play.

As the final bomb exploded into the night, Ladybug could not have saved the couple whose hearts had broken into a million pieces.

**. . .**

_“Papa! Papa!”_

_Tom ceased the pounding of the dough he was making and turned his head to the doorway. His little macaron was running toward him, waving a sheet of paper in the air as her short black hair unraveled itself from its pigtails._

_“My little Marinette!” He grinned. Brushing leftover flour on his apron, he reached down and picked his daughter up, twirling her into the air as she squealed loudly in delight. He settled her carefully on his shoulder._

_“Papa! Look what I drew!” She excitedly said, jostling the paper she was holding into his face._

_As Tom looked down at the sheet, he couldn’t help himself but smile fondly at her. It was a simple drawing. Nothing special. It was a picture of herself, a black haired princess in an extravagant pink gown. Although Tom admits, the coloring could use some work, he was very impressed by the amount of detailing his five-year-old daughter put into the overall design._

_“My my!” Tom turned and rubbed the top of his daughter’s head lightly. “You my princess macaron are going places!” He turned his head and shouted to Sabine. “Sweetie! Take a look at the drawing Marinette did!”_

_Marinette giggled and craned her neck over to her mama who was manning the front register of their bakery. Sabine waved goodbye to a customer before walking into the back. She gave Tom a small look and waved her finger down. “Tom! What have I told you? If you pick up Marinette, don’t put her on your shoulders. She could easily fall!”_

_Tom ignored his wife’s concerns. “Like I would let my princess macaron fall.” He winked down at Sabine who rolled her eyes in return. Sabine held out her hand for the drawing and Tom smiled down and passed it to her._

_Sabine’s eyes instantly widened as her mouth broke into a big grin. “Wow, Marinette! This is beautiful! You drew this?” Sabine said, smiling up at her giggling daughter._

_“I worked hard on it Mama!”_

_Tom smiled and plucked her off of his shoulder, giving her one last spin in the air before placing her back down on the floor. “My talented little macaron!” He turned to Sabine. “Isn’t the dress she created beautiful? I especially love the pink!”_

_Marinette’s eyes brightened as she looked to her father. “That’s my favorite part too Paparon!”_

_“Really?” Tom let out a loud laugh and ruffled her hair. “With your talent Marinette, you could be a famous fashion designer one day!”_

_Tom ignored the stern look Sabine had given him and instead focused his attention to his daughter’s shocked reaction._

_Marinette’s mouth dropped open as she blinked her bluebell eyes in awe. “C-can I really be a fashion designer, Papa?”_

_Tom nodded his head. “Of course you can my little macaron!” He picked her back up and held her to his chest. “You just need the heart and the passion and you can do anything you set your mind to.” He said, kissing the top of her head._

_Marinette burst into a grin, nodding her head excitedly. “Then I’m going to be a fashion designer when I grow up, just like my Paparon said I will be!” She giggled to her parents. “I’m gonna go start practicing now, okay?” She squirmed out of her father’s hug and ran back down the hall._

_Tom looked at the empty hallway fondly before turning his head and grinning widely at his wife, who’s eyebrows were raised. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.“Oh stop it you.” He winked. “Just you watch Sabine. Marinette will be a world famous designer! Her name will be on the cover of every magazine in Paris!”_

As Tom left Wang Fu’s parlor that early morning, he couldn’t help but stare at the morning newspapers and magazines that lined Paris’s streets. He gingerly picked up a copy and traced the lines of his daughter’s face, tears cascading on its cover.

“Oh my little macaron.” Tom clenched his fist around the magazine. “When I said you’ll be on the cover of magazines, I didn’t mean it like this.” His voice trailed off as he tossed the booklet on the street, his tears flowing like a never ending river from his dark green eyes. He stared down at his daughter’s blurred face. “Marinette,” He whimpered, shaking his head back and forth, feeling himself fall to the floor. “Marinette.”

Sabine stood off to the side, pressing her hand to her mouth to subdue the never ending sobs that escaped her lips. She reached down and picked up the crumpled magazine off the floor.

She let out a soft gasp as she read its title and kneeled down to pick her husband off the street floor.

“T-Tom, w-we should head back to her.” She whispered gently, trying to wipe the sobs from her voice.

Tom closed his swollen red eyes and without a word, followed his wife back to the hospital where his daughter lay still.

Dead or alive?

Even he wondered whether his little macaron would make it.

**. . .**

His daughter was always beautiful to him, both inside and out. Blessed with his charm and welcoming personality and her mother’s good looks and caring attitude, he just knew, even at a young age, Marinette would turn out to be someone people would look up to. And he was right.

As Tom stared down and carefully moved a piece of hair from his daughter’s face, he couldn’t help himself but choke back a sob. How could this have happened?

_His Marinette. His little macaron. Was Ladybug. This entire time?_

Tom got up from his chair and went to the bathroom. He needed to clear his head. Opening the tap and splashing water across his face, Tom stared at himself in the mirror. He looked as bad as he felt: bloodshot eyes, eye bags that seemed to go on for miles, unkempt hair and wrinkled bloody clothes. The blood of his daughter.

He shook himself. He could feel the cold dread start to fill his body. “Pull yourself together Tom.” He said, slapping his cheeks. “Your daughter needs you out there.” He let out long, slow breaths, trying to calm the anxiety that couldn’t help itself but permanently build its home inside his belly. Five minutes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

He opened his eyes. He could do it now. He opened the door and headed back to his daughter. She looked the same. Eyes closed, pumps coming in and out of her nose and mouth. Bandaged gashes that would most likely need to get changed within the next few hours. But there was something different he noticed. Something had changed during the short time he was in the bathroom.

“What is this?” Tom mumbled, picking up a silver ring that had suddenly found its way to his daughter’s pillow. He rolled it in his palm and inspected it closely. It looked like a normal metal ring. Nothing too special about it. But it was a ring that Tom had never seen Marinette wear nor own before. It looked more like a male’s ring rather than a woman’s. He looked at his finger. Was it his? He couldn’t even remember at this point. But it couldn’t possibly be his as it was far too small for his fingers. Maybe it could fit his pinky? He was about to try it on when a creature popped out from underneath Marinette’s pillow.

“I wouldn’t put that on if I were you.”

Tom stood wide-eyed and stared at the floating creature in shock, dropping the ring to the floor. The creature let out a groan. “Really Father Ladybug? That ring is more valuable than anything you will ever own!” It flew down and picked it back up, brushing any dust or dirt that may have stuck to its surface.

Tom’s mouth dropped. Oh my. It was a talking black cat. Maybe kitten. Yeah, based off of its size, definitely a kitten. The creature turned and tilted its head. “You’re a baker right, Father Ladybug?”

He absentmindedly nodded his head to the creature who smiled in return. “Great! Can you go to your bakery and bring me back some cheese breads? I’m starving! I can’t even remember the last time I ate!” It moaned, its tail swishing back and forth into the air.

Tom blinked his green eyes. He pinched his arm. A sharp pain shot through his arm. Nope. This was all real. He gaped. “W-What are you?”

“Plagg, a kwami. Now about those cheese breads?”

If you told Tom yesterday he would find himself talking to a sentient creature over his dying daughter’s hospital bed, he would have laughed in your face. But this was his reality. And after everything he went through in the past 24 hours, Tom couldn’t help himself but follow the orders of this...cat.

**. . .**

Sabine was a loving woman. She valued her sense of care and kindness and always tried to put others before her own needs. Of course she was still a mother to a teenage daughter, so she also had her sense of responsibility to be a stern, yet nurturing parent. She hated it when people were sad. She hated it when people were hurt. And most of all, she hated it when she couldn’t do anything about it.

When Sabine saw the video for the first time in Marinette’s room, her heart broke. When she received a call from the massage specialist, Wang Fu, a few moments after the video had stopped playing, her broken heart shattered. And when she stared at her daughter for the first time since the bombings, her shattered heart disappeared.

_Marinette. Her daughter. Her baby. Her little girl. Was broken beyond repair._

She didn’t dare say it aloud as she gingerly placed her hand against her daughter’s cold cheek, but she was honestly surprised that she even made it out alive. Her Marinette.

She was still breathing however. Even if it was through a machine. Her heart still beat even if it was slow and uneven. Sabine let out sob after sob. Clutching the waist of her husband who cried alongside of her.

_Her Marinette._

This couldn’t be a reality. Could it? How could it be? Everything was perfect a mere 6 hours earlier. Eating Tom’s favorite salmon and spinach pie together. Laughing at Tom’s bad bakery puns. Kissing each other’s cheeks goodnight. Sabine’s entire body shook as her pent up emotions came crashing down on her.

_This was reality._

And as doctors and nurses continuously shuffled into the room throughout the night, Sabine couldn’t help but die a little each time.

**. . .**

While Tom watched over Marinette the next morning, Sabine had found herself wandering aimlessly along the halls of the hospital.

They had just come back from their visit with Wang Fu. And she desperately needed time to clear her head. Everything was happening too fast. The old man was kind, but she still could not figure out how /he/ could have known Marinette was at the stadium in the first place and have gotten there in time to save her life. She was eternally grateful to him. But too many questions exploded in her head.

She looked up at the lit ceiling walls and bit her lip.

_“All questions will be answered in due time, Sabine Cheng. You’ll understand everything when the time is ready. But I do recommend for you both to live in the present. And watch over your daughter. She will need every bit of strength you two possess to make it out alive.”_

Sabine shook her head, as Wang Fu’s message rang through her head. Live in the present. She turned back around and started to make her way back to her daughter’s room. He was right. It didn’t matter that she was Ladybug. It didn’t matter that she was had made the decision to go to Stade de France. The only thing that mattered was her daughter. Her currently living daughter.

As Sabine pushed opened the door to her room, she was surprised to see that Tom was not present. As she made her way over to her chair however, she noticed something next to her daughter’s face.

Sabine stood shocked, staring at the black...creature sprawled on the pillow.

_What was that thing?_

As Sabine debated with herself whether to poke the creature, she jumped back in fear as it let out a soft whine.

“Huuuun,” It groaned, turning its head over. “Grrrrry.”

Sabine gasped, “W-what?” Did the creature just...talk? She bent down and stared at its now exposed face. It reminded her of a small cat. Or maybe a bug? A bug-cat?

“Huuuungryyyy.” It moaned again.

Sabine shook her head. “Oh goodness. I-it just talked and it’s hungry. Alright. Okay.” She let out a shaky breath and rummaged around her bag to find something to give it. All she had was a package of old sardine crackers. She looked at the creature once more. It was now rubbing its hand over its belly, its eyes closed and antennas flushed to its side.

Sabine took a deep breath. “U-Umm, here.” She gingerly opened the bag and pushed it forward to the creature. “I-It’s crackers.”

The creature’s small nose sniffed into the air and within seconds, Sabine’s eyes widened as the creature rushed its head forward and disappeared into the bag. Not even a few moments later, the bag moved and the brightest green eyes she’s ever seen flashed to her face. It looked her up and down.

“Thank you Mother Ladybug.” It squeaked. It looked around the room and immediately flew into the air. “Father Ladybug took far too long to get back. I was dying!”

Sabine’s mouth dropped. “O-oh my god. It flies /and/ it talks.” She pressed her hands to her face. “I must be going crazy. No sleep, too much worrying...” Sabine closed her eyes and started to shake her head.

The creature tilted its head. “What are you going off about Mother Ladybug?”

“M-Mother L-Ladybug?” Sabine stuttered, looking back up at the floating creature who was now hovering in front of her face.

“Yeah.” He gestured to Marinette. “You’re the mother to Ladybug, hence Mother Ladybug.” He flew back down and sat on her daughter’s pillow.

Sabine blinked her blue eyes thrice before gingerly taking the empty seat next to her daughter’s bed. Sabine swallowed. “U-um, if you don’t mind me asking. W-what exactly are you?”

She felt the bed stir a little as the creature adjusted itself closer to Marinette’s face. “The name’s Plagg. I’m a kwami.”

“A-A kwami?” Sabine looked up and stared into Plagg’s glowing green eyes in confusion. “W-what’s a kwami?”

Plagg tilted his head a little before sighing. “To put it simply, we kwamis are the ones who grant Ladybug and Chat Noir their powers.”

Sabine’s mouth dropped and her fingers momentarily stopped brushing through her daughter’s hair.

Seeing this, Plagg gave a small smile and placed its paw against Marinette’s ear. “What? You didn’t think your daughter became Ladybug just because she wore a spandex suit did you?” He cackled and turned his head to her ear again. “Hear that Tikki? Humans really are strange.”

Sabine shook her head and stared once more at Plagg. “T-Tikki?”

“Tikki is Marinette’s kwami.” Plagg pressed his cheek against Marinette’s earring. “She’s what allows Marinette to become Ladybug. You’d like her.”

“Marinette’s kwami.” Sabine uttered slowly, nodding her head as if she comprehended this entire conversation. “So if T-Tikki is Marinette’s kwami then your…?” Her question trailed off as the gears in her mind clicked.

“Chat Noir’s kwami, at your service.”

“R-right.” Sabine mumbled to herself and turned her head to look at her daughter.

Sabine was a rational woman. Did she for a second think her daughter could have been Ladybug? Maybe. Just a little. Her daughter had started acting strange ever since Paris gained two new superheroes those many years ago, but she always thought it was due to puberty or normal teenage hormones. To think it was because of a kwami...called Tikki? Sabine shook her head, sorting all the information she had received in the past 24 hours. Though she never thought she’d meet a floating, talking animal in her lifetime, after the day she’s been dealing with, she was actually relieved to be able to understand at least something of her daughter’s double life.

“You know, it all makes sense now.” Sabine started, reaching down and brushing a piece of hair that had fallen on her daughter’s face. She gave a small smile and turned to Plagg. “Those random disappearances, her unusual tiredness since four years ago.” She chuckled to herself. “Let’s not forget her increase in tardiness everywhere she goes.”

Plagg quietly stared back at Sabine whose eyes started to glisten with warm memories. He didn’t want to interrupt her.

“All she ever wanted was to become a world famous fashion designer. Or get that sweet boy, Adrien to love her back.” Sabine smiled and turned to Plagg. “Can you believe that? Ladybug of all people struggled to get a boy to like her.”

“Oh, I’ve seen worse.” Plagg cut in, shrugging his little shoulders. “My Chat’s been building his shrine for Ladybug ever since he met her four years ago, and she still never gave him the time of day.”

Sabine let out a laugh and patted her daughter’s left hand. “She does have that effect on people. It makes me wonder why that poor boy never ended up falling for her.” Sabine smiled at Plagg, as a tear fell to her cheek. “Marinette had a bunch of photos of Adrien all over her wall growing up, even had an entire calendar of his schedule you know? Though he was a model, I just knew Marinette loved him for him. It was never about looks to her. It was always something more.”

Plagg looked down and caressed the black earring. His heart panged at the mention of his chosen. But he dare not say anything aloud.

“The Dupain’s love intensely, you know.” Sabine chuckled to herself as she stared at her daughter’s face. “She gets it from her father. When we first started going out, oh he used to dote on me 24/7. Showered me with gifts, poems, letters. He seemed to always be afraid that I would one day stop loving him for some reason.” Sabine let out a silent sob. “B-But I could never do that.”

“Well, I know that now of course.”

Sabine turned her head around and instantly smiled at the man who had just entered the hospital room.

“T-Tom! You’re back.”

He held up a package and gestured to Plagg with his head, whose eyes lit up when it saw the familiar signature on the bag. “Had to run an errand for a God.”

“Oooh! Cheese bread, cheese bread! Took you long enough Father Ladybug! Mother Ladybug fed me these awful tasting crackers!”

Tom chuckled to himself as Plagg flew forward and plopped himself into the pastry bag. Sabine’s mouth dropped as she looked at the two in confusion.

“Y-you two have met already?”

“I met him just before you came.” Tom answered, grabbing a chair and placing it next to her. “Still trying to comprehend everything that’s going on if I’m being completely honest.”

Sabine nodded her head and leaned to her side to rest on her husband. “Me too.”

“H-how is she doing?”

Sabine sighed and stared at the machine monitor. Her daughter’s slow heart beats beeped throughout the room. “The same. You didn’t miss anything.”

Tom nodded his head and reached down to pat his daughter’s head. He turned to Plagg who had emerged himself from his treats. “U-umm, if you don’t mind me asking Plagg.” Tom spoke, glancing at the kwami. “On my drive over here I was thinking that if you’re what makes Chat Noir...Chat Noir, will he be visiting us anytime soon?”

Plagg’s ears instantly drooped as he turned his head away, brushing the crumbs from the pastries off his face. “E-Eventually, he will come.” He turned to the earrings. “But first I have to get Tikki out.”

Tom and Sabine glanced at each other. “What do you mean get Tikki out?” Sabine asked.

“Well,” Plagg placed a paw on Marinette’s ear. “She’s stuck inside these earrings. And I’m the only one she can communicate with right now.” He sighed. “It’s a kwami thing.”He shrugged, not bothering to explain more.

Sabine nodded her head slowly. “A-alright. B-But once Tikki is out, Chat Noir will be able to visit?”

“Yes. I will make him come. And everything will be okay.” Plagg nodded his head, his green eyes flashing with determination. “I’ll do everything I can to bring Ladybug back.”

Sabine gave a small smile and reached over to scratch the top of the cat’s head. “Thank you Plagg. It means a lot to us.” The trio smiled at each other, a small pebble of hope blossoming inside their stomachs.

It all came crashing down in an instance however when a loud long beep pierced the air. Their eyes turned and Marinette’s heartbeats had stopped.

In what felt like seconds, nurses and doctors ran into the room, pushing the couple aside as their mouths hung open in shock, with Plagg flying into Sabine’s hair to hide.

“Quick! Prepare the operating room. NOW! She has no time!”

“Keep her blood flowing to her! Breathe damn it!”

They wheeled her out quickly, dashing through the end of the hallway.

Sabine let out a loud sob as she desperately grabbed onto the end of a doctor’s coat. “P-please tell me my baby’s going to be alright. Please.”

Doctor Thomas had worked in this hospital for over thirty years. But never before had he had to work on a girl who should have died during the original bombings. But this was Ladybug he was working on. Paris’s hero for the past four years. She was no ordinary girl. And as he stared into this mother’s broken eyes, he couldn’t help himself but look down. “Ladyb—” Doctor Thomas stopped midway and shook his head. “I-I mean Marinette, is a strong girl. The strongest girl I’ve ever had the opportunity to work on. I will do everything I can to keep her alive.” He gave Sabine and Tom a sad smile. “But I would advise you to prepare for anything. Now if you excuse me.” He pursed his lips and patted her on the shoulder before running out of the room in a hurry. Tom took a glance at Sabine before quickly following after him.

Sabine clenched at her shirt, her heart thudding faster and faster in her chest. She fell to the ground, as her tears stained the hospital floor. Her hands covered her ears. A single long beep played over and over in her head, the ghost of the orders from the doctors rang through her ears. She cried harder, her beating heart growing tighter and tighter against her chest as bile rose in her throat.

_Why Marinette? Why her daughter?_

“Mother Ladybug? Mother Ladybug!”

Sabine let out a sob, opening her deep blue eyes and faced bright green ones. Plagg nuzzled against her wet cheeks, tears flowing down his face as well.

“I-I’m sorry, Mother Ladybug. This is all my fault.” Plagg whimpered. “I need to get Tikki out. I need to. Her life depends on it. But I can’t do it.” Plagg shook his head and stared his green orbs into hers. “I can’t do it. I can’t do this alone.” Plagg let out a soft cry.

Sabine shook her head. “Y-You’re not alone anymore Plagg.” She reached up and held Plagg in her arms. Running her hand to brush the tears from her face, she stared down at the kwami. “S-she’ll be okay. We’ll get Tikki out. And we’ll save my daughter.”

As the two desperately clung onto each other, a deep scream rang through the air, and a heart beat once more.

**~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah! My heart is cryinggg for the Dupain-Cheng family! Tom and Sabine are the real MVPs of this story! It didn’t turn out as sad as I wanted it to be... but I still felt my heart break as I wrote each scene. Stay tuned for Part Four: Friendships Broken coming out next Friday, 8/31! (Forget the tears, this next chapter will be full of drama!)


	4. Part Four: Friendships Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris has discovered the true identity of their beloved superhero, Ladybug, to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Despite this revelation, life, unfortunately, must continue on. As family members slowly lose hope and kwamis still without luck, what’s everyone to do except break apart piece by piece?

_  
Hey! You’ve reached Adrien Agreste. Sorry, I am unable to take your call right now, but if you could leave me a message, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks!_     
  
__**Beep!**  
  
“Hey, Adrien...It’s Nino. Again. This is probably my 50th time calling you. I’m coming over to your apartment right now. I just...need to make sure you’re alright. Haven’t heard from you since...u-um..well... So just...let me in when I ring alright?”   
  
Nino Lahiffe quickly ended the call and leaned back in the seat of his car. He let out a long sigh as his amber eyes stared absentmindedly at the ceiling.    
  
He was worried.    
  
Adrien had been the first person he called since...since that night. Yet, his blond friend had not picked up his calls or texts in the past 2 days. He could understand though. It was all just...too much.    
  
He glanced down at his phone and decided to open up his messaging app. As he swiped past his girlfriend’s name, he opened up their past conversation and shifted through their messages. What panged his heart, even more, was how little he had interacted with her as well. She wasn’t ignoring him like Adrien was, however. Though she hasn’t replied back to his texts since yesterday morning. She was just...hurting. And Nino had no idea how to help her.    
  
He shook his head and decided to text her again anyway. She’ll answer him when she’s ready. And he’ll be there for her. Always.    


_**Nino:**  Good morning Alya. Going over to Adrien’s house to check on him. He hasn’t been answering my calls like I mentioned before...Kind of worried ‘bout him. Lemme know when you wake up. Love you forever babe._    
  
He placed his phone down and started up the engine of his car. The ride to Adrien’s apartment was quiet. It was a gloomy Sunday morning, and there weren’t many cars or people out, for that matter. Nino had noticed that Paris itself had been quiet ever since Friday night’s events.    
  
Adrien’s apartment was located near his old mansion. Nino really liked his best friend’s new place. After his father’s unfortunate reveal, Adrien had decided to move out of his family’s house into his own place. It was a difficult and long decision, but Nino was happy for his friend. He remembers how happy Adrien looked on his very first night in his new home. He had invited them all, not wanting to spend his first night alone by himself. It was one of the best nights Nino had with his group. Alya had secretly brought the booze. He had brought the tunes. Adrien had been the doting host. And Marinette…   
  
The road in front of him started to go blurry, and Nino quickly wiped his eyes to clear his tear-stained vision. Concentrate on the road, Nino!   
  
He continued on, trying his best not to think of anything now until he found himself pulling up to the front of the apartment house. As he looked up, he noticed that the windows of Adrien’s apartment were closed off, and the lights weren’t on. He frowned, looking down at his watch to make sure he hadn’t arrived too early.    
  
Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to cut off the engine and leave his car anyway. Walking up to his front door, Nino couldn’t help but shiver at the bitterly cold morning. He reached up and rang the bell.   
  
No answer.    
  
Nino rang it once more before knocking on the front door loudly. “Hey, Adrien? Adrien! It’s me! You in bro?”   
  
No answer.    
  
He stepped back and looked up to the dark windows. Maybe he really wasn’t home? Nino sighed and scratched the back of his head, adjusting his red cap, debating what to do next. He couldn’t stay there forever, especially if Adrien really was out of his house.    
  
Taking out his phone, he dialed his friend again.   
  
_Hey! You’ve reached Adrien Agreste. Sorry, I am unable to take your call right now, but if you could leave me a message, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks!_     


__**Beep!**  
  
“Nino here. Again. I’m in front of your house, but it doesn’t seem like you’re in. Bro...just give me back a call? Or text or something...please? I’m worried about you. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, alright?”   
  
As Nino sat back in his car, he took one final glance at the silent house, before letting out a long sigh and driving away.    
  


* * *

  
Caline Bustier leaned forward on her desk, pressing her hands to her lips as she waited in silence. She sighed, looking around her empty classroom and glanced quietly to the clock.   
__  
07:58   
  
She shook her head.    
  
What did she expect? Even she did not want to be there. Not after what had happened the Friday before. But life must continue on. And Mr. Damocles had decided to keep the school open, despite the impact the events that night had made to her very class.   
  
She stood up from her desk and went over to the chalkboard to erase her lesson plans for the day. She didn’t expect her students to show up, and even if they did, she had a feeling they would be in no mood to learn just as she would be in no mood to teach.    
  
As the morning bell rang its last tune into the air, Ms. Bustier jumped in surprise when her classroom door burst open. Her students had quietly made their way to their assigned seats and her mouth dropped at the sight.   
  
“O-oh my.”   
  
Her mouth frowned at the sadness that emitted from each member: their heads downturned and aura just screaming out to her that they did not want to be there. She pursed her lips and shook her head.    
  
_ They were just kids. _   
  
They shouldn’t be experiencing such pain and anguish so early on in their lives. No one should. She was the adult; she was their teacher. And she would do everything she could to lift their spirits as best as she could, despite herself hurting just as bad.   
  
“Okay, class!” She called out, as 10 pairs of eyes stared back at her. She looked around the room and noticed four of her students missing. She gave a small smile, “Although we had final exams scheduled for this week, I have talked with Mr. Damocles, and he has approved for our class to push it back a week.”   
  
She expected some noise of approval, but none came. She mentally shook her head before continuing on. “So for this week, I have scheduled a new lesson. One that I think everyone might need right now.” She turned around and moved back to the board. She took out a piece of chalk and carefully wrote the word, ‘Memories’.   
  
She turned back to her class, “Today, we’ll be talking about memories. How important they are when it comes to developing who we are as an individual; and how it easy it is to find yourself lost within them.” Miss Bustier paused and looked into the hopeless eyes of her students. “Our memories can either push us forward in life or keep us stuck in the past. I am here today to help you all decide where you stand now and where you want to be in the future.”   
  
She sat down on the edge of her desk and stared back at her students. She narrowed her eyes slightly before pointing her finger out to the boy in the back. “Ivan,” The broad man’s grey eyes narrowed slightly as he crossed his arms in front of him. “Please tell us one memory, any memory, and how that memory might or might not hinder you from moving forward in life.”   
  
Ivan Bruel pursed his lips as he hesitantly looked around the room. After locking eyes with a pair of golden brown orbs, he swallowed. “I-it was four years ago. At the beginning of the year,” he started, fidgeting with his fingers. “It was after I was akumatized for the first time. Everyone was making fun of me, told me I was a monster. I felt like one too. But she--” He closed his eyes, as his mind wandered back in time. “She comforted me. Encouraged me. She pushed me forward. And although I still ended up failing, she saved me again.” Ivan opened his orbs, a glaze of unshed tears invaded his vision. “This memory would never hinder me from moving forward with my life. She is still the reason why I don’t see myself as a monster. And I would do anything just to let her know that I was thankful for that day...thankful to have someone like her in my life.” Ivan brushed his face, turning his head away from the class to wipe the tears that were flowing from his orbs.    
  
Miss Bustier closed her eyes as well, trying her best to calm her own emotions. “T-Thank you Ivan for sharing us with your memory.” She turned back to the rest of the class. She could tell she was starting to open up fresh wounds with everyone, but she needed to push forward. It was always better to expose your emotions, rather than keep them bottled up inside.   
  
“Max, what about you?”   
  
The man carefully pushed his glasses up and looked down at his hands. “I’m not sure I still understand the purpose of this assignment, Miss Bustier. But I do have a memory,” He shifted in his seat. “Ms. Mendeleiev’s class, three years ago. I-I’ve never seen someone speak up for me like that.” He chuckled to himself. “It was rather rude, talking back to a teacher, but she was a true friend to me that day. Not to mention how she saved me twice.” Max bit his lip. “The only thing this memory could do would be to make me feel nostalgic and melancholy, seeing this situation we find ourselves in.”   
  
A giant hand slapped him on the back and Max shot Kim a soft glare, adjusting his glasses that had popped off of his face from the impact. “I remember that day. She was awesome!”   
  
A small wave of agreements rang through the class, and as soft smiles finally began to graze her student’s lips, Miss Bustier finally grinned. “See?  _This_  class; was the real purpose of my lesson today.” She stood back up from the desk and looked at everyone. “We have many memories. Memories that make us laugh, that make us cry. Memories that make us happy, memories that connect us together.” She absentmindedly turned to the empty seat in the second row. “What happened this past Friday, is also a memory, but we shouldn’t let that be the only memory we ever have of Marinette.” She took a glance and smiled at her class. “Free period. I expect you to continue to share your memories with each other during this time.”   
  
As Miss Bustier went back around to sit at her desk, she locked eyes with the only boy in the front row. She sighed and gave him a small smile. She was surprised Nino had even come to class that day, seeing as his seatmates had decided not to, not that that was any surprise. She nodded to him in understanding, and Nino returned a small smile back before quietly heading out the door.    
  


* * *

  
By the time Thursday had come around, Miss Bustier was utterly and completely exhausted: emotionally, physically, and mentally. She had spent the last three days letting her class grieve together and they were finally beginning to feel like the class she had before the event. She was quite proud of the progress everyone was making.    
  
Well...everyone except for the select few.   
  
She had spoken with Alya’s parents the night before, and they assured her she would show up today. As for Adrien? She had no way to contact him, unfortunately, seeing as his family members were...unavailable at the moment. After receiving his records from Mr. Damocles, she had stopped by his house, however, but received no answer back. Nino had come back to class Monday afternoon, choosing to sit next to Ivan in the back, but he strangely remained silent as can be. And finally, Miss Bustier was quite surprised at this person’s absence, but Chloé Bourgeois had been absent so far from class as well. She had finally gotten in contact with Mayor Bourgeois, seeing as he was busy dealing with the press this past week, and he assured her Chloé would be present in class that day.    
  
As her students finally piled in, Miss Bustier made special note of how tired Alya Césaire looked as she slumped down in her usual seat. Nino Lahiffe had followed right after her, an annoyed expression crossing his face. The final warning bell rang and Miss Bustier turned to the door, hoping for Chloé or Adrien to walk through. After a few moments, she sighed and decided to start class anyway.   
  
“Alright, class!” She clapped her hands. “We have spent the last few days talking with each other about memories. And today, I think it would be a nice little exercise to--” Her speech was cut off as the door burst open and a blonde haired girl strutted her way in.   
  
“Chloé, it’s nice foryour to join our class today.” Miss Bustier smiled.   
  
The girl lifted her white sunglasses over her eyes and gave her a frown. “More like you forced me to come here.” She mumbled. She made her way over to her desk and Sabrina Raincomprix immediately perked up at her friend’s appearance.    
  
Miss Bustier shook her head at Chloé’s behavior. At least some people never change… Miss Bustier cleared her throat and continued from where she left off. “As I was saying, the exercise I have for you today is to talk with your partner and discuss what it means to be a hero.”   
  
She watched as some of her students shifted awkwardly in their seats. She pushed them forward. “Now remember, a hero doesn’t mean always putting oneself in danger for the sake of others. It could just mean helping a friend during a hard time, or sacrificing time to spend with another. Think hard, and we’ll share a bit after a few minutes.”   
  
She allowed the class to erupt into conversation, taking note of the silence that came from three of her students. After giving her class 15 minutes to talk, she clapped her hands to gather their attention again. This time she called onto Rose to share what her and Juleka had talked about.    
  
“Well, we discussed that a hero is a leader who always tries their best to do good in the world. Of cours,e you mentioned a hero doesn’t have to put oneself in danger for the sake of others, but,” Rose paused and looked back at Juleka. “We do think a person who does that is heroic.” Rose brushed her eyes. “L-Ladybug saved us a lot these past four years. And although we never knew it was really M-Marinette, we talked about how she was both a hero in and out of her suit. She was there for us whenever we were in danger, and there for us whenever we were feeling down. And we think that’s what makes a hero.”   
  
A chorus of agreements rang through the air and Miss Bustier smiled. “Thank you for sharing Rose.”   
  
“Oh please, cry me a river.”    
  
Several heads turned to the girl in the front as she inspected her nails in front of her; Sabrina,  shaking her hands out to her friend. Miss Bustier rose her brows. “Is there something you’d like to say to the class, Chloé?”   
  
The blonde girl looked around the classroom and scoffed. “Obviously, your so-called ‘exercise’ was just some excuse to praise Marinette. We all know that despite using the umbrella term ‘hero’ to describe this assignment, you really just meant Ladybug.”   
  
The class hushed to a silence.   
  
Miss Bustier’s mouth dropped slightly before she shook her head. “I-I’m sorry you feel that way Chloé, but if you don’t mind me asking, do you have a...problem talking about Ladybug or Marinette, for that matter?”   
  
Chloé’s eyes narrowed slightly as she crossed her arms across her chest. “Of course not. All I’m saying is how biased your exercise is.” She frowned and flipped her hair back. “What was the point of coming to class today if all we’re going to talk about is someone who’s dead?”   
  
“Shut the fuck up Bourgeois!”   
  
Heads turned as Alya angrily slammed her hands on her desk, her body jolting with anger. She glared at the girl. “Who do you think you are?”   
  
“I  _think_  I’m the mayor’s daughter. Who the fuck are you?”   
  
Alya clenched her fist. “You may not _like_  the assignment, but that doesn’t give you the right to stomp on everyone’s feelings!” She hissed. “So what if Miss Bustier really meant Ladybug?” Alya scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. “Lemme guess, you're probably the only one in Paris who’s actually happy she's finally gone! You've made her life miserable for the past 8 years!"   
  
A chorus of agreements rang throughout the class as the petite blonde crossed her arms angrily across her chest.    
  
"Look Césaire. I may have disliked her. Of course, I did. Why would I like her? She grew up with her  _perfect_  family, had a bunch of  _perfect_  friends, lived her  _perfect_  life. She always got everything she ever wanted, always without trying!” Her icy blue eyes glared around the room. "But no matter what you may think, I would NEVER wish for her to actually be gone. That's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!"   
  
Miss Bustier held her hands up. “Alright, girls. Enough.”   
  
“Oh please, Princess.” Alya spat, completely ignoring their teacher. “Like I’d believe that speech for a second. We all know you hated Marinette. You probably wished she would just disappear one day.”   
  
Another rise in small agreements rang through the room and Chloé stood up and glanced around. "Is that what you all take me for? Some blonde bitch who just wants everyone I hate dead?"   
  
"Umm yeah? You basically caused everyone in this class to be akumatized. You put Marinette in more danger than anyone in France!" Alix spoke up, gaining approval from her seatmates around her.    
  
Chloé’s mouth dropped. “Excuse you! That was Gabriel Agreste who actually did that!"   
  
"It doesn't matter, you caused it!" Nathaniel reputed back.    
  
"Guys, maybe you should give it a rest.”    
  
"Oh sod off Nino. Go back and worry about Adrien's disappearance. Who cares about Marinette, right?”   
  
Nino’s mouth dropped as he stared wide-eyed at his girlfriend.  "Hey, Alya..that's uncalled for."   
  
"Oh really?” Alya turned to her so-called ‘boyfriend’. “I've never even seen you shed one single tear since last Friday. Some  _friend_  you were."   
  
Nino’s lip pursed as he stood up and pointed his finger in her direction. "Really, Alya? You want me to tell you what?” He let out a forced laugh and turned to his classmates.  “That I've been crying myself to sleep since that video was posted? That I’ve walked past Marinette's house every night since then hoping that this was all just a dream? That not only is Marinette dead but as far as we know Adrien could be as well!” He spun around and jammed a finger in Alya’s direction. “That because you're so emotional, someone had to stay strong?"   
  
The class held their breaths as they watched the couple fight. Alya’s lips trembled as hot tears escaped her eyes, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Nino’s breaths were in a huff, as he looked down, slightly heated from revealing the pent up feelings he had kept within himself for the past six days.   
  
He sighed and glanced into his girlfriend's hazel eyes. "Alya, I may not have been close to Marinette, but I've known her far longer than you have.” He whispered. “This hurt me just as much as it’s been hurting you, but you  _know_  I had to stay strong for the both of us.”   
  
Alya let out a loud sob as tears flowed down her cheeks. "But she was my BEST friend!"   
  
"Obviously not best enough if you didn't even know who she really was."   
  
There was not enough time for anyone to react before Alya stormed out of her seat and slammed a fist into Chloe's cheek.    
  
"Alya! Mr. Damocle’s office! NOW!"   
  
Alya stood wide-eyed, staring at her shaking bruised hand. She turned to the girl on the ground and her eyes widened at the blood that started to flow from Chloé’s nose.    
  
"A-Alya." Nino walked over to her and reached out to the red head.    
  
She slapped his hand away. "I-I'm going."   
  
"Alya!"   
  
She ignored his calls and ran out from the classroom, never looking back.   
  
__ Unfair. Unfair. UNFAIR!   
  
She dashed down the stairs, not caring where her legs were taking her. This can’t be happening. This can’t. This was all still a dream: a nightmare she was trying so hard to wake up from. She knew her best friend. She knew her like the back of her hand! She spent hours, days, weeks, years getting to know her shy, yet confident best friend. She just couldn’t have been Ladybug. After all those years? And even if she was, Ladybug wouldn’t have died! She just wouldn't have. Marinette COULDN’T be dead!   
  
Alya ran quickly down the courtyard and out onto the street, until she found herself falling fast, skidding onto the gravel road after tripping over a roadside curb. As she stared down at the blurry gush of blood that began to ooze from her knees and arms, she looked up to the grey Paris sky and let out a loud scream.    
  
__**"WHY DID YOU DO IT MARINETTE? WHY?!"**   
  
The sound of her sobs echoed throughout the empty street, as she slowly curled herself into a ball, allowing her empty world to swallow her whole.    
  
It wasn’t until a gentle hand caressing her back, where Alya found herself waking up from her mindless daze. "Sweetheart. Sweetheart, come here with me."   
  
Sabine had stumbled upon the girl who was laying in front of their bakery shop. Her eyes had immediately widened, recognizing the ombre-haired girl instantly. Sabine thanked the stars that Plagg had asked for another cheese bread helping from their bakery this afternoon, or she was sure Alya would have stayed out here the entire night. She brushed the top of Alya's hair and kissed her head softly. "Come on, Alya sweetheart. Come with me."   
  
Although Sabine knew it was unwise for outsiders to visit Marinette in case of contamination, she knew Alya needed her best friend. And she was sure Marinette needed her as well. As Sabine approached the hospital, Alya’s hazel eyes narrowed slightly in question.    
  
“Alya sweetheart. You’ll have to decontaminate yourself as well as take a few tests before you can enter the room, but it shouldn’t take too long.”    
  
Alya’s mouth dropped as she followed Sabine through her regular hospital routine, until she found herself face to face with a door that labeled: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.    
  
Sabine pushed the door open, and Tom’s eyebrows rose slightly seeing his wife had brought a guest.   
  
Alya’s eyes widened as she stared into the hospital room. Was this...real?   
  
Alya slowly approached the girl on the bed, trying to wipe the tears that couldn’t stop from flowing anymore. “M-Marinette, is t-that really y-you?”   
  
As Alya got closer, she realized it really was her. Half of her anyway.   
  
Alya brought a hand to her mouth and she let out a loud sob. She ran to her friend and immediately collapsed on the side of the bed. “Marinette! Marinette! Marinette!”   
  
Sabine turned to Tom who nodded his head, and they both left the room quietly, giving the red-haired girl the space she needed.   
  
Alya didn’t know where to look, where to touch, where to hold, without feeling as if her friend would die right then and there. She gingerly placed a hand on her friend’s cheeks and shuddered at the coldness, as if she was touching death. Her fingers trailed down slowly, maneuvering their way past the tubes that sprang from her nose and mouth, and landed on the edge of her sheets. Alya’s curiosity got the better of her. She blamed her journalism instincts, but she just had to know.   
  
She gingerly lifted up the bed sheets that covered her friend’s body.   
  
A gasp escaped her lips as her throat welled up with bile. It looked too horrible for words. She quickly covered her body back up again before she gagged at the sight and smell of rotting flesh. Alya abruptly stood up and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time and throwing up whatever was left in her stomach.    
  
As she leaned her head on the cold surface of the toilet seat, Alya thought seeing her friend alive would make her feel better. It did not. It only made her break a little more inside. 


	5. Part Five: Creation's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris has discovered the true identity of their beloved superhero, Ladybug, to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her life, however, lies in the paws of the kwami of Destruction. But he can’t save her without his other half. Will luck finally be on his side? Or is Creation too damaged to continue on?

_ The sky was cloudy as dust and ash choked the air, the stench of blood and sweat filling the open field. What once was a land full of life and hope, lay nothing but fallen soldiers, long forgotten screams, and the still echoing thunder of steel striking warm bodies. As a broken promise escaped two lips, red and green lights engulfed the field, and two small creatures emerged, thrown heavily onto the dirt path.    
  
“Ow! What the hell?”   
_

_ “Plagg!”   
  
A red kwami shook herself off and weakly turned her head to the side, quickly looking over her black partner. “A-are you okay?”   
  
“If by okay you mean angry and hungry, then yeah,” The black kwami responded back, tail swishing in frustration. He rubbed his head with his paw before turning around. “What happened, Tikki?”   
  
Tikki looked around. “I-I’m not too sur—“ Her words cut off as she let out a loud gasp. “Marieta!”   
  
“Kitten!”   
  
The two kwami’s eyes widened as they noticed the bodies of their chosen behind them. Tikki felt tears enter her eyes as she flew over and caressed her chosen’s cheeks. “Marieta! Marieta!”    
_

_ The girl’s golden eyes strained to open. She tried to smile, “T-Tik-ki.”   
  
“Kitten? Kitten, wake up! Wake up, please!”   
  
Tikki turned and watched as Plagg prodded his paws against the face of his chosen. He did not open his eyes. Plagg turned to them, “W-what happened? I-I don’t understand!”   
  
Marieta’s vision turned blurry as red tears slowly began to fall. “I-it w-was ou-r d-d-eci-sion.” She finally mustered out, blood slowly trickling from the side of her mouth.    
  
Plagg’s mouth twitched as he flew above and hovered over his chosen’s body. “Your decision?” He sent a claw pointing to the field. “This /war/ was never your decision! It was because of your /people’s/ stupid decisions!” Hot tears fell from his cheeks. “N-Now my chosen is dead!”   
  
Tikki cried out as she watched her other half break down. She turned to her own chosen to speak with her once more. But, she never responded. “M-Marieta? M-marieta!” Her words choked as she placed a paw on her chosen’s chest. No heartbeat.   
  
No no no! This shouldn’t be happening! “P-Plagg! O-our ch-chosens!”   
  
Plagg closed his large green eyes and wiped away his tears. “I-I can’t take this anymore, Tikki. No more.” He turned to her, “I-I’m not sacrificing another pair of our chosens for these stupid humans!”   
  
Tikki let out another sob. “B-But that’s our job. W-we’re meant to assist humans.”   
  
“Yes, assist them. Not send them to their deaths!” Plagg shot back, his antennae twitching in agitation. “We’ve lost too many of our chosens. They didn’t need to be a part of this war! They’re only job was to protect everyone from Paó. Not from this war!”   
  
Tikki’s body shivered as the air shifted slightly. She knew he was right deep down. But, she dare not say that by them joining the war, they have also saved hundreds.    
  
“Promise me, Tikki. We won’t interfere with these human disputes again. You got that?”   
  
She swallowed. “B-but what if-”   
  
“No, Sugars!”   
  
Tikki watched as her other half surveyed the desolate field once more, the flames of the war still raging despite having won the battle. Plagg gently placed a paw on his chosen.   
  
“No more unnecessary deaths,” he stared at his kitten’s maskless face. “Not by us.”   
  
Tikki’s eyes became blurry as she joined him, placing her paw on her own chosen. This was not what she wanted. This was never what she wanted. She was Creation. She did not destroy. Yet, as she cautiously hovered over the two bodies of their chosens, the last of her tears finally falling on their peaceful sleeping faces, she couldn’t help but nod her head.    
  
“Alright, Plagg. I promise.”   
  
_ _And the two kwamis kept their promise for hundreds of years. Until a quiet night in Paris reminded them why they kept it in the first place._   
  


* * *

  
Tikki always loved the feeling of being able to transform a human into a superhero. It always felt wonderful and amazing and simply just miraculous. But on this night, she couldn’t help but feel like something was off.    
  
Although kwamis could not communicate with their holders or see what they were doing while transformed, they could still feel what their chosens were doing. And tonight, Marinette felt...different. Her heart was beating too fast, cold sweat seemed to cling to her body, and she didn’t seem like she was in her right mind. Tikki felt like she was crying. 

It didn't help that she had to witness her chosen create a video of herself...just in case something bad happened. But she couldn’t do anything except supply her with enough power of Creation to survive what was going on. She was still not too sure if her decision to transform was right, but she knew it had to be done. Ladybug will be alright though. She will be. And Plagg would forgive her once everything was fixed again. Wouldn’t he?  
  
Tikki felt the heat emitting from the flames when Ladybug landed at the Stade de France. She also heard the screams of the Parisian citizens surrounding her. She felt Marinette’s body start to heat as she yelled out orders and pushed people away from the imminent danger. Tikki’s senses were in overdrive. Something... still felt wrong.  
  
 _“Lucky Charm!”_  
  
Tikki’s eyes closed as she sent out a flash of her power into the open. She could not tell what the object became, but she did feel Marinette’s heartbeat in glee. It must have been useful. Tikki slowly felt the feeling of something going wrong, slipping away. Her Lucky Charm must have been something great! She did feel tired though. Just four minutes left to go. Then they can go home and celebrate another job well done.  
  
Three minutes left to go. Everything was going like Tikki had hoped. She felt the thundering steps of the citizens grow faint; they were leaving the stadium!  
  
Two minutes left to go. Tikki smiled to herself. This is working! Plagg, you were wrong! We can still help without anything bad happening!   
  
One minute left to go. Tikki’s elations immediately stopped when she felt it: an unspoken decision and an unspoken goodbye. Tikki’s eyes widened as she tried to scream. She didn’t know what was about to happen. But she felt it. She felt Ladybug moving back.   
  
_**Marinette! No!**_  
  
Before she could do anything to stop her, a fiery explosion broke through the night and Tikki’s world turned black.   
  


* * *

  
_Pain. So much pain._   
  
Tikki did not handle pain very well. Rarely, if ever, has she experienced it before. But why was she in so much pain?   
  
Tikki tried to open her eyes but found herself unable to do so. Darkness. That was all she could see. Was she dead? Is that why she felt like this? Tikki tried to move her body, except she felt nothing she could move.    
  
_ What...what was this? _   
  
Never before has she felt so alone. And confused. And in pain. _So much pain_. Maybe she really was dead. But...Creation cannot die. Not without Destruction by her side. But she could tell Plagg was not there with her. So where was she? And how did she end up like this? She tried her best to wack her memory into place, but she could only think of darkness. Maybe sleep. Sleep could be what she needed. So she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to swallow her whole.   


* * *

_“...Sugarcube.”_   
  
A voice shuddered her awake. She tried to blink her eyes, but the darkness still clouded her vision. What was that voice?   
  
_ “I know you’re in there. I know you can hear me.”   
_   
That voice. She recognized that voice. The voice of her...other half. If Tikki wasn’t in so much pain, she would have cried out in joy. ‘Plagg! I’m here! I can hear you!’ She tried to scream, but no words came out.    
  
_  “P-please come out, Tikki.”    
_   
‘I’m trying to, Plagg! I don’t know where I am! Please help me!’   
  
_ "I know what you must be feeling and I get it. I thought you were guilty too.”   
_   
Tikki swallowed. Guilty? Why would she feel guilty? Before she could hear anything else, a large flash of pain engulfed her entire being. She screamed as red flames entered her vision. Fire. A Lucky Charm. Screams. Loud rings. And…   
  
‘Explosion.’ She whispered.   
  
Tikki gasped as memories hit her like a ton of bricks crashing into her brain. Pain split her skull and she cried out, ‘M-Marinette!’ She tried to turn, but all she could see now was red; all she could feel was heat.    
  
_ “It wasn’t your fault.” _   
  
Tikki shook her head. ‘Oh, but it was, Plagg,’ she wanted to cry. It was. She could have prevented it. She could have done more. But she didn’t. This was all her fault.   
  
_ “Master Fu needs you...My kid could definitely use you...Your chosen needs you…” _   
  
No. No. No. No. No!   
  
Tikki tried to shut his voice from her mind, echoing it into the flames that licked her senses. This was all her fault!   
  
_ “I-I need you the most, Sugarcube. So please for me…”   
_   
Tikki shuddered as his words turned the flames around her cold. ‘I’m sorry, Plagg. But no one needs me…not you, not Master Fu, and especially not Marinette now. I’ve disappointed them all. You’re better off without me.’ I deserve to be here. I deserve to be in this much pain. This is all my fault. She slammed her eyes shut and allowed herself to fall into darkness once more.   
  


* * *

  
_ “Who am I? The name’s Plagg. Nice to meet you.”   
_   
Tikki’s eyes fluttered open to darkness. His voice again. Why is his voice still here? I told him to go away.   
  
_ “Oh please. You’re just like my kitten. Look Blogger Girl, Alya, whoever. I’m more than just a genie. I’m a god. God of Destruction actually, so I’d watch my tongue if I were you.” _   
  
She tried to block him out. What was he doing? Introducing himself like that to someone?    
  
_ “Chat Noir? I’m what makes him Chat Noir!”   
_   
Tikki shut her eyes. Go away. Go away. Go away!   
  
_  “I’m here to save Ladybug, Blogger Girl.”   
_   
She opened one eye. What was he talking about? ‘Save...Ladybug?’ Tikki tried to turn toward the voice, but it seemed to echo all around her.    
  
_  “If I can get her out of these earrings, she can survive.”   
_   
Survive? What was Plagg talking about? Wasn’t Marinette already… Tikki couldn’t bring herself to finish her thought. She tried to move her body again, but the darkness and pain still remained all around her.    
  
_ “Tikki, she’s the kwami who makes Ladybug. She’s dormant for now, but I’ll get her out if it’s the last thing I do.”   
_   
‘Oh, Plagg.’ If Tikki could cry right now, she would be swimming in a pool of tears.    
  
_  “Blogger Girl. It’s a kwami thing. It’s hard to understand, but once Tikki is out, we can save Ladybug. I promise you that. And I don’t break my promises.” _   
  
Tikki’s heart stopped. ‘I broke my promises though, Plagg.’ She felt her heart break once more if that was even possible. What kept her still awake however was what he was implying. If what he said was true...‘Marinette is still alive?’ Before she could fully comprehend the thought, a white flash of pain enveloped her once more, and she passed out before she could hear anything else.    
  


* * *

_ “Mother and Father Ladybug! Brought my cheese bread I see! You’re the best!”   
_   
Tikki awoke to his voice again. ‘Plagg. You’re back.’   
  
_ “Still doing the same… But I have a feeling today will be a good day. Especially now that I have cheese in my belly!”   
_   
Tikki couldn’t help but smile. ‘Oh, Plagg. You’re still the same.’ She tried to move around, but she could still not feel her body. At least the pain she felt wasn’t that great anymore.   
  
_ “I’ve tried talking to her. I’ve tried talking to her multiple times. I know she can hear me. But maybe I’m just not saying the right things…”   
_   
‘I /am/ hearing you Plagg!’ Tikki wanted to scream. ‘You’re speaking to me! That’s all I really want to hear!’ She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to leave this place! She just didn’t know how to get out from wherever /this place/ was. She needed to know what was going on at the surface. She needed to see Plagg again. She wanted to hug him and thank him for keeping her sane. She needed to see— She blinked into darkness. ‘Marinette.’ She needed to see Marinette again! Tikki felt a small ring of hope enter her body. That’s right, Marinette might still be alive!   
  
_ “I-I’ll try again, tonight...Thank you, Mother and Father Ladybug.”   
_   
Try again? Mother and Father...Ladybug? Were Marinette’s parents there now? What was going on? Tikki sighed in frustration to herself. She really wanted to know what was going on! How could this be happening? Tikki waited for more words to echo. But none came. Tikki shook her head. ‘No! Don’t leave me alone! Plagg? Plagg!’   
  


* * *

Tikki waited for what seemed like hours in the darkness. She was half glad that she was not feeling enough pain to pass out like the many times before, but she was also half distraught at the effect this silence was doing to her. She couldn’t take it anymore!   
  
_ “Tikki?”   
_   
Her head instantly shot up. ‘Plagg? Plagg!’ Her other half was back!    


_ “Hey, Sugarcube. We’re alone now. I sent Mother and Father Ladybug back home for the night. Those silly humans didn’t even settle their bakery shop finances. A lot of customers and reporters crowding around their home too.” _   
  
She smiled. ‘Please keep talking Plagg.’    
  
_ “Tikki...we really need you to come out. It’s been more than a week. Your chosen isn’t getting any better. As a matter of fact, though the doctors haven’t said anything to Mother and Father Ladybug, I overheard them saying she’s doing worse. They don’t think she’ll make it by the end of this week…” _   
  
Tikki’s eyes widened. What was he talking about? Marinette is...dying? Because of me...again? Tikki felt her guilt rise.    
  
_ “I don’t know what you’re dealing with in there, but just know that none of us blame you for what happened that night. It wasn’t your fault...And so what you broke our promise? We made that promise centuries ago. All I care about is that we’re together again.” _   
  
Tikki felt tears fill her eyes. At least she was able to cry again. ‘I’m sorry, Plagg! I-I didn’t mean to break our promise! I didn’t mean to cause any of this! I wish I could take that night back.’   
  
_  “Your chosen needs you, Sugarcube. We need you. I can’t do this alone.”   
_   
‘I know Plagg. I know. I need you too.’   


_ “You’re Creation, Tikki. You can change Marinette’s fate. I know you can. She isn’t dead yet. This isn’t like how it was in the past. She isn’t your past Ladybugs! She’s still **alive**. And we just need you to help her stay that way.” _   
  
Tikki had had it. He was right. She  _was_ Creation. She never let herself give up. So why has she been doing it now? Marinette  _needed_ her. Tikki slowly felt her body return. She needed to get out. Now!   
  
She let out a loud cry. She screamed. Twisted her body around and around, trying to break herself free until she felt it. A sharp pull. Her eyes widened. She reached forward and desperately tried to grab onto it. When she felt it again, her entire body caved in, and pain and darkness swallowed her whole again. But this time, she fought back. She fought through the indescribable pain. She fought through the black hole that wanted to consume her. She was Creation! She was through giving up. Her chosen needed her.  ‘Marinette, Marinette, Marinette!’   


* * *

Plagg’s eyes widened as his speech was cut off, dashing away as the earrings he was holding started to glow red. His head turned away and he closed his eyes as a bright flash of red light overtook the room. As the light slowly started to vanish, he hesitantly opened one eye.   
  
As the last of the light flickered out from the earrings, a small red creature dropped silently into the room, tears flowing from her large blue eyes. She hovered over the face of her chosen.    
  
“T-Tikki!”   
  
The kwami turned and Plagg flew down and immediately tackled his other half onto the pillow, not caring that he looked and was acting like a blubbering fool. Because for Tikki? He smiled at her and brushed the never-ending tears from her face. He would do anything.    
  


* * *

  
Plagg was never a kwami who comforted people. That was Tikki’s job. He liked to let his chosens suffer for a while, before saying his ‘wise’ wisdom, ultimately knowing he was right all along.    
  
But, his mannerisms were always different around his other half. He couldn’t stand seeing his other half in pain, nor could he stand his other half being sad. Despite them rarely ever seeing each other while they were awake and not dormant in their miraculouses, they had a strong effect on each other. And all he wanted now was to do everything he could to comfort his crying soul mate.    
  
Tikki had not stopped since she exited her miraculous. She was currently caressing her chosen’s pale cheek, trying her best not to break apart once again. “T-This is all my fault. Isn’t it, Plagg?”   
  
The black kwami flew over and patted his other half on the shoulder. “It isn’t. It may seem like it is, but it isn’t.” He drew his paw and brushed the tears from her face. “It’ll be okay, Sugarcube,” he bitterly smiled, “besides, nothing we haven’t seen before; we can get through this, together.”   
  
A loud sob escaped Tikki’s lips before she reached out and hugged him. “Y-yes, b-but it hasn’t happened in centuries!” Tikki cried. “All because I d-didn’t keep my p-promise.” She peered at him as the vision in front of her blurred. “B-But I couldn’t j-just let t-them d-die!” She swiftly turned back to Marinette. “I-Instead, I-I selfishly let my own chosen d-die instead!”   
  
“That’s not true, Tikki! You know that!” Plagg shot back, forcing the red kwami to turn back to him. He frowned. “She’s clearly not dead. We can still fix this!”   
  
“Fix this? Fix this how?” Tikki’s antennae dropped, as she glanced back down to her chosen.   
  
Plagg opened his mouth to explain before footsteps echoed throughout the halls. Their heads shot to the opening door.   
  
An old man walked into the room, followed by a small green floating turtle. Tikki’s eyes instantly widened, unconsciously retreating back towards her miraculous. “M-Master Fu? W-wayzz?”   
  
Master Fu trailed his eyes around the room, lingering slightly on Marinette’s body before his brown orbs landed on Tikki. “It is very good to see you again, Tikki.”   
  
The red kwami hesitantly placed a paw against her black jewels. “W-What are you doing here?”   
  
Master Fu smiled and walked over to them, taking a seat in one of the chairs next to her chosen’s bed. “Wayzz had sensed that you were finally out of your miraculous.” His head turned to Plagg. “We came to make sure everything was alright.”   
  
“It’s fine. You didn’t need to come and babysit me.” Plagg muttered, flicking his tail into the air. He floated over and sat down next to Tikki. “I was doing just fine explaining things before you showed up.”   
  
“Plagg, we’ve always believed you could do it,” Wayzz spoke, floating down to sit on his Master’s shoulder. “But as you’ve probably noticed these past few days, the situation has become direr.”   
  
“Yes,” Master Fu continued, he placed his hand on Marinette’s. “We are very proud of you, Plagg. But we desperately need Chat Noir’s help now more than ever.”   
  
“C-Chat Noir?” Tikki’s bright blue eyes turned to Plagg. “W-why do we need him?”   
  
Plagg rolled his eyes and stared back at Master Fu and Wayzz. “You couldn’t have given me at least 10 minutes to explain everything to her before you walked in, could you?”   
  
“Unfortunately, time is of the essence,” Master Fu sighed, closing his eyes as his finger brushed Marinette’s cold skin. “I fear there is not much time left for Ladybug.”   
  
Tikki’s mouth dropped as she stared back between Master Fu and Marinette. She quickly turned to Plagg. “W-What’s going on? What do you mean?”    
  
Plagg sighed, flashing a glare at Master Fu before turning to Tikki. “While you were dormant,” Plagg paused and scratched a claw behind his neck. “D-Did you remember anything? Any of the conversations I had with you?”   
  
Tikki bit her lip, quickly looking down. “S-Some things. I remember darkness and pain. And you.” She turned to him. “You were speaking to me. B-but I couldn’t understand what was going on.”   
  
Master Fu’s eyebrows rose at the mention of pain but he let Plagg continue.    
  
“Well, basically, Fu thinks that Marinette can live. But we’ll need Chat Noir.” He gestured to his ring on the bed. “Unfortunately, my kitten decided he didn’t want to be Chat Noir anymore. He doesn’t want to talk to me,” Plagg looked down. “Not after what happened.” He looked back at her. “But with your help, we think we can get him to claim back the ring. And help Ladybug get better again.”   
  
Tikki’s mouth dropped. “S-So a-all of this...is my fault?” She turned back to Marinette. “I-If I got out of the earrings faster, s-she would have already gotten better?” Tears flowed from her eyes as she shook her head in desperation.    
  
“It is not your fault, Tikki,” Master Fu interrupted, placing a gentle hand on the kwami’s head. “Everyone grieves differently. But one should never be punished for how they handle such grief.”    
  
Tikki shook her head. “B-but it  _is_ my fault! I could’ve prevented this from ever happening! I could have tried harder to prevent her from leaving that night! I could have tried harder to leave the earrings, but I didn’t!”   
  
“For the last time, Tikki. It’s not your fault!” Plagg shot back. He grabbed onto his other half’s shoulders. “You can keep thinking that way, fine. Go right ahead. But now that you’re out, you can fix things. You can help her live again!”   
  
Tikki’s blue eyes widened as she stared into green orbs. She gingerly looked over to Master Fu and Wayzz who was nodding their heads as well. She looked down.    
  
_Marinette_.    
  
She places a paw on her cheeks. Plagg is right. This time, it would be different. This time, she can save Marinette. Like in her earrings, she will not succumb to the darkness anymore. She was still Creation. She was still inspiration. And this time, this reality, her chosen /will/ survive. She turns back to Plagg, who was anxiously looking at her. She gives him a reassuring smile. She will not be controlled any longer.   
  
“Let’s go get your chosen back.”


	6. Part Six: When the Sun Won't Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris has discovered the true identity of their beloved superhero, Ladybug, to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Creation and Destruction are back and stronger than ever. But will they be able to bring back the rising sun? Or will the day just end in darkness?

Gabriel Agreste had always been a controlling man.

He had always tried to arrange everything in his life the way he wanted it to be. With his fashion label, Gabriel, he was always meticulous with what products he sold, and how his designs were perceived around the world. He would never release something half-ass or a product only meant to improve his stocks. He liked and valued substance; quality over quantity. And that’s what made Gabriel, a worldwide brand worth following. With his son...he had been protective, strict, harsh at times, he admits. But, as he tries so hard to convince himself nowadays, it was only because he wanted nothing bad to happen to him after that day. If he could control every aspect of his son’s life, he would never experience tragedy again; he would never experience losing someone like his mother again.

So when he found the opportunity to become something more, to achieve something greater, he didn’t think twice. He did everything he could to get what he absolutely needed. Even if it cost him the rest of his life...and the loss of his family forever.

He stared absentmindedly at the pale grey walls and closed his eyes, using his pointer finger to draw curvature lines in the air. He found himself doing this everyday since he was put into this cell; always trying to design a dress that just could not be completed, no matter how hard he tried. It wasn’t as if his creativity died when he was arrested; far from it. He was being tortured, having bottled up designs that could never be created. But for some reason, the dress he so desperately wanted to design just did not want to be completed. He had the vision. It would be a simple A-line; red, floor-length, cinched at the waist but would flow down like a waterfall of roses, waiting for its opportunity to bloom. Strapless--wait---no, a sweetheart neckline and the material, he was thinking taffeta; the finest taffeta Paris had to offer. But there was always just something missing. Should he add floral stitches? No, not high class enough. Change the color? That wasn’t it either; it /had/ to be red. Swap the material? Maybe…

A loud bang shook Gabriel out of his creative daze and he opened his eyes, looking up towards his cell door. A guard stood on the outside, glaring dark brown orbs in his direction.

_“Mr. Agreste. You have a visitor.”_

Gabriel’s eyebrows rose slightly. “A visitor?” He echoed back, tilting his head in question. He never had a visitor before since having been put into prison. He picked himself up from his bed, dusting his atrocious black sweatpants and sweatshirt of any dirt particles and cautiously followed the guard out of his cell.

La Santé Prison surprisingly had been treating Gabriel Agreste well. Despite the havoc he had caused Paris over the past 3 years as Hawk Moth, he was still treated to three meals a day and even had the opportunity to exercise outside and converse with other prisoners. Obviously, he chose not to do either and instead kept to himself most of the times, alone in his cell.

He was used to the loneliness already anyway.

The guard stopped in front of a closed door and took his security card and scanned it against the wall. It clicked and Gabriel held his breath as the door slowly opened in front of him. Without warning, the guard pushed him inside and he stumbled ungracefully in, slightly losing his balance and falling onto the black tiled floor.

The room was bright as fluorescent yellow lights beamed down upon him. When Gabriel blinked, the first thing he saw was large black converses. He narrowed his eyes. He’s seen those shoes before...where has he seen them? He gingerly got up from the ground, fixing his hair down in frustration with the guard, and as his head looked up, his vision was instantly consumed by green. His breath got caught in his throat.

“A-Adrien?” he whispered.

No. No, this couldn’t be real. His son couldn’t be here. This was all just a horrible and unbelievable dream. But as he continued to blink his grey-blue eyes, the familiar blond mop of hair seemed to gleam brighter as his small pink lips pressed into a thin line, and those eyes… /her/ eyes continued to stare blankly back at him. He gulped.

“Adrien,” He brought his hand out, wanting to touch him, wanting to make sure he was /real/ but his son tilted his body away and avoided his arm. Gabriel tried his best to hold himself together, as hot tears threatened its way to his eyes. He dropped his hand. “W-What are you doing here, son?”

Gabriel watched as the words that poured out of his mouth made his son flinch. The boy clenched his fist slightly. “Don’t call me son.”

Gabriel winced at the sharp tone his son was giving him, but nevertheless, nodded his head to agree. “Alright, Adrien,” he responded, pushing his glasses back up his face. Although he so badly wanted to gather up his boy in his arms, he had to respect his son’s wishes, even if it meant never touching him again.

Adrien had made his way over to one of the empty tables and sat down, rubbing his hand against his knuckles as he glanced anxiously around the empty room. Gabriel was glad that the guard that had pushed him in was no longer in the room with them. Privacy was nice, though he wouldn’t be surprised at all if there were multiple cameras following his every move.

As he slowly went to join him at the table, Gabriel took this time to really look at his son, taking in every inch of what he had missed. Though it was only a year since he last saw him, it was as if he was looking at a stranger. Sure, his son looked the same on the outside but it was his eyes that told him things were different. Growing up, what Gabriel most loved about Adrien was his expressive light green eyes; a literal door to his perfect soul. Now, it was as if he was looking at death. Mixed with the large dark circles that seemed to take over his pale, sullen cheeks, the irregular beard growth that looked like it was unkempt for weeks, and a pungent smell that definitely wasn’t emitting from his own person, Gabriel knew this visit wasn’t for fun.

“What are you doing here?” He asked his son again once he sat down.

Adrien closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. He clenched his fist together and Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at the dark nail-like scab wounds that lined his palm. “I-I don’t actually know why I’m here,” Adrien finally whispered aloud.

Gabriel stayed silent as he allowed his son to collect his troubling thoughts.

Adrien opened his eyes as his dull green orbs seemed to stare at nothing. “I just d-didn’t have anyone…” He let a choked laugh as he slowly turned his head toward him. “And I-I still don’t have anyone.” His cold words struck bullets into Gabriel’s heart.

“Son…”

Adrien narrowed his eyes as he glared slits into the man he hated and loved. “No, Fath--” He stopped himself and instantly shook his head. “No, Gabriel. You don’t get to call me son anymore. I am /not/ your son. You lost that privilege the moment you turned into Hawk Moth.” Gabriel jumped as Adrien’s fists slammed onto the table, the noise echoing throughout the room. “Why did you even do it?” Adrien uttered. “Why?”

Gabriel blinked his eyes, as the tears he was trying to keep to himself burst from its seams. “I-I didn’t mean for it to have gone that far, Adrien.” He brushed his tears from his cheeks. “It was all for the ultimate power. I-I had to have it!”

Adrien let out a loud scoff. “Ultimate power? Why would you even /need/ something like that? You put /everyone/ in Paris in danger; Every. Single. Day, Fath--Gabriel. So you better pray the reason why you did what you did was worth it.”

“It was!” Gabriel found himself shouting. He clenched his fist tightly.  “And if I had the chance, I would do the same thing again!”

“Why did you do it then? Why did you become Hawk Moth, Father? Why did you risk everything? Risk me?”

“It was for your mother! It was always for your mother!”

The room fell silent once more as large breaths filled the room; the two men standing vulnerable, each at each other’s mercy.

“M-mom?” Adrien’s voice finally cracked. “What does mom have to do with this?”

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm the nerves that were running through his body. “The ultimate wish,” he started. “The ultimate wish could have brought her back.”

Adrien’s eyes instantly widened. “W-What?”

Gabriel shut his eyes. “I know what it sounds like. But when I found the Butterfly miraculous, when I learned of the combined power of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses, I had to try. I had to...for Emilie.”

Gabriel didn’t have any time to react before he found himself slammed onto a wall, a hand clenched tightly to his sweatshirt collar. “Brought her back? How?!” Adrien screamed. He had never seen his son like this before. His eyes were screaming in desperation as his entire body shook, tears flowing from his light green orbs.

_What had happened to his son?_

Gabriel slowly pushed back, removing his son’s fists from his neck but held on tightly to his wrists. “Adrien, what happened?” He asked, his voice deepening slightly, trying his best to get his son to open up to him.

It didn’t take much. A loud sob escaped the boy’s lips, trembling as blurry green orbs stared back at him. “S-She’s gone. She’s gone! She’s gone!” The boy finally broke down, falling to his knees as the floor grew wet, a flood of tears creating small puddles on the tiled floor.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes slightly. He couldn’t possibly be talking about his mother? She had disappeared years ago. “Who’s gone, son?”

“T-the only one that was left in my life.” Adrien gasped loudly, attempting to get air back into his lungs, “the only one. And now she’s gone!”

“I-I still don’t understand.”

Adrien clenched his fist and slammed them onto the floor. He let out another loud sob before angrily turning his head toward his father. “Ladybug, Father! Ladybug is gone! Dead!” Gabriel’s eyes widened, but Adrien continued, shaking his head as tears continued to flow. “I-I could’ve saved her! Or at least d-died with her! But I didn’t! I-It’s all my fault she’s dead!”

“Your fault? It isn’t your fault a superhero died!” Gabriel tried to say, convincing himself this all wasn’t true.

“It **_is_ ** m-my fault! I-I could have done something. She was my everything. She was always there for me. Why didn’t I-I see it sooner? Why? I-I knew her. I loved her. In and out of the suit. Why? W-Why is she gone?”

Gabriel had no words to say. Ladybug...Was Ladybug dead? Since when did that happen? He tried to recall events from this past week. He had noticed the prison to be less enthusiastic and the guards to be in a frenzy more than usual, but it was a prison! Their behavior never made him question anything. Because he refused to talk to anyone, he had been kept in the dark for most things happening on the outside. But for Ladybug to be...dead? How did that happen? And did Adrien just say in and out of the suit? A growing cold storm began to brew in his body and he instantly shook his head. It--It couldn’t be.

“What are you talking about Adrien? You know--knew Ladybug?” Gabriel whispered.

Adrien scoffed and narrowed his green orbs until they were mere slits, glaring daggers into his father’s orbs. “Of course I did. She was my everything.” He gingerly got up from the ground and stared down at the man who had tortured his life. “D-Don’t pretend like you don’t know, Father. You know. You’ve always known since I was 14.”

Gabriel continued to shake his head, staring out at the grey walls again. No. No. No. No. No.

“You _knew_ and yet you still did what you did.”

“No, no, no!”

“I know you did!” Adrien spat, still staring down at him. “How could you still have done it? To your own son?”

“I-I didn’t know!”

 “Yes, you did!” Adrien practically screamed, his voice echoing and bouncing off all the walls in the small room. “You knew I was Chat Noir! And you still tried to kill us every day for 3 years!”

Gabriel trembled as the truth was finally set free. “I-I didn’t know,” he tried to repeat but the words were practically caught in his throat because he **_did_ ** know. He knew his son was most likely Chat Noir. He tested it multiple times, even going so far as risking his son’s life to know the absolute truth. But to finally hear it aloud after all these years; it left Gabriel speechless.

“Y-You must be glad right now,” Adrien spoke again. “You finally got your wish. Ladybug is finally dead. Too bad it wasn’t by your hands.”

“I never wanted to kill you both!” Gabriel tried to defend himself, but his words meant nothing to his son.

 “The ultimate wish,” Adrien turned his dark gaze over toward his father. “Is it true? Can it really bring people back from the dead?”

 Gabriel’s mouth dropped. “Y-You can’t possibly think of using it? After everything?”

 “I will do what I have to, to bring back **_my_**  everything!”

Gabriel watched as his son continued to break. Truth be told, even he did not know if the ultimate wish could do it. But he did not want to see his son follow the same path as him, even if it was real.

“Son,” Adrien flinched slightly at his choice of word. “I-I know what you’re thinking. But if there’s one thing I can give you now, it’s to not make the same mistakes I’ve made.” Gabriel bit his cheek, the acid in his words seeping through the still air. “I-I did what I thought was right for _my_ everything too. And look where it ended.” He gestured to the prison he was currently sitting in. He sighed loudly before brushing his hand through his light blond hair. “Just think carefully, son. Before you do anything you’ll regret.”

As a soft silence echoed throughout the room, Adrien slowly brushed his tears from his face and his lips pressed thinly into a line. He took one last glance down at him. “I already told you,” he walked back toward the exit and jerked open the door with a glare. “Don’t call me son.”

Gabriel Agreste didn’t know what would happen to Adrien after he disappeared down the grey corridor. He only prayed it wasn’t too late to save him from himself.

  **. . .**

 

_A loud doorbell rang through the air and Adrien stopped fluffing his pillows and turned his head toward the sound. He gulped, brushing his hand down his white collared shirt and quickly shook his nerves away._

_“Bro!” A voice emerged, booming through his still furniture-less corridor. “You said your new place was just alright. No man, this is awesome!”_

_Adrien grinned as he walked over to his dark-skinned friend and gave him a fist bump in greeting. “Nino, thanks for coming!”_

_Nino grinned, dropping the small boombox he was holding to the floor. “Like I would miss my best friend’s first night at his new place!” Adrien laughed at his enthusiasm and gestured toward the back of the living room._

_“You can set up your music back there,” he scratched the back of his neck. “I-It s-still isn’t furnished, but the set up should still work.”_

_“No worries, man! I can make music magic with anything!” He winked, and Adrien laughed as he watched his friend make his way over to his living room. Nino inspected the wall switches and plugged in his boombox in a cinch. Nino grinned to himself and gave Adrien a quick thumbs up. “Good to go, bro!” He pressed a button, and the entire room began to explode in sound._

_“Awesome!” Adrien nodded his head, he walked back over and plopped himself on his couch, looking around the living room. The couch was the only ‘real’ furniture that was present in this room. He did buy a large enough rug for this event for his friends to comfortably sit on and borrowed a makeshift table from his friendly neighbor. Although the room was bare, he couldn’t help himself but grin because this was all...his. And only his._

_“What are you smiling so creepily about?”_

_Adrien chuckled as Nino took a seat next to him, sighing ever so slightly as his body melted into the couch. “I’m just happy is all.”_

_“You damn well should be, my friend!” Nino spread out his arms. “With a couch like this? I want to marry it. Where’d you find it and what did you put in it to make it seem like I’m floating on a cloud?”_

_Adrien grinned. “It’s a secret,” he said with a wink. And before Nino could reply back, another doorbell ring rang through the air._

_“Looks like the girls are finally here,” Nino muttered, not bothering to get up from the couch._

_Adrien felt his heart race again as he made his way over to his front door. He had no reason to be nervous, but he just couldn’t help it. This was his first time his friends were seeing his new place. He wanted them to have a good time. Nothing could go wrong tonight!_

_“Adrien! Your house looks so good! Wow!”_

_Adrien chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks, Alya. Nino’s already in the living room. I suggest you go collect him before he breaks up with you and makes out with the couch instead.” Alya narrowed her eyes slightly at the blond before quickly making her way inside. Adrien let out a small laugh to himself before his light green eyes trailed to the girl still on his apartment steps._

_Marinette was smiling up at him, holding a large tray of her family’s bakery goods in her arms. Adrien couldn’t help but grin widely at her. “Marinette! You came.”_

_She giggled and her voice sent slight shivers down his spine. “Of course!” She gestured to the large plate in her hands. “Who else is going to supply all the food for tonight?”_

_He continued to smile at her and gestured for her to come inside. “Touche, Marinette,” he winked. “I will take the tray from you though, Mademoiselle.”_

_“Why thank you, Monsieur. What a welcoming host.”_

_The two stared into each other’s eyes for a second before bursting into laughter together. Adrien absolutely loved whenever Marinette was near him. Whenever she was around, his cheeks always hurt from smiling too much at the end of each day. And she had the uncanny ability to make him feel warm all over. He didn’t dare admit it out loud to anyone, but he was beginning to get addicted to her presence, always craving more of her beautiful aura. He was glad their friendship had evolved up to this point. He barely could even remember when she was a stuttering mess in front of him. Though, it was always fun to joke about those times with her. She would go red in the cheeks and always looked so adorable._

_Adrien quickly shook his head from those thoughts. Marinette would alway and /only/ be a good friend to him. His heart, unfortunately, was reserved for another; even if he had slight feelings deep down in the pit of his stomach for the black-haired girl in front of him. He gingerly took the tray from her arms, trying not to drool all over the pastries and they made their way to the kitchen, creating small talk with each other as they entered his home._

_Alya and Nino had taken liberty in finding themselves some glasses to drink from and that’s when Adrien noticed the large glass bottles on his kitchen table. As he carefully placed the tray of pastries next to it, he asked. “Who brought the alcohol?”_

_“I did!” Alya exclaimed, holding up a bottle of vodka in her hands. She had just finished pouring four shots. “It isn’t a celebration until all of us are drunk.” She said with a wink, eyeing Marinette specifically who shrunk closer to his side._

_“You just wanted an excuse to drink again, Alya,” Marinette muttered softly, and Adrien chuckled at the comment._

_“I just wanted an excuse to drink with /both/ of you.” Alya shot back, gesturing to the green and blue duo. “I’ve never drunk with either of you before and tonight, that’s about to change!”_

_Marinette and Adrien took a glance at each other and they both shuddered internally. Whenever Alya was involved with alcohol, things...just didn’t end well._

_“Come on guys. It’s a celebration!” Nino cut in, grabbing a glass himself. “Adrien has finally bought a home for himself!”_

_“Yeah! Tonight will just be fun. No shenanigans, I swear.” Alya smiled, holding out two glasses for them to take._

_Adrien sighed, brushing his fingers through his blond hair before taking one of the glasses. “Alright, but just because it’s a special occasion.” He looked down at Marinette. “You in too?”_

_Marinette pursed her lips before letting out a loud groan. “Since you’re doing it, I guess I will too.” She grabbed the last glass from Alya’s hand and the journalist squealed in delight._

_“A toast then!” Alya held her glass in the air. The rest of the trio followed her. “To Mr. Adrien Agreste! Finally leaving his shit hole of a life behind him and starting a new!” Adrien rose his brows at the statement but nevertheless smiled gratefully in his friend’s direction._

_Their glasses clinked loudly in the air and as they each took their shot, Adrien finally felt like he was home._

_The night raged on as the quad talked throughout the night, eating all of Marinette’s pastries until there was only half-eaten cold bread left and danced to Nino’s jams until they were too tired to get up. Alya and Nino had crashed simultaneously, snoring loudly together on the couch. Adrien yawned to himself as he rubbed his hand over his left eye. He turned to his right and Marinette looked as tired as he felt._

_“Come on, Marinette. You can sleep in my room.” He found himself saying, carefully getting up from the floor and holding out his hand for his friend to take. She nodded sleepily and grasped on, being careful not to trip as they made their way into his room._

_Adrien was grateful that his room, at least, was entirely furnished. His large bed stood center and Adrien was glad it was big enough for two people. He let out another yawn and walked Marinette over to one side of the bed, helping her get into the bed. \ “Will you be alright for the rest of the night?”_

_“Mmhmm. I’m good. Just sleepy.” He heard her mutter back, and Adrien let out a soft chuckle._

_“I never knew you could drink that much, Marinette.”_

_The girl pursed her lips as she turned slowly to stare at him. “Just because I’m s-small, doesn’t mean I can’t handle a lot,” she slurred._

_Adrien smiled. “Okay, okay. Let’s go to sleep.”_

_“Y-You’re sleeping here too?” Marinette muttered, finally looking around the empty room._

_He rubbed the back of his neck, a small wave of heat traveling through his body. “U-uh, yeah. My bed is big enough for the both of us. If that’s okay,” he trailed off, glancing away from his female friend._

_Marinette didn’t respond at first but after a few moments of awkward silence, Adrien watched her nod her head. “O-Of course. Come into bed with me.”_

_A brief pause of silence filled the room as Adrien felt the heat in his body start to rise at her words. Marinette blinked her bluebell eyes slowly before they widened instantly. “Oh my god. I meant! Y-yes it’s fine! Not like that! I just meant to hop in bed with m-me! I don’t mind sleeping with you! I-I mean n-next to you! I-I don’t mind sleeping next to you.”_

_Adrien couldn’t help himself but let out a loud laugh. “You know, you just acted exactly how you were in Collège, Marinette.” She brought her head into her hands in embarrassment and he smiled, fighting the urge to take her hands away just so he could see her cute blushing cheeks. He walked over to the other side of the bed and got in, rustling the sheets as they both adjusted their positions. They both tried to go to sleep then; the day had been long and the alcohol was taking a toll on their bodies. But their presence next to each other just seemed to scream out.  Adrien felt himself removing the comforter from his body, the heat from before just did not want to leave his body._

_“H-hey, Adrien?”_

_He felt his mouth go dry, as her soft melodic voice broke through the still night. “Yeah?”_

_“I didn’t want to ask you before with everyone being all happy,” Adrien turned his head as he stared at the side of his friends face. “B-but are you okay?”_

_Adrien blinked his light green orbs. “O-Okay?” He whispered back._

_He watched as her head slowly turned to him. “Yeah, okay?” She bit her lip. He tried not to stare at it. “I-it must have been hard to have to go through everything. With your f-father and all.”_

_Adrien let out a small grimace. “I’m alright, Marinette. You don’t have to worry about me.”_

_“But w-what if I want to?”_

_Adrien felt a small pang in his heart as he stared into his friend’s bluebell eyes. He couldn’t help himself but think he’s seen those reassuring eyes somewhere before...But he couldn’t remember. He just knew her eyes felt like home, and he never wanted to stop looking into them. “I’m fine, Marinette.”_

_Marinette stared back at him. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking. But eventually, after a few moments, her pink lips broke into a small smile. “You know I’ll always be here for you, right Adrien?” She whispered, trailing her eyes all over his face. “You can come to me whenever you end up not feeling okay, alright?”_

_As he continued to get lost in those pooling blue eyes, the heat in the room rose; his skin feeling like it was on fire and he couldn’t help himself but want to get closer to her. He found himself reaching his hand over and entwining his fingers with hers. He gave her a smile, as her cheeks bloomed red at their touch. “I know, Marinette. I know. Thank you.”_

_As they adjusted their bodies closer together, they finally both closed their eyes for the night; never letting go of each other’s hand until Nino and Alya woke them up with a bright flash of a camera._

**. . .**

 

Adrien stared blankly at the picture. His pointer absentmindedly tracing her sleeping face and stopping at their laced hands. The two bodies in the picture were cuddled next to each other, oblivious to the world around them and he couldn’t help but place the framed picture back on his chest.

He had felt nothing since he left his father’s cell hours before. Why he even went, he still didn’t know. But he was drained, exhausted, still, he didn’t want to shut his eyes. The nightmares would come back: screams, fire, explosions, until a tidal wave muffled it all, crashing into him and slowly pulling him down, down into the darkness, drowning him in soft silence until he was desperately coughing himself awake. He had this dream every day since _that_ night and he refused to go to sleep now. He could tell it was taking a dark toll on his body, but he didn’t care. He deserved it.

He found himself reaching for his right-hand ring finger, twirling an object that was no longer present. He closed his eyes as red images flashed through his mind. He felt his body churn and his heart rate rise. He opened them and continued to stare back up at the ceiling, doing his best to calm his heated breaths and trying to stifle the sounds in his ears.

Adrien couldn’t keep living like this.

He couldn’t even close his eyes without having flashbacks. Couldn’t even sit in silence without hearing her voice echo through his mind. Couldn’t even eat without feeling like throwing everything back up again. He wanted to end it all. He wanted to be with her again.

**_So why hasn’t he done it?_ **

It was her, of course. _She_ would be furious if he actually went through with it. But he just _**couldn’t**_ anymore.

As his vision glazed into a black stream of darkness, Adrien found himself falling, thinking back on all the memories of  _her_ he could possibly remember. Those bright bluebell eyes that always shined when she looked at him, her sweet smell of bread that he wished he could smell all the time, her beautiful euphonious voice that he could have listened to forever, her soft dark as night hair that he wished he had the opportunity to brush his fingers through. How did he not know? How did he go through 4 years of his life not knowing she was always there next to him? How did he not know until it was too late?

He found himself clenching his fists, wincing slightly as his nails began to puncture his wounds on his palms again. He really had to stop doing that. But the pain kept him distracted. And that’s all he really wanted.

Before he could grab a towel to wipe the blood off of his hands, Adrien heard a soft muffle outside his room. Small voices seemed to echo through and Adrien narrowed his eyes slightly. This was his mind playing tricks again. He grabbed the first piece of clothing he could find and carefully pressed it on his wounds, staining the fabric red. As he watched the red spread across the fiber, he noticed a movement in the doorway. He turned his head quickly but saw nothing.

He blinked. He could’ve sworn he saw something moving.  Was he going crazy? He glanced down at his palms. He didn’t think he was losing _that_  much blood.

“I thought those wounds would have disappeared by now. How unfortunate.”

Adrien jumped into the air, dropping the fabric from his hand as a familiar voice echoed behind him. He slowly turned his head and instantly locked eyes with large green orbs staring straight at him through the darkness.

“P-Plagg?” He whispered, breathing out slowly trying to calm his beating heart. “No. Y-you’re not here.”

The black kwami flew to his chosen’s face and tilted his head. “You don’t look so good, Adrien.” He tapped his claw against his cheek. “I always had a feeling you couldn’t live without me, but now that I’m seeing you again, you really can’t.”

Adrien stood shocked, staring at the kwami in front of him. “I-I don’t understand. How are you here? I got rid of you!”

“Oh please, hotshot.” Plagg rolled his eyes. “Like you could ever get rid of /me/.” Plagg flew down and landed on top of his desk, looking around the place. The kwami tried not to wince as the mess his chosen was currently living in. “Nice to see you’ve redecorated and living in a pigsty now.”

“What are you doing here, Plagg?” Adrien demanded, clenching his teeth. “I thought I made it clear when I took off the ring; I never wanted to see you again.”

“Don’t be like that sunshine!” Adrien’s eyes narrowed as his kwami continued to fly across the room, examining everything as if he was seeing it for the first time. “I wanted to see you.”

“Stop playing games with me, Plagg!”

“I’m not playing games.”

Adrien stared at his kwami, heat rising as he tried his best to calm himself. “Why exactly are you here, Plagg?”

Plagg took a glance at him and smiled. “I have a gift for you.” And as Adrien’s eyes narrowed once more, Plagg withdrew a familiar metal ring. “I believe this is yours.”

Adrien immediately clenched his fist. “I never wanted to see that ring again, Plagg. Get it out of my face!”

“Don’t be like that, kid.” Plagg started, inching his way closer to his ex-chosen. “We both know you’re happy to see it.”

Adrien snarled, blood flowing once more from his wounds on his palm. “I made it perfectly clear a week ago. I don’t want that ring back!”

“And why is that by the way?” Plagg asked, still moving forward. “Why **_did_**  you give up the ring?” He rose his little black antennae. “Sure you thought it was all my fault. I accept that. But what was it about Chat Noir specifically that you just never wanted to see again?”

Adrien bit his lip as his entire body shook with anger. This was all just another illusion his mind wanted to play with him. Plagg really wasn’t there. He wasn’t staring at him. He definitely wasn’t holding that damn silver ring in his paws. It was all in his mind; his guilty consciousness finally breaking free. “Go away Plagg.”

“No, not until you answer my question!” Plagg said flying closer to his face.

“I said. Go. Away.”

“No!”

“Damn it, go away!” Adrien swung his arm and whacked the silver ring out of his face and Plagg’s mouth dropped as it flew through the air, banging heavily onto his bedroom door before falling onto the ground. Adrien’s eyes widened at the sound. This was real.

“Adrien! What the hell?”

His lips trembled as he stared once more into his kwami’s eyes. This was real. Plagg was really there. Plagg was /really/ in front of him. He felt his chest tighten. “G-go away, Plagg.”

Plagg’s mouth pursed into a line, his tail twitching back and forth. “Look, kid,” Plagg snarled. “I liked you. I really did. You were an amazing chosen, and I loved everything about you. You were kind, selfless, caring, empathetic. Always did what was right. No matter how nauseating it would be.” His green eyes narrowed. “But this /current/ you? I can’t stand. You think I want to be here? You think I want to deal with your stupid teenage tantrum? No. I don’t. But I’m here because I need to be here. And /you/ will cooperate with me, whether you like it or not!”

“Why /are/ you here then?” Adrien found himself shouting, his chest rising as the fire within him rose. “Just leave. I don’t want to do whatever you need me to do.”

“Even if it meant helping my chosen?”

Their two heads turned toward the entrance of the room. A small red...thing was flying forward, holding the silver ring in her paws. Adrien’s eyes widened as he stared at the small creature. It reminded him of…

“Ladybug,” he whispered.

The red kwami smiled at him. “It is nice to finally meet you, Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir. My name is Tikki and I am Ladybug’s kwami.”

Adrien blinked his eyes. He shook his head. No no no no no no no no no. “W-what’s going on? Why are you here? What’s happening?” He brought his hands to his temples as he shook his head back and forth. “T-this isn’t happening. Not happening.” He was officially going crazy. His lack of sleep was finally catching up to him. This wasn’t real. This /couldn’t/ be real.

Plagg rolled his eyes and shot Tikki a glare. “We were making progress, Tiks. Now, look what you did? You broke him!”

Tikki glared at Plagg and shoved the ring back into his paws. “You were going nowhere with him! All you were doing was shouting at each other! You know we are on a tight schedule, and we need him now!”

Adrien’s hand shook as he looked between the two kwamis. “What’s going on? Why are you here, Tikki? Why is Plagg here?”

Tikki smiled in his direction. “What we are about to tell you is very important, Chat Noir. But my chosen needs you. And she needs you now more than ever.”

“Y-Your chosen?”

“Yes, Chat Noir.” Tikki flew over and touched his cheek. “Marinette is still alive. And we need your help to keep her that way.”

Adrien’s entire world collapsed on top of him as his light green orbs widened at her words.

“Alive?” He breathed. “M-Marinette is alive?”

Tikki smiled warmly at him. “Yes, but we need you, Chat Noir. You must claim back Plagg and the ring and you must go to the hospital now!”

Adrien’s mouth dropped as he turned toward Plagg. “What? Why does that matter?”

“Like Plagg and I, you and Marinette are each other’s yin and yang. Creation and Destruction. One cannot survive without the other. She needs you to survive.”

Adrien continued to shake his head. He didn’t understand. “How is she still alive? T-the explosion? T-The video?”

“The miraculous saved her. The video was her parent’s doing. But she’s still gravely injured and has been for the past week. She’s dying kid. We need you.” Plagg answered back crossing his paws.

The gears in Adrien’s mind started to churn. “The past week?” He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Plagg. “If you knew you needed me, why didn’t you just find me a week ago?”

“I-It was because of m-me.”

Adrien turned to Tikki whose small redhead was bowed. “I-I was stuck in her earrings, and it took Plagg the entire week to get me out.” She bit her lip as small tears entered her blue eyes. “I-I’m sorry Chat Noir. It was a-all my fault Marinette ended up like this. This was never supposed to happen. But it did. And I’m sorry for everything.”

Adrien closed his eyes, red flashes entering his mind once more. “N-No, Tikki, it was mine. If I just t-transformed when I could--”

“Enough of the pity party!” Plagg interrupted, clearly over everything. “No matter who’s fault it is, nothing can change the past, so we have to look at the future. Ladybug is still alive, and that’s all that matters!” He pushed the ring in front of Adrien’s face. “Are you going to claim back the ring and save your mate or what? I’ve been waiting for this day since I first learned Ladybug was alive!”

Adrien stared at the silver ring in front of him. He was still confused by everything that was happening. Did he even deserve the ring anymore? He couldn’t save her. And he was nothing without her… But knowing that his Marinette...his everything was still alive? That’s all he needed to convince him.

He clenched his jaw and nodded his head. “I’m still lost with everything that’s going on. But for Marinette, I-I’ll do anything.” He took the ring from Plagg and placed it back where it belonged. A bright green light from the ring flashed across the room and Plagg immediately closed his eyes as he felt his soul connect back to Adrien. Tikki smiled at the two.

Plagg cheekily grinned and shot Adrien a cat-like smile. “Just say the words, kid.”

Adrien finally let out his first grin since that day. He nodded to himself. “Plagg, Claws out!”

**. . .**

 

Chat Noir felt alive again as he flew across Paris. His lady was still alive! His lady needed him! And he was coming for her. He would stop at nothing to get her in his arms again. As he saw the hospital come into sight, he jumped quickly down and detransformed. Tikki had told him to hold off with his alter ego until instructed to do so.

Adrien stepped through the doors to the hospital. He instantly grimaced at the smell. He always hated hospitals. Plagg and Tikki had nestled themselves safely inside his jacket pocket, and he was glad he felt their presence because he knew without them, he wouldn’t have made his way to her door.

He hesitated, his hand shaking as he stared at the nameplate.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

“Chat Noir?” Adrien looked down his jacket and his eyes met with dark blue. “Everything will be alright.” Tikki smiled, placing her paw against his beating heart. “Just calm down and open the door. She’s been waiting for you.”

“Don’t be a scaredy cat now.”

Adrien tried not to roll his eyes at Plagg’s extra comment. He took a deep breath.

_Marinette was waiting for him. His everything was waiting for him._

He opened the door.

And as he looked around the room, his heart immediately dropped; his legs giving out from under him.

As Tikki and Plagg felt the sudden fall, they immediately flew out of his pocket in a panic. Their mouths dropped at the sight in front of them.

“W-what happened?” Tikki uttered, tears slowly entering her eyes. “We were only gone for a few hours!”

Plagg blinked back his emerging tears and quickly looked around, floating around the room for any signs. “I-I don’t know.”

Tikki and Plagg glanced at each other before looking down, Tikki’s lips trembling as she spoke.

“C-Chat Noir?”

“Kid.”

They didn’t know what to do.

In the center of the room lay a perfectly made bed. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was no longer there.


	7. Part Seven: Protector of Paris (ALIVE Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris has discovered the true identity of their beloved superhero, Ladybug, to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Although Creation and Destruction successfully brought back the Black Cat, what actually happened to the Protector of Paris? And who is willing to risk everything to bring her back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know things are ending when the title of the chapter is the same as the title of the story. We’ve finally come to the end of my series!

_The night was chill as the two superheroes of Paris relaxed on the Eiffel Tower after a long night of patrol._

_Chat Noir lay on his back, pawing mindlessly into the air as his partner dangled her yo-yo over his face. She giggled softly as he batted her weapon away, keeping his bright green eyes locked on his swinging red prey. Chat Noir never appreciated some of the cat-like tendencies he adopted once he transformed, but nights such as this, playing with his Lady, he didn’t mind acting like a kitten one bit._

_“Hey, Chaton?”_

_Chat Noir grinned widely as he pawed at the yo-yo, suppressing the urge to turn his body immediately around and pouncing at it. He tore his eyes away from his toy and looked into his partner’s bluebell eyes. “Hmm?”_

_“How long...” Ladybug started, removing her gaze from his and turned her head towards the city skyline. “How long do you think we’ll be superheroes?”_

_Chat Noir rose a brow at the question before tilting his head. “What do you mean, M’lady?”_

_She bit her lip, placing her yo-yo back on the ground. “Well, we’ve been fighting for Paris for a little over a year now,” she began, trailing her eyes around the city. “I know eventually we’ll defeat Hawk Moth,” She turned back to face him once more, her dark blue eyes staring straight into his soul. “But what do you think will happen to us after that?”_

_Chat Noir quickly sat up, turning his full attention to his partner. This was a conversation that he thought of himself from time to time, but they never spoke about it before. He always assumed it was a topic that they’d get to when the actual time happened. But based off of his Lady’s solemn tone, he knew that timing was now. “What brought this up, Ladybug?”_

_She shook her head. “I don’t know,” she sighed, leaning back against the metal pillar. “I was just thinking.” She looked down and gave him a small smile. “You know, lycée is coming up for us soon. We need to start making decisions on what séries to take, which will in turn affect what we’re going to pursue, and then what job will be taking, and where we’re going to live, and how we’re going to live, and how can we do all that while still being Paris’s superheroes? It’s just--”_

_“M’lady,” Chat Noir interrupted, placing his hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Breathe.”_

_She followed his instructions before letting out a small groan. “I-I’m sorry, Chat. It’s just thinking about all that,” she looked down to her lap. “The future kind of scares me a little,” she finally whispered aloud._

_Chat Noir rubbed his thumb over her collarbone in comfort. The future has always scared him as well. He still didn’t know what he wanted to pursue, or which path to take for lycée too. Probably something his Father wanted, but even that made him think darker thoughts such as when would he finally be strong enough to defy his father and choose his life for himself? He mentally shook the thought from his head and focused his attention back to his love. If there was one thing he was certain about in his future, it was her._

_He smiled. “It’s normal sometimes to be scared, M’lady. I am too.” She tilted her head towards him. “But you shouldn’t worry about it too much. Everything usually works out for the best in the end.”_

_“You really think so?” His lady whispered, her soft voice echoing into the silent night._

_“Of course, M’lady,” he grinned and brushed his hand across her pale rosy cheeks. “And besides, no matter what happens to us in the future, you’ll always be my partner,” he winked. “Unfurtionately for you, you’ll never get rid of this feline.”_

_Ladybug’s lips curved into a small smile as her bluebell eyes twinkled in the moonlight. “And you’ll never get rid of this bug as well, Chaton.” She teased before reaching up and placing her hand over his. “You’re stuck with me forever.”_

_Chat Noir grinned, feeling his body bathe in soft warmth. “Then I’ll look forward to our forever.”_

_His grin widened as his partner’s cheeks flushed a deep red. She wiggled out of his hold and picked up her yo-yo from the floor, preparing herself to leave. “You silly kitty,” she mumbled, but she couldn’t hide the look of happiness that was etched on her face._

_He took his chance. “My future will be nothing without you, Ladybug.”_

_As Chat Noir watched his partner’s cheeks flush once more, she giggled to herself before reaching over and flicking his bell._

_“Mine too, Chaton,” she smiled. “Mine too.”_

**. . .**

 

Doctor Thomas took a seat at his desk before removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He’d been having the worst week of his career so far. As if being the main doctor for a slowly dying Ladybug wasn’t enough; there were still a large group of citizens who were also injured during the terrorist attack, and he and his staff have been overworked to the bone. He barely had any time to eat, let alone sleep and he desperately needed it. He opened his eyes reluctantly and glanced at his office clock.

_10:26pm_

He groaned slightly and got up from his chair. He needed to do his nightly routine check-up on Ladybu--Marinette, he caught himself thinking. Even though he tried so hard to put the two and two together, he still found it difficult to refer to Ladybug with her real name. To think, a teenage girl has been saving Paris for 4 years?

He exited his office and made his way down the hall, peering into some of his patient’s room to make sure everything was fine, before heading toward the elevator. He always disliked doing nightly check-ins, especially on the 19th floor. It was always too quiet for his liking, seeing as it was off-limits to anyone, only doctors and nurses, and reserved for special guests of the hospital. As he exited onto the floor, he felt himself shudder a little at the soft cold breeze that ran through the quiet halls. The lobby and floor were dark, only a few lamps on here and there. Not many patients had the opportunity to get treated on the 19th floor, and it was only Ladyb--Marinette who occupied a suite at this time.

He mentally went over the checklist of things to do as he walked down the hall to her room. Check her vitals, replace her bandages, check for infections, administer shots… He rubbed his temples. He had a lot riding on him. He knew that her life was in his hands, yet, as a doctor, he still couldn’t understand how she was still alive. She should have died in the final bombings, yet she was still breathing. He didn’t know what else he could do for her, other than just waiting for the inevitable, and he couldn’t stand it. He didn’t know how to save a person who was already dead.

_She didn’t need him. She needed a miracle._

As he pushed opened the door to her suite, he stopped in his tracks. And blinked thrice.

“W-who are you?”

In the middle of the room stood a very old man.

The man turned to him and he smiled. “Ah, Doctor Thomas. I was wondering when you would arrive.”

Thomas shook his head and reached over to the telephone at the entrance of the room. “I-I don’t know who you are, but I’m calling security. No one is allowed on this floor, other than her parents and her friend. And especially not in this room.”

The man continued to smile and gingerly sat down on the chair next to Marinette’s bed. “You are here for her nightly check-up, am I right?” The old man continued, ignoring Thomas’s warning. “She needs her bandages changed, and her vitals need to be checked once more. They were fluctuating a bit before you arrived.”

Thomas scrunched his brows, his curiosity getting the best of him, and hesitated lifting the phone up. “W-Who are you?” He wanted to know.

“My name is Wang Fu. I am,” The old man turned his head and looked over at Marinette. “Let’s just say, I am Ladybug’s Guardian.”

“Ladybug’s...Guardian?” Thomas repeated slowly. “You must be her grandfather then,” he concluded, tilting his head. If he squinted at the right angle, he very well could be Sabine’s father.

“We are not blood related,” Wang Fu replied. “We are more spiritually connected than physically.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes, gripping the phone in his hand once more. Was this man crazy? “I-I don’t understand what you mean.”

Wang Fu smiled. “There are a lot of things in this universe that are a mystery, Thomas. Science and medicine can only go so far. But there is always something greater in play, balancing out the fiction from reality.”

Thomas’ mouth dropped slightly. Yup. This man was crazy. “H-How did you get into this room? You have to leave.” He picked up the phone and brought it to his ear.

“Thomas, I know she’s dying, and there isn’t anything you or this hospital can do for her anymore.”

He hesitated pushing the buttons for security.

“But there is still a way to save her.”

Thomas hesitantly dropped the phone and turned his full attention back to the old man. “W-What? How?” He whispered. Even if this man was crazy, even if he was lying. If there was a slight chance, Lady--Marinette could make it, he was willing to listen.

Wang Fu nodded. “Sometimes, life presents those who deserve it with miracles, I could say.”

“M-Miracles?” Thomas couldn’t believe it. How could this...this /Wang Fu/ character know exactly what he was thinking before?

“I can only save her however, by bringing her back with me. To my parlor. She has received as much physical medicine her body can hold. She now needs spiritual magic.”

Thomas immediately shook his head. “Absolutely not! You can’t take her. She needs to stay in this hospital. If she disconnects from those tubes, she’ll die within minutes.”

“Which is why I waited for you to arrive. You will help me transport her back to my place.”

Thomas’ mouth dropped. “You’re j-joking right? I don’t even know you, and frankly I’m thinking you’re crazier and crazier the more we’re talking. I can’t just give away my patient like that!”

Wang Fu smiled, unfazed by his outburst. “Tell me, Doctor Thomas. What do you even know about Ladybug?”

“Ladybug?” he scrunched his brows together.

“Yes, how do you think she got her powers? How do you think an 18 year old girl was able to save Paris for four years straight? What do you even know about Chat Noir as well? Or the akuma victims from three years ago? Or Hawk Moth, not Gabriel Agreste, but Hawk Moth himself?” Wang Fu continued, rubbing a finger over a jade bracelet he was wearing. “Like I said before, there are things in this world that can’t be explained by science or medicine. But you must have faith.”

Thomas closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. Was this conversation really happening? Was he so sleep deprived, he was picturing an old man as the voice of God? He opened his eyes and their brown orbs trailed to his patient. He could see she was not doing any better.

He knew, deep deep down inside of him, Wang Fu was right. He knew nothing about his patient’s secret life. He knew nothing of how she was able to transform, how she was able to jump from rooftop to rooftop, how she was able to use a yo-yo as a means to transport herself from place to place. He knew nothing about what exactly were akumas, and how Hawk Moth was able to create so many supervillains during this reign. He didn’t want to know. He was a man of science; he didn’t believe in fairytales. And even if he did...

He made his way over to his patient, ignoring the watchful eyes of his guest. “Mr. Fu, Wang,” Thomas started, placing his hand on top of his patient’s head. “I-I understand you’re well-versed in all things...like that, but as a doctor, I cannot allow you to take her out of this hospital.”

“Then,” Wang Fu nodded, staring grimly between the two. “She will surely die by tomorrow night.” He got up from this chair and made his way back to the door. “I will take my leave. But,” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a card. “I will leave my contact information just in case you change your mind.” He placed it on an empty table before taking one last look behind him and shutting the door.

Thomas closed his eyes and slumped back onto the chair in the room. He couldn’t believe it. The old man couldn’t be true right? She wouldn’t die by tomorrow? She couldn’t. He looked back up to the beeping machine and listened as the sounds of her steady heart beats filled the room. She was alive. She couldn’t die.

He shook his head and got to work, absentmindedly going through this check-up routine as if it was a part of him. He held his breath slightly as he replaced the bandages that covered her arm and legs, but nodded to himself, seeing no signs of infection. She couldn’t die.

_But what if she did?_

He found his eyes trail to the white card lying on the table. He couldn’t...could he?

He sighed and made his way over to the door to leave once he administered her shots. He looked down at the card.

_Wang Fu Massage Parlor_

_“Where miracles happen.”_

Thomas let out a huff of breath as he read the card over. That sneaky old man… He took a glance at Marinette and nodded his head.

“Until tomorrow morning, Marinette.”

He glanced down at the card again before exiting the room. He left nothing behind.

**. . .**

 

Plagg and Tikki swirled around the empty room, examining every nook and cranny for any sort of sign to indicate what might have happened.

“P-Plagg! I’m so confused!”

“You’re telling me, Sugars.” Plagg shook his head as he landed on top of the perfectly made bed. “Let’s think back to this morning. What happened?”

Tikki nodded her head and joined him on the bed. “W-we woke up in the morning. Marinette was right next to us. We waited for a bit to go find A-Adrien because it was too early in the morning, and I was afraid he wouldn’t be awake at that time. Then, Master Fu showed up again!”

Plagg tapped his claw against his face. “Fu, yeah he did show up, didn’t he?” He tilted his head. “I don’t remember him leaving after last night as well.”

Tikki cocked her head to the right. “He let us sleep after we went over what we would do to get Adrien back.” She looked down. “I-I was still exhausted from being in the earrings for that long, that I must have fallen asleep before he left.”

“I’ve been deprived of food for too long, so that explains why I knocked out too.” He shook his head and looked around. “Which reminds me, I’m starving. Kid took too much out of me with that transformation.”

“Plagg!” Tikki frowned, glancing at the closed door to the bathroom. “Stop thinking with your stomach for once, and let’s figure out what happened to Marinette!”

“Well we already have our answer,” Plagg shot back, hovering back up into the air. “Fu was there after we left to go find my boy. So let’s start there, and maybe we might find some answers.”

Tikki bit her lip and looked down, her tail feathers drooping ever so slightly as she joined him in the air. “Y-you don’t think s-she…”

“No, Sugars. Absolutely not.”

Tikki nodded and looked toward the bathroom door again. “S-Should we go get him then?”

Plagg sighed and let out a small groan. “Tikki. The next time we get some new chosens, /you’re/ getting the emotional one. There’s only so much comfort I can offer a kid.”

“Plagg!” Tikki scowled, making her way over to the bathroom door. “Be more sensitive, will you?”

“I’ve been sensitive! This entire week!” Plagg shook his head. “Do you know how many people I’ve comforted over the past week without you? A lot. And it really drains a kwami, especially me.”

Tikki looked back and pursued her lips. “You needed comforting just as much as they did, Plagg.”

The black kwami scowled. “I was off balance, okay? Without you in the world, I wasn’t myself. But now that you’re back, I can go back to being my true self.”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Just go and get your chosen, Plagg. No matter what you say or what you think, you still care about him.”

Plagg eyed his other half, before throwing his head back in defeat. “Fine, fine, I’m going.”

They both phased through the bathroom door, and winced as they witnessed Adrien spilling the last of whatever was in his stomach, into the toilet.

“H-Hey, Kid,” Plagg floated down. “You alright?”

Adrien leaned his head on the toilet seat and weakly shook his head. “N-No, I-I’m not, Plagg.” He looked up at the two. “I-I thought you said she’d be here.”

Tikki took a glance at Plagg before speaking. “S-she was supposed to be, we swear!” Tikki looked down. “But we have a plan to figure out what happened when we left this morning!”

Adrien shook his head and closed his eyes. “No. No more plans. I-I just,” He bit his lip. “I-I can’t take any more hope at this point. She’s gone. I-I can’t.”

“Oh come on, Kid. We came all this way. We’re not stopping now.”

“Plagg, just stop.” Adrien sighed and looked down at his hand, twirling the silver on his finger. “I-I should never have came. I didn’t need to feel like this all over again.”

“Well, it’s too late for that now. You did come. And now, we have to find your mate.”

“And find her where exactly?!” Adrien cried, standing up from the ground, wobbling a little as he tried to balance his shaking body. “The morgue? 6 feet underground? I can’t keep doing this Plagg. I thought she was dead last week. This morning I find out she isn’t, until I walked into this shit hole! And now you want me to go with you guys to see if she’s /actually/ dead? No!”

“Chat Noir, we can’t do this without you.” Tikki pleaded, her antennae flushed to her side. “Master Fu was the last one we know, who saw her. He must know where she is!”

Adrien scoffed and rubbed his eye to brush away his hot tears. “And if he doesn’t?”

“It’s a risk you’re going to have to take, Adrien,” Plagg  cut in, floating in front of his chosen’s face. “We don’t believe she’s gone. Neither should you.” He narrowed his sharp green eyes. “We’re going to Fu’s place, whether you come with us or not. But you have to make a decision now. Whether you’re willing to risk seeing her alive, or finally knowing whether she’s really gone. It’s your choice.”

“P-Plagg…” Tikki murmured, looking between the two.

Adrien clenched his jaw as his fingers shook uncontrollably. He glared into his kwami’s orbs. “She’s my everything, Plagg.”

Plagg stared back. “Yeah, **_is_**.” He flicked his body around and headed for the door. He took a glance behind him. “So are we going or what?”

Adrien let out a small huff before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah.”

Tikki watched as the two boys exited the bathroom. She shook her head. She didn’t think she could ever comprehend the relationship Plagg and his chosen had with each other. But, as she followed after them, she couldn’t help but wish she could have that with her chosen again as well.

**. . .**

 

Tom and Sabine rushed out from their house, barely even looking as they crossed the road, and ran down the street.

Sabine was not expecting to have woken up to a phone call this morning, and any sort of phone call nowadays were always a bad sign.

“H-Honey, t-take the next right!” She gasped, as her husband sprinted forward. “H-his p-parlor will be straight ahead!”

She was slightly relieved that the person calling was Wang Fu, however, her anxiety rose back up when she heard Doctor Thomas on the other line. She barely understood what he was saying on the other line before she hit her husband awake, and they were sprinting out the door.

Tom burst through the massage parlor in front of him and looked around the shop. Tatami mats lay on the floor and chinese scrolls lined the walls. He narrowed his eyes. “Fu?! Where are you? Where’s my daughter?” His voice boomed through the empty room.

A few moments of silence followed and Tom felt his blood start to rise. He was going to shout again before a small floating...thing, appeared before him. Tom’s eyes widened. “Y-You’re a k-kwami.” He muttered, tilting his head as he examined what he now assumed to be a turtle. He had only guessed, but seeing as this creature looked exactly like Plagg, just in a different form, made his assumption seem valid.

The kwami nodded his head. “I see that Plagg has told you of our existence,” He smiled. “My name is Wayzz, and you must be Mr. Dupain.”

“T-Tom! Where’s Marinette!”

The two turned to the front of the door as Sabine finally bursted into the room, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“Ah, and you must be Mrs. Cheng. Master has told me so much about you two.”

Sabine stood shocked, seeing another floating creature in front of her and turned back to Tom. “W-what?”

“As I was saying to your husband, my name is Wayzz. Master is currently with your daughter as we speak.” Tom and Sabine started moving toward the back, but Wayzz held up his hand. “But he cannot work on her with other people around. He asks for you to wait patiently until he is done.”

“Done?” Tom frowned, glancing to the back of the parlor. “What exactly is he doing to my daughter?”

“A-And why are we only getting this news, now?” Sabine demanded. “I don’t appreciate learning my daughter was moved from the hospital /without/ our permission!”

Wayzz nodded his head. “We understand your concerns. It was a last minute decision, but a decision that nevertheless needed to be done. Your daughter would not have survived in the hospital if she were to be left there today.”

Tom and Sabine’s eyes widened.

Wayzz continued. “Master has found out something interesting last night, and if his assumptions are correct, your daughter will be opening up her eyes by the end of tonight.”

Sabine gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. “W-What?”

“Oh my god,” Tom mumbled, shaking his head.

“B-But you said, o-only if his assumptions are right,” Sabine swallowed. “W-What if they’re wrong?”

Wayzz looked to the ground. “No matter if it works or not, it gives her a longer chance to live.”

Sabine sank to her knees as a fresh flood of tears entered her eyes. Tom knelt beside her, rubbing circles on her back. He looked back up to Wayzz. “H-How long will it take before we get to see her?”

“She will be ready as soon as our last guest arrives.”

Before Tom could ask who it was, Sabine’s phone rang through the air. Tom reached into his wife’s purse.

“Hello, Alya?”

_“T-Tom! W-Where’s Marinette? I-I’m here at the hospital, with N-Nino. Her room is empty! P-Please tell me nothing happened!”_

Tom sighed and rubbed his fingers across his temple. “Marinette is fine, Alya. S-she was moved last minute.”

_“W-what? Why was she moved? We were s--”_

Her voice was cut off as he heard a soft shuffle of voices on the other end. He recognized the other voice to be Nino’s.

_“Can you just tell us where you are? We want to see her.”_

Tom looked to Wayzz. Wayzz tilted his head in thought, having listened to their conversation thus far. He finally nodded his head. Tom gave the kwami a small smile. “I-I will text you the address.”

As he ended the call and quickly sent a text to Alya, he turned to Wayzz. “Thank you for letting them come.”

“The more people for young Miss Marinette, the better.”

Tom nodded his head slowly. Sabine was still crying on his lap and he smiled weakly. “W-who’s the last guest we’re waiting for?” He asked, going back to his question he wanted to know before.

“Chat Noir.”

Tom’s eyes widened as he shifted slightly. “C-Chat Noir is c-coming? Here?”

Wayzz nodded. “Of course. Tikki and Plagg should be bringing him now.”

Sabine weakly sat up, rubbing the tears from her face as she looked at Wayzz. “D-did you say, T-Tikki?”

“Yes. Tikki came out of the earrings last night. And just as we planned, this morning, they went to collect Chat Noir from his home. He should be arriving any moment.”

Tom and Sabine took a glance at each other. “H-How long were we sleeping?” Tom shook his head and weakly chuckled to himself. “So much has happened when we went home for the night.”

Sabine sniffed, letting out a small laugh as well. “Is there anything else we should know at this point?”

Wayzz tilted his head in thought. “Not that I know of. I think you are caught up as much as you should be.” He smiled as Tom and Sabine let out small laughs, hugging each other as they attempted to comprehend everything that was going on. He never liked the idea of revealing kwamis to civilians, but seeing as Plagg had already revealed their secret, he was glad it was for these two.

Wayzz felt a small sensation travel to the top of his head and he turned his attention to the door. “It seems that Chat Noir is finally here,” He announced.

Tom and Sabine looked to each other and nodded their heads, rubbing their tears away from their faces. They were about to meet their daughter’s partner for the first time. They needed to at least look somewhat presentable.

They weren’t prepared for the face that walked through the door.

“Adrien?!”

“T-Tom? S-Sabine?”

Their mouths hung open as they pointed fingers at each other in disbelief.

“A-Adrien, you’re Chat Noir?”

Adrien blinked back, staring around the parlor. He did not expect to see Marinette’s parents there. They were the last people on his mind to be honest. “Y-Yeah, I-I am.” He whispered.

Tom let out a loud breath and shook his head. “The b-boy was Chat Noir...this entire time.”

“Oh my god,” Sabine placed a hand over her mouth. “Y-You’re father.”

“Yes yes, his father was Hawk Moth. He’s been your daughter’s mate for the past four years. They’re identities were supposed to be a secret. Blah, blah. Can we move on now? Papa Ladybug, got any cheese breads on you?”

“Plagg! Let them process!”

Tom and Sabine glanced past Adrien and their eyes widened once more at the sight of a new red kwami. She looked like the rest of the kwamis, but had black spots around her body, representing a Ladybug. She smiled at them.

“It is finally nice to meet you! Marinette has told me so much about you, and I loved living with you for the past four years! You bake very delicious desserts!

They nodded their heads, nervously. “I-It’s nice to meet you too, Tikki.”

“Tom! Where’s Marinette! Why is she-- A-Adrien?!”

Their heads turned as Alya and Nino walked through the door. Nino’s eyes widened as he ran over and placed his hand on his shoulder. “D-Dude! W-Where have you been?”

Adrien’s mouth gaped as he struggled to comprehend what was going on. “I-I.” He had no words anymore.

“I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for forev--What the heck is that thing floating behind you?” Nino stopped and pointed at Plagg who was twirling himself in the air.

“The name’s Plagg. Don’t forget it. Now about that cheese bread?”

“Plagg! Shush!” Tikki demanded, floating away from her chosen’s parents.

As the two kwamis bickered back and forth, Wayzz sighed and looked around the room. He was definitely not used to this.

“Well, I haven’t had this many people in my parlor before.”

Everyone’s heads turned as Master Fu finally walked into the room. He smiled as Wayzz gratefully floated down and sat on his shoulder. “Why don’t we sit down, have a cup of tea, and I will explain everything before we move to the back room?”

No one complained.

 

**. . .**

 

Adrien rubbed his temples and stared across at Nino, who’s mouth hadn’t closed since arriving to the parlor. He had too much to process in the past 24 hours, and his brain was hurting. Master Fu had explained everything that was going on to them as well as his plan. It was unbelievable, it was risky, it would cost them everything if it failed. But all he wanted to see was Marinette.

“Master Fu, can I see her now?” He interrupted, as all eyes turned to him.

Master Fu smiled. “Of course.” He placed his cup of tea down and gestured for everyone to rise. “Come with me.”

He led them to the back of the parlor and as Master Fu pushed the door open, Adrien held his breath.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

He felt his heartbeat quicken as he stepped forward. He didn’t care about anybody else in the room, only her. She was here. She was alive. She was...warm. He felt tears enter his eyes as he placed a hand on her cheek. God, she was warm. He felt himself collapse to the floor, pulling his head into the crook of her neck. She really was alive.

“Chat Noir?”

Adrien didn’t want to look up. He wanted to be next to her forever, breathing in her scent. She was alive! She was next to him. He could almost laugh at everything that happened since he last saw her. And he did; his hysterical sobs exploded out of him, as he threw his body over her. Closer, he needed her closer.

“A-Adrien?”

He didn’t care what he looked like. Or cared he was probably having a mental breakdown in front of his partner’s parents. She was here. She was his. And he didn’t want to let her go.

“Kid, let go of her.”

A hand pushed him up and he weakly stumbled as Nino caught him in his arms. He snarled, brushing the hands that kept getting in his way of his lady.

“W-what are you guys doing? L-let me go!”

“Adrien, she is still dying. We must do it now.”

Adrien shook his head. “S-she’s not dying. S-she’s warm!”

Master Fu raised his brow. “Adrien. She’s dying. Her body is growing colder by the minute. We must do it now.”

Adrien shook his head, pushing his way out of Nino’s arms and collapsing back on the floor. He didn’t understand. Master Fu was lying. She wasn’t cold. She was warm, like a fire that burned through his soul. “I-I can’t. I can’t do it. She’s alive. I can’t r-risk it.”

Master Fu sighed, and looked to Plagg and Tikki. “This is the only way.”

Plagg nodded his head and looked to Tikki, who hadn’t spoken a word since Master Fu explained his idea to them. His tailed swished. Even he didn’t want to try this plan of his.

“K-Kid. We have to do this.”

Adrien turned to Plagg, his eyes filled with tears. “H-How can you just say that?” He gestured to Tikki. “She’s your other half too!”

Plagg locked eyes with blue. “And that’s exactly why I’m willing to try.”

“T-They could die, Plagg!”

“But they won’t,” Plagg shot back, keeping his eyes linked with hers. “They can’t die, not while we’re alive.”

“Bullshit!” Adrien snarled, shaking his head. “Maybe Tikki will, sure. She’s a kwami! But Marinette is still human!”

Tom and Sabine closed their eyes tightly, holding back their tears from falling, and quietly headed out the room, followed by Nino and Alya. Though they wanted to be there to witness whether the plan failed or not, Master Fu had instructed they couldn’t be anywhere near the room until he said it was alright to do so.

“And she’s your other half!” Plagg shouted back. “Have a little faith in her, will you?”

Adrien shook his head. “I-I can’t risk it.” He clenched his fist, taking another glance at his love. “I-I’m not going to go through everything again, Master Fu. I-I can’t.”

Master Fu nodded, kneeling down and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I am sorry, Adrien. You have grown so much more than I could have ever imagined since giving you your miraculous. Ultimately, it is your choice. I cannot force you to follow through with a plan where even I don’t know what the result will be.”

Adrien shut his eyes and rubbed his hand across her partner’s cheeks.

“P-Please do it, Chat Noir.”

He looked up as Tikki gently floated her way down to her chosen. Tikki smiled, rubbing her face against her cheeks. “It will be fine. Nothing bad will happen.”

“B-but you’ll--”

Tikki flashed him a small giggle. “I’ve been through worse, Chat Noir. Plagg is right. I cannot die. But if we don’t try it, Marinette very well will.”

Adrien threw his head back with a groan and bit his lip. He looked back down at his ring and shook his head. “And if it doesn’t work out?” He whispered, looking to the two kwamis.

“I have faith, Chat Noir, Tikki responded, touching the earrings of her holder. “It will.” She smiled before turning to Plagg. “I’ll see you on the other side, alright?”

Before Plagg could respond, a bright red light filled the room and Tikki was no longer there. Master Fu stepped back and looked down at her earrings, smiling to himself as they stayed black.

“Good. This is good.”

He turned to Plagg. “You know what to do now.”

Plagg’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah,” he turned to Adrien. “Just say the words, Kid.”

Adrien took a glance at Master Fu, who nodded his head. “Everything will be fine, Adrien. I wouldn’t risk the life of one of my kwamis if that was the case. Have faith. Believe in a miracle.”

“Claws, out!”

Chat Noir bent over his Princess’s face and rubbed his gloved hand over her cheeks. Still warm. He smiled and looked over to Master Fu. “O-Okay.”

Master Fu smiled, and released Wayzz. “Wayzz, you know what to do.” The green kwami nodded and flew over and placed himself onto Chat Noir’s shoulder.

“Whenever you’re ready, Chat Noir.” He nodded his head and exited the room.

Chat took a deep breath before raising a fist into the air.

 

**_“Cataclysm!”_ **

 

As Chat held his glowing fist in front of him, he knelt, staring at his everything’s pale face. He smiled before reaching down. As his lips touched hers, he brought his hand down.

A white burst of light exploded throughout the room, until silence filled the air once more.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**_1 month later_ **

“Ah, ah, ah! Don’t move! Let me help you.”

Marinette groaned, rolling her eyes as he helped her sit up from the couch. “I was just reaching for the remote, Adrien. I can do it myself.”

“You probably could,” Adrien smiled before placing his hand over her shoulder. “But this also gives me the excuse to get closer to you.” He chuckled, handing over the remote that was on the table in front of them.

“Like you haven’t been close enough already,” Marinette mumbled, flicking through the channels in agitation.

It wasn’t that she hated being around him. On the contrary, she loved it. Adrien Agreste was her everything. She just hated being on house arrest ever since she woke up a month ago.

“I heard that you know.”

“Good, I wanted you to hear it!”

She felt Adrien’s frown on her face. She turned to him and locked eyes with green.

“Marinette,” he started, and she slumped her shoulder. Here we go again. “You know we all care about you, and this house arrest is only for your health and safety.”

“But Doctor Thomas said I was finally able to go out a week ago!” She pouted. “I never went out yet, thanks to _somebody_.” She muttered, glancing at his too perfect of a face.

“Hey, this isn’t my fault! You told me you weren’t feeling well this morning.”

“Yeah, I said that this morning,” She glanced at the clock. “It’s 3:00. I’m feeling better, and I want to go out.”

 

Adrien sighed as his eyes trailed over her face. She could feel his resistance shrinking. Time to make her move. She leaned closer to him and placed her right hand over his heart. “Please, Adrien? My love, my other half, my everything?” She whispered, giggling softly as his hand wrapped itself on her waist.

“You really know how to sweet talk a man, don’t you?” Adrien chuckled, placing his forehead onto hers.

“Mmm, just one man,” She smiled, before reaching up and placing a small kiss on his lips. “But is that a yes, then?”

He smiled and claimed her lips once more. “I guess I could use some air as well.”

Marinette burst into a grin and shot her arm up into the air. “Yes! Let’s go the park, ooh, and let’s stop by Master Fu’s place as well!”

Adrien shook his head before getting up from the couch. He reached across the table and opened up her wheelchair. “Sure. I’ll give him a call, and maybe we can have dinner with him as well. It’s been awhile since we were all together.”

Marinette smiled as she tried her best to lift herself off the couch. She could feel Adrien’s eyes on her, but she ignored him. She could do it by herself. She maneuvered her right arm and used it to push herself of the couch, struggling a bit as she wiggled her butt out and onto her wheelchair. Once she settled herself in her seat, she stuck her tongue out to Adrien. “Told you I could do it, just fine.”

Adrien smiled and held his hands up. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Your eyes said it.”

“Well, curse my windows to my soul.” He bent down and kissed her forehead before going behind and pushing her out the door.

Marinette was still struggling with the idea that she could never walk again. Or design. Or pretty much do anything, without someone being right there next to her. It absolutely sucked she lost both her legs and her left arm to the final bomb that exploded that night, but as everyone around her always told her, she was lucky she was still alive.

Life was hard for her since waking up to see Chat Noir’s face hovering over hers a month ago. She didn’t know what had happened, until the pain of her body caught up with her. It was amazing how much her body recovered since that day; Doctor Thomas kept mentioning a miracle.

As Adrien pushed his way to the park, she absentmindedly brushed her right hand across her empty earlobes and turned to look at Adrien’s right hand as well, seeing no silver ring.

She missed Tikki terribly. She missed being Ladybug. But Tikki was still recovering. With Plagg, helping her along as best as he could, according to what Adrien said. She couldn’t wait to see how she was actually doing for herself. She had a feeling she was suffering far more than they were making it seem.

It was a wonder the power of a Miraculous. Even when Master Fu tried to explain it to her while she was recovering, she still didn’t fully understand how she was saved. Master Fu explained that when Tikki told him while she was trapped in the earrings, how much pain she was experiencing, he knew there was something wrong with the earrings that was preventing her from getting any better. It was still protecting itself, even from the effects of the medicine that the hospital was providing for her while she was originally there. To think he tested the theory by making Chat Noir cataclysm her earrings. Imagine if that went wrong?

“What are you thinking of, M’lady?”

Marinette grinned as she looked up, smiling as Adrien looked back down at her. “Just thinking how lucky I am to be alive.”

She giggled as a frown made its way to her boyfriend’s face. “Are you really?” He asked.

She smiled and reached her hand up to bop him playfully on the nose. “Just because I’m thinking that, doesn’t mean it’s a depressing thought, Chaton.” She gestured him to bring his face down. “You’re my forever remember? I told you, you couldn’t get rid of this bug.”

Adrien shook his head with a smile. “Just like you couldn’t get rid of this feline.”

They smiled to each other and as she pulled him into a kiss, she couldn’t help but be thankful for her time as Ladybug. Though she could never don the suit again, she was sure glad she got to meet her everything and be the protector Paris needed. It was definitely well worth her loss of limbs if it meant Paris was safe for just another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the alternate death ending. ;)


	8. Part Seven: Protector of Paris (DEATH Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Paris has discovered the true identity of their beloved superhero, Ladybug, to be none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Although Creation and Destruction successfully brought back the Black Cat, what actually happened to the Protector of Paris? And who is willing to risk everything to bring her back? 
> 
> DEATH ENDING!!! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahh! Who still remembers this series?? I promised this ending to you a long time ago, but there’s been a lot going on in my life. I’ve just been feeling bleh for awhile, so I couldn’t get around to editing and uploading this ending tbh. But finally it is done, and get ready to feel some more tears again!

_The night was chill as the two superheroes of Paris relaxed on the Eiffel Tower after a long night of patrol._

_Chat Noir lay on his back, pawing mindlessly into the air as his partner dangled her yo-yo over his face. She giggled softly as he batted her weapon away, keeping his bright green eyes locked on his swinging red prey. Chat Noir never appreciated some of the cat-like tendencies he adopted once he transformed, but nights such as this, playing with his Lady, he didn’t mind acting like a kitten one bit._

_“Hey, Chaton?”_

_Chat Noir grinned widely as he pawed at the yo-yo, suppressing the urge to turn his body immediately around and pouncing at it. He tore his eyes away from his toy and looked into his partner’s bluebell eyes. “Hmm?”_

_“How long...” Ladybug started, removing her gaze from his and turned her head towards the city skyline. “How long do you think we’ll be superheroes?”_

_Chat Noir rose a brow at the question before tilting his head. “What do you mean, M’lady?”_

_She bit her lip, placing her yo-yo on the ground. She trailed her eyes around the city. “Well, we’ve been fighting for Paris for a little over a year now,“ she began. “I know eventually we’ll defeat Hawk Moth,” She turned back to face him once more, her dark blue eyes staring straight into his soul. “But what do you think will happen to us after that?”_

_Chat Noir quickly sat up, turning his full attention to his partner. This was a conversation that he thought of himself from time to time, but they never spoke about it before. He always assumed it was a topic that they’d get to when the actual time came. But based off of his Lady’s solemn tone, he knew that time was now. “What brought this up, Ladybug?”_

_She shook her head. “I don’t know,” she sighed, leaning back against the metal pillar. “I was just thinking.” She looked down and gave him a small smile. “You know, lycée is coming up for us soon. We need to start making decisions on what séries to take, which will in turn affect what we’re going to pursue, and then what job will be taking, and where we’re going to live, and how we’re going to live, and how can we do all that while still being Paris’s superheroes? It’s just--”_

_“M’lady,” Chat Noir interrupted, placing his hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Breathe.”_

_She followed his instructions before letting out a small groan. “I-I’m sorry, Chat. It’s just thinking about all that,” she looked down to her lap. “The future kind of scares me a little,” she finally whispered aloud._

_Chat Noir rubbed his thumb over her collarbone in comfort. The future has always scared him as well. He still didn’t know what he wanted to pursue, or which path to take for lycée too. Probably something his Father wanted, but even that made him think darker thoughts such as when would he finally be strong enough to defy his father and choose a life for himself? He mentally shook the thought from his head and focused his attention back to his love. If there was one thing he was certain about in his future, it was her._

_He smiled. “It’s normal sometimes to be scared, M’lady. I am too.” She tilted her head towards him. “But you shouldn’t worry about it too much. Everything usually works out for the best in the end.”_

_“You really think so?” His lady whispered, her soft voice echoing into the silent night._

_“Of course, M’lady,” he grinned and brushed his hand across her pale rosy cheeks. “And besides, no matter what happens to us in the future, you’ll always be my partner,” he winked. “Unfurtionately for you, you’ll never get rid of this feline.”_

_Ladybug’s lips curved into a small smile as her bluebell eyes twinkled in the moonlight. “And you’ll never get rid of this bug as well, Chaton.” She teased before reaching up and placing her hand over his. “You’re stuck with me forever.”_

_Chat Noir grinned, feeling his body bathe in soft warmth. “Then I’ll look forward to our forever.”_

_His grin widened as his partner’s cheeks flushed a deep red. She wiggled out of his hold and picked up her yo-yo from the floor, preparing herself to leave. “You silly kitty,” she mumbled, but she couldn’t hide the look of happiness that was etched on her face._

_He took his chance. “My future will be nothing without you, Ladybug.”_

_As Chat Noir watched his partner’s cheeks flush once more, she giggled to herself before reaching over and flicking his bell._

_“Mine too, Chaton,” she smiled. “Mine too.”_

* * *

 

Rain drenched the streets of Paris as the winds rattled the windows of empty Parisian homes.

As it cascaded across the stone buildings, hundreds scattered the streets, walking along the Trocadero as they slowly made their way to the Eiffel Tower. It was a silent walk. The only sounds coming from the sploshing of boots as they trudged through puddles, and the pit-patter of pellets as rain hit the tops of umbrellas.

He stood watching, as one by one, they piled around the center of the Eiffel Tower, heads bowed low, waiting for the fateful event to begin. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back to allow the rain to drench his entire body. He felt the coldness enter into his black suit, making his entire body shiver but he made no attempt to get warm.

 _It was appropriate_.

He thought as he slowly opened his eyes, staring at the grey darkness covering the Parisian sky. His blond hair lay drenched, as rain continued to splash down on his cheeks.

 _For their story to begin and end with rain_.

Wetness poured from his face, but he couldn’t tell whether it was from the rain or from his tears that had not stopped flowing since he arrived at the Eiffel Tower hours before. A thunder boomed in the distant as shadows of the past flashed through his mind.

An explanation. Nervous stares. A gentle touch of a hand. Genuine laughs. A new friend. The start of something new.

He found himself smiling. As he took a glance back down, he noticed a pair of blue and green eyes staring up at him. They nodded.

It was time.

* * *

 

Plagg and Tikki swirled around the empty room, examining every nook and cranny for any sort of sign to indicate what might have happened.

“P-Plagg! I’m so confused!”

“You’re telling me, Sugars,” Plagg shook his head as he landed on top of the perfectly made bed. “Let’s think back to this morning. What happened?”

Tikki nodded her head and joined him on the bed. “W-we woke. Marinette was right next to us. We waited for a bit to go find Adrien because it was too early in the morning, and I was afraid he wouldn’t be awake at that time. Then, Master Fu showed up!”

Plagg tapped his claw against his face. “Fu...yeah he did show up, didn’t he?” He tilted his head. “Why’d he show up again?”

Tikki cocked her head to the right. “He just said he wanted to check up on her.”

“Huh,” Plagg mumbled, before his stomach gave a loud grumble. He let out a whine, turning to Tikki with a pained look on his face. “Great. Along with this mess, now we have to deal with my starvation. I’ve been deprived of food for too long,” he shook his head and looked around. “I need food ASAP, Tikki or I’m going to literally DIE.”

“Plagg!” Tikki frowned, glancing at the closed door to the bathroom. “Don’t use the ‘D’ word right now,” she answered in a hushed tone.

He rolled his eyes. “Oh whatever, Tikki. She can’t be dead.”

“We don’t know that, Plagg,” Tikki looked down and stared at the perfectly made bed they were seated on. “What if she really is dead?” she whispered.

Plagg sighed, taking his other half’s hand into his own. “She’s not. We have Adrien now. She’ll get better.”

Tikki looked up at him, her bright blue eyes brimming with tears. “R-Really?”

“Yes, now let’s just grab Adrien, get some food in my belly, and go to Fu’s place.” He said with a roll in his eyes.

“Master Fu?”

Plagg shot into the air. “Fu was there after we left to go find my boy. So we start there and maybe we might find some answers.”

Tikki nodded and looked toward the bathroom door again. “W-What should we tell him?”

Plagg sighed and let out a small shrug. “I don’t know, Tikki. The next time we get some new chosens, _you’re_ getting the emotional one. There’s only so much comfort I can offer a kid.”

“Plagg!” Tikki narrowed her eyes, making her way over to the bathroom door. “Be more sensitive, will you?”

“I’ve been sensitive! This entire week!” Plagg shook his head. “Do you know how many people I’ve comforted without you? A lot. And it really drains a kwami, especially me.”

Tikki looked back and pursed her lips. “You needed comforting just as much as they did, Plagg.”

The black kwami scowled. “I was off balance, okay? Without you in the world, I wasn’t myself. But now that you’re back, I can go back to being my true self.”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Just go and get your chosen. No matter what you say or what you think, you still care about him.”

Plagg eyed his other half, before throwing his head back in defeat. “Fine, fine, I’m going.”

They both phased through the bathroom door and winced as they witnessed Adrien spilling the last of whatever was in his stomach, into the toilet.

“H-Hey, Kid,” Plagg floated down. “You alright?”

Adrien leaned his head on the toilet seat and weakly shook his head. “N-No, I’m not, Plagg.” He looked up at the two. “I-I thought you said she’d be here.”

Tikki took a glance at Plagg before speaking. “S-she was supposed to be, we swear!” Tikki looked down. “But we have a plan to figure out what happened when we left this morning!”

Adrien shook his head and closed his eyes. “No. No more plans. I-I just,” he bit his lip. “I-I can’t take any more hope at this point. She’s gone. I-I can’t.”

“Oh come on, Kid. We came all this way. We’re not stopping now.”

“Plagg, just stop.” Adrien sighed and looked down at his hand, twirling the silver on his finger. “I-I should never have came. I didn’t need to feel like this all over again.”

“Well, it’s too late for that now. You did come. And now, we have to find your mate.”

“And find her where exactly?!” Adrien cried, standing up from the ground, wobbling a little as he tried to balance his shaking body. “The morgue? 6 feet underground? I can’t keep doing this Plagg. I thought she was dead last week. This morning I find out she isn’t, until I walked into this shit hole! And now you want me to go with you guys to see if she’s _actually_ dead? No!”

“Chat Noir, we can’t do this without you.” Tikki pleaded, her antennae flushed to her side.

“Master Fu was the last one we know who saw her. He must know where she is!”

Adrien scoffed and rubbed his eye to brush away his hot tears. “And if he doesn’t?”

“It’s a risk you’re going to have to take, Adrien,” Plagg cut in, floating in front of his chosen’s face. “We don’t believe she’s gone. Neither should you.” He narrowed his sharp green eyes. “We’re going to Fu’s place, whether you come with us or not. But you have to make a decision now. Whether you’re willing to risk seeing her alive, or finally knowing whether she’s really gone. It’s your choice.”

“P-Plagg…” Tikki murmured, looking between the two.

Adrien clenched his jaw as his fingers shook uncontrollably. He glared into his kwami’s orbs. “She’s my everything, Plagg.”

Plagg stared back. “Yeah, _is_.” He flicked his body around and headed for the door. He took a glance behind him. “So are we going or what?”

Adrien let out a small huff before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah. We are.”

Tikki watched as the two boys exited the bathroom. She shook her head. She didn’t think she could ever comprehend the relationship Plagg and his chosen had with each other. But, as she followed after them, she couldn’t help but wish she could have that with her chosen again as well.

* * *

As he dropped himself slowly down onto the ground, he could already hear the soft murmurs spread throughout the crowd before him. He didn’t bother to wave, didn’t bother to acknowledge them at all, but instead looked at the couple in front of him.

He gave a small smile, which they returned as they clutched onto their umbrellas tightly, their knuckles slowly turning white. “Thank you for being here,” the lady whispered.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, you know.” He responded. He nodded his head as the man walked over to let him join in underneath his umbrella. He shook his head, slightly pushing him away as he continued to allow the rain to hit his body. “I’m okay, Mr. Dupain,” he let out a soft chuckle. “I actually really like the rain.”

“We can’t have you getting a cold,” Tom Dupain answered back, shifting slightly as the rain continued to fall, drowning their words until they blended in with the world around them.

“It’s fine,” he said once more. His black suit clung tightly against himself, as he took another glance around the now-crowded Eiffel Tower, hundred of pairs of eyes staring straight at them. He nodded his head to the mass. “Maybe you should start now though. It’s a little over the time it was meant to begin.”

The couple took a glance behind them, their eyes widening slightly at the crowds of people who were eagerly looking at them.

“O-Oh my, that is a lot of people,” the woman murmured, placing a hand over her heart.

“It makes sense,” he stood, walking over to give the woman a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. “She touched hundreds of lives. It makes sense for those hundreds to be here today.”

Sabine Cheng looked up at him, and he watched as tears slowly fell down her cheeks, joining the puddles of water beneath her boots. “T-They shouldn’t have to be here though.”

He felt it then, the sharp, ever growing pang in his heart; a pain that, if he allowed it, could swallow him whole, not leaving one part of his skin unmarked from the darkness that wanted him. He shook his head.

_No one should have to be here._

But he slowly led them to the podium stage, where a red and black tent stood, covering the trio from the rain that continued to pour, heavier and louder, rattling the teeth of Parisians as they stood together in the cold, huddled together for both warmth and comfort.

_But they are._

And Chat Noir would do everything in his power to help them get through this day.

Even if it meant sacrificing his own life to do so. Because that is what she would have done, right?

* * *

 

Tom and Sabine rushed out from their house, barely even looking as they crossed the road and ran down the street.

Sabine was not expecting to have woken up to a phone call this morning and any sort of phone call nowadays were always a bad sign.

“H-Honey, t-take the next right!” She gasped, as her husband sprinted forward. “H-his p-parlor will be straight ahead!”

She was slightly relieved that the person calling was Wang Fu, however, her anxiety rose back up when she heard Doctor Thomas on the other line. She barely understood what he was saying on the other line before she hit her husband awake and they were sprinting out the door.

Tom burst through the massage parlor in front of him and looked around the shop. Tatami mats lay on the floor and chinese scrolls lined the walls. He narrowed his eyes. “Fu?! Where are you? Where’s my daughter?” His voice boomed through the empty room.

A few moments of silence followed and Tom felt his blood start to rise. He was going to shout again before a small floating...thing, appeared before him. Tom’s eyes widened. “Y-You’re a k-kwami.” He muttered, tilting his head as he examined what he now assumed to be a turtle. He had only guessed, but seeing as this creature looked exactly like Plagg, just in a different form, made his assumption seem valid.

The kwami nodded his head. “I see that Plagg has told you of our existence,” He smiled. “My name is Wayzz, and you must be Mr. Dupain.”

“T-Tom! Where’s Marinette!”

The two turned to the front of the door as Sabine finally bursted into the room, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“Ah, and you must be Mrs. Cheng. Master has told me so much about you two.”

Sabine stood shocked, seeing another floating creature in front of her and turned back to Tom. “W-what?”

“As I was saying to your husband, my name is Wayzz. Master is currently with your daughter as we speak.” Tom and Sabine started moving toward the back, but Wayzz held up his hand. “But he cannot work on her with other people around. He asks for you to wait patiently until he is done.”

“Done?” Tom frowned, glancing to the back of the parlor. “What exactly is he doing to my daughter?”

“A-And why are we only getting this news, now?” Sabine demanded. “I don’t appreciate learning my daughter was moved from the hospital /without/ our permission!”

Wayzz nodded his head. “We understand your concerns. It was a last minute decision, but a decision that nevertheless needed to be done. Your daughter would not have survived in the hospital if she were to be left there today.”

Tom and Sabine’s eyes widened.

Wayzz continued. “Master has found out something interesting last night, and if his assumptions are correct, your daughter will be opening up her eyes by the end of tonight.”

Sabine gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. “W-What?”

“Oh my god,” Tom mumbled, shaking his head.

“B-But you said, o-only if his assumptions are right,” Sabine swallowed. “W-What if they’re wrong?”

Wayzz looked to the ground. “No matter if it works or not, it is always better to have hope, rather than none at all.”

Sabine sank to her knees as a fresh flood of tears entered her eyes. Tom knelt beside her, rubbing circles on her back. He looked back up to Wayzz. “H-How long will it take before we get to see her?”

“She will be ready as soon as our last guest arrives.”

Before Tom could ask who it was, Sabine’s phone rang through the air. Tom reached into his wife’s purse.

“Hello, Alya?”

_“T-Tom! W-Where’s Marinette? I-I’m here at the hospital, with N-Nino. Her room is empty! P-Please tell me nothing happened!”_

Tom sighed and rubbed his fingers across his temple. “Marinette is fine, Alya. S-she was moved last minute.”

_“W-what? Why was she moved? We were s--”_

Her voice was cut off as he heard a soft shuffle of voices on the other end. He recognized the other voice to be Nino’s.

_“Can you just tell us where you are? We want to see her.”_

Tom looked to Wayzz. Wayzz tilted his head in thought, having listened to their conversation thus far. He finally nodded his head. Tom gave the kwami a small smile. “I-I will text you the address.”

As he ended the call and quickly sent a text to Alya, he turned to Wayzz. “Thank you for letting them come.”

“The more people for young Miss Marinette, the better.”

Tom nodded his head slowly. Sabine was still crying on his lap and he smiled weakly. “W-who’s the last guest we’re waiting for?” He asked, going back to his question he wanted to know before.

“Chat Noir.”

Tom’s eyes widened as he shifted slightly. “C-Chat Noir is c-coming? Here?”

Wayzz nodded. “Of course. Tikki and Plagg should be bringing him now.”

Sabine weakly sat up, rubbing the tears from her face as she looked at Wayzz. “D-did you say, T-Tikki?”

“Yes. Tikki came out of the earrings last night. And just as we planned, this morning, they went to collect Chat Noir from his home. He should be arriving any moment.”

Tom and Sabine took a glance at each other. “H-How long were we sleeping?” Tom shook his head and weakly chuckled to himself. “So much has happened when we went home for the night.”

Sabine sniffed, letting out a small laugh as well. “Is there anything else we should know at this point?”

Wayzz tilted his head in thought. “Not that I know of. I think you are caught up as much as you should be.” He smiled as Tom and Sabine let out small laughs, hugging each other as they attempted to comprehend everything that was going on. He never liked the idea of revealing kwamis to civilians, but seeing as Plagg had already revealed their secret, he was glad it was for these two.

Wayzz felt a small sensation travel to the top of his head and he turned his attention to the door. “It seems that Chat Noir is finally here actually,” He announced.

Tom and Sabine looked to each other and nodded their heads, rubbing their tears away from their faces. They were about to meet their daughter’s partner for the first time. They needed to at least look somewhat presentable.

They weren’t prepared for the face that walked through the door.

“Adrien?!”

“Mr. D-Dupain? Mrs. C-Cheng?”

Their mouths hung open as they pointed fingers at each other in disbelief.

“A-Adrien, you’re Chat Noir?”

Adrien blinked back, staring around the parlor. He did not expect to see Marinette’s parents there. They were the last people on his mind to be honest. He took a breath, not bothering to cover the truth anymore. “Y-Yeah, I-I am.” He finally whispered.

Tom let out a loud breath and shook his head. “The b-boy was Chat Noir...this entire time.”

“Oh my god,” Sabine placed a hand over her mouth. “Y-Your father.”

“Yes yes, his father was Hawk Moth. He’s been your daughter’s mate for the past four years. They’re identities were supposed to be a secret. Blah, blah. Can we move on now? I’m STARVING. Papa Ladybug, got any cheese breads on you?”

“Plagg! Let them process!”

Tom and Sabine glanced past Adrien and their eyes widened once more at the sight of a new red kwami. She looked like the rest of the kwamis, but had black spots around her body, representing a Ladybug. She smiled at them.

“It is finally nice to meet you! Marinette has told me so much about you, and I loved living with you for the past four years! You bake very delicious desserts!”

They nodded their heads nervously. “I-It’s nice to meet you too, Tikki.”

“Tom! Where’s Marinette! Why is she-- A-Adrien?!”

Their heads turned as Alya and Nino walked through the door. Nino’s eyes widened as he ran over and placed his hand on his shoulder. “D-Dude! W-Where have you been?”

Adrien’s mouth gaped as he struggled to comprehend what was going on. “I-I.” He had no words anymore.

“I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for forev--What the heck is that thing floating behind you?” Nino stopped and pointed at Plagg who was twirling himself in the air.

“The name’s Plagg. Don’t forget it. Now about that cheese bread?”

“Plagg! Shush!” Tikki demanded, floating away from her chosen’s parents to scold her other half.

As the two kwamis bickered back and forth, Wayzz sighed and looked around the room. He was definitely not used to this.

“Well, I haven’t had this many people in my parlor before.”

Everyone’s heads turned as Master Fu finally walked into the room. He smiled as Wayzz gratefully floated down and sat on his shoulder. “Why don’t we sit down, have a cup of tea, and I will explain everything before we move to the back room?”

No one complained.

* * *

 

The rain was pounding as they finally made their way to the microphones that stood center stage, glad that the weather wasn’t so bad underneath the tent that was set up. They took glances at the crowd, a frown finding their way over their faces as they watched the rain and wind hit them with a full force.

Tom and Sabine did not expect this day to be like this.

They did not have any expectations in fact, seeing as they would never have pictured them to still be alive to witness this moment. But here they were, staring awkwardly at the thousands that had decided to join them, despite the rain, despite the wind, despite the freezing cold. And it was all because of their daughter.

_Their daughter touched lives._

Tom turned to his wife, staring down into soft blue before giving her a small smile and a simple nod. Sabine knew what she had to do.

She carefully brought the mic down, a soft static ringing through the air as she placed it against her lips. She took a breath.

“Thank you all for coming, especially on a cold, rainy day like today. We do appreciate each and everyone one of you here as you pay your respects to Marinette.”

Her words rang through the air, echoing as it bounced back around the tower. As Sabine took a glance down, she could see a faint blinking red light in the front of the crowd as Nadja Chamack wore a raincoat, clutching tightly onto her mic as she, along with thousands of others, hung onto every word that would escape their lips.

She turned to her husband, allowing him to take the mic.

“Marinette,” Tom found himself choking, as his daughter’s name fell from his lips. He turned to Sabine who rubbed his arm in comfort. It was then where he heard the mutters from the crowd, increasing the whirlwind of emotions that continued to spread chaos within the pits of his stomach. He took a deep breathe once more. “M-Marinette was our world,” he finally uttered. “She was everything you could have ever wanted in a daughter. Kind, brave, righteous, beautiful, caring, and full of love and hope. It should come to no surprise that for every person Marinette had met, she had the uncanny ability to impact them positively in some way, shape or form. She had that type of aura, the type of aura that drew people in and created life and hope for those who desperately needed it.”

Tom paused, allowing his tears to flow from his eyes as his wife rubbed his back with her fingers.

“She was our everything.”

As the crowd nodded their heads, Tom and Sabine couldn’t stop their tears from flowing then, too weak to speak anymore words. Two pairs of gentle hands touched their shoulders, and they looked up, their eyes widening slightly at the sight before them.

_Their daughter continued to touch lives._

Even if she wasn’t there to see it herself anymore.

* * *

 

Adrien rubbed his temples and stared across at Nino, who’s mouth hadn’t closed since arriving to the parlor. He had too much to process in the past 24 hours and his brain was hurting, his eyes hurt, and he didn’t know if he had any more tears left to cry. Master Fu had explained everything that was going on to them. And as crestfallen looks passed throughout the group, Adrien felt himself growing angry, the heat within his body feeling like it needed to burst out, lash at whatever it could grab its hands on.

But all he really wanted to see was Marinette.

“Master Fu, can I see her now?” He interrupted, as all eyes turned to him.

Master Fu smiled. “Of course.” He placed his cup of tea down and gestured for everyone to rise. “Come with me.”

He led them to the back of the parlor and as Master Fu pushed the door open, Adrien held his breath.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

He felt his heartbeat quicken as he stepped forward. He didn’t care about anybody else in the room, only her. She was here. She was still alive. She was...warm. His body did have more tears as he slowly felt them fall from his eyes as he placed a hand on her cheek. God, she was warm. He felt himself collapse to the floor, pulling his head into the crook of her neck. She really was still alive.

“Chat Noir?”

Adrien didn’t want to look up. He wanted to be next to her forever, breathing in her scent. She was still alive; she was next to him! He could almost laugh at everything that happened since he last saw her. And he did; his hysterical sobs exploded out of him, as he threw his body over her. Closer, he needed her closer.

“A-Adrien?”

He didn’t care what he looked like. Or cared he was probably having a mental breakdown in front of his partner’s parents. All that mattered was that she was here. She was his. And he didn’t want to let her go.

“Kid, let go of her.”

A hand pushed him up and he weakly stumbled as Nino caught him in his arms. He snarled, brushing the hands that kept getting in his way of his lady.

“W-what are you guys doing? L-let me go!”

“Adrien, she is still dying.”

Adrien shook his head. “S-she’s not dying. S-she’s warm!”

Master Fu raised his brow. “Adrien. She’s dying. Her body is growing colder by the minute.”

Adrien continued to shake his head. “T-There must be something else we can do. S-Something we haven’t tried yet.”

“I’m sorry, Adrien. But there isn’t.” He gaped as Master Fu placed a hand on his shoulder. Adrien whimpered then, turning back and forth between the love of his life and the old man standing next to him. “I-I don’t understand,” he stood up from the ground, slowly letting go of the hand he so desperately wanted to see move again. “You said if I was here, I could help her live again.” The heat from before. He felt his world run red. “You said there was still hope, Master Fu. Why do you keep lying to me?” His voice broke through the quiet room, as his yells drowned out all sound.

Master Fu knelt his head down low. “I’ve done what I could, Adrien. You know that deep within yourself,” the man sighed as he looked down at his chosen Ladybug. “But circumstances changed. Because of what Tikki told me last night, I’m afraid things are more complicated than I could have ever imagined.”

Tikki, who was hiding behind Sabine, gingerly floated out. “T-This is my fault isn’t it?” She whispered, her tears falling slowly onto the wooden floors. “If I had only gotten out of the earrings sooner.”

“It’s not your fault, Sugarcube. I don’t want you saying that anymore!” Plagg shot back, floating out from Tom’s shoulders. He flew over and placed a paw on his other half. “You heard what Fu said. The earrings were damaged, you were stuck. You did what you could and you even managed to escape in one piece.”

“Yeah, I agree with P-Plagg, Tikki.” Alya spoke up then, clutching onto Nino’s arm. “Although I’m still getting used to whatever’s happening, it’s not anyone’s fault here.”

Tom and Sabine found themselves nodding, Nino absentmindedly nodding with them. Master Fu gave them a small smile but turned his attention back to the boy who hadn’t stopped snarling. “Adrien. The only thing I could do was fix her miraculous. But unfortunately, it is too late to fix the one who wears it.”

Adrien shook his head. “No. I refuse to believe that.” He narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the shining black earrings that lay itself flat on his everything’s ear. “You’ve given me hope for the past 24 hours and you expect me to just...accept that she’s going to die?”

“Not accept, Adrien. But rather come to terms with the inevitable.”

“Inevitable?” Adrien quickly turned to right and grabbed onto the collar of Master Fu’s shirt. He felt himself slamming the man against the nearest wall, as gasps from his friend’s and lover’s parents rose into the air. “How dare you say her death is inevitable, you selfish old man!”

“Adrien!”

“Kid, let him go. Now.”

Plagg flew over and hovered in front of his chosen’s face, blocking his view of the old man who continued to hold a calm expression, unphased by the change of events. “Let him go, Adrien. This isn’t you.”

Adrien stared into sharp green orbs, blinking slowly as his blood began to run cold. He felt his hands loosen, until finally Master Fu dropped unceremoniously onto the ground, coughing slightly as he adjusted his shirt. Tom and Sabine went over to him, kneeling down to make sure he was okay. He quickly waved them off.

“I understand where you are coming from, Adrien. And I am truly sorry for this loss,” Master Fu finally spoke. “But it is inevitable. I am sorry for speaking the truth in this situation. But it’s best if you start saying your goodbyes while you still can.”

* * *

 

Alya was beyond lucky to have met a friend like Marinette all those years ago. It was truly remarkable for their friendship to have lasted that long despite everything that they had gone through. From collège to lycée, to classes and courses changes. They explored different futures, but always found a way to come back to each other. Whether it be through weekly coffee and lunch dates to hanging out together over the weekends. Marinette was her best friend. Her only friend, really, that she could tell absolutely anything to. And she knew Marinette would have done the same thing if it weren't for the secret that caused this day to even happen.

Alya watched as Nino placed a hand on Tom and Sabine’s back, helping them move to the side of the tent where Chat Noir stood still, his bright green eyes scanning the crowds. Alya bit her lip as she walked to the center of the stage, grabbing hold of the mic.

“Thank you, Tom and Sabine for your words. We could never understand the emotions you may be feeling now, but we know Marinette is listening right now, and is probably smiling down upon you.”

Alya found herself chuckling slightly as she brushed the few tears that had already entered her eyes. “Marinette was my best friend,” she continued, staring straight into the crowds, not at all surprised to see a few familiar faces in the front rows. She gave her class a small smile, who gave her one in return. “There wasn’t anything we wouldn’t tell each other.”

As she locked eyes with a pair of bright blue orbs, Alya couldn’t help but give her a grin. Chloé blinked back, turning her head down as the rain hit her yellow umbrella. “Her secret though, was one I didn’t know. And I understand why she hid it from me. Marinette as...Ladybug was something I never expected while being her friend. But as I think back, I really should have noticed how similar those two were. She was Ladybug both in and out of the mask, and I wish I could have done more to let her know that.”

She felt a pair of strong hands rub her back and she blinked, a blurry image of Nino appearing in her vision. She smiled up at him. “She once told me a story, when we were just beginning lycée together.” Alya found herself turning to the side, as Chat Noir stared back. “About a boy she fell in love with while it was raining just as it is today.”

She giggled softly as she saw Chat Noir’s eyes widen. “It was coup de foudre, love at first sight as she put it. And she truly was a girl in love. But what amazed me more was how much her love changed over the years. How she continued to fall for the boy, in and out of his own masks that he wore for the world. And,” Alya gestured with her hand for the cat to join her on stage. “If Marinette were to see him now, she would be proud to call him her partner. He was her everything, just as she was to him.”

Alya and Nino took a step back as Chat Noir turned to them, his green eyes still widened. Alya nodded his head, gesturing for him to take the mic. He felt tears prickle his eyes.

_‘Thank you.’_

He mouthed.

And Alya could only reach out and give him a hug. “Make your speech good alright? She's listening, she’s here; I can feel it.”

* * *

 

Adrien stood in the corner, his arms crossed as one by one they said their goodbyes. Kisses on foreheads, tears streaming down faces, soft hugs, and soft farewells escaped lips. Adrien refused to give in however. He stared down at his ring, playing with it with his fingers.

“Kid, are you sure you don’t want to say your goodbyes?”

He turned to Plagg who was anxiously floating in front of him, his eyes flickering back and forth between him and the body lying cold on the floor. “Just go and say your goodbyes, Plagg. I’m fine.”

His kwami narrowed his green orbs before biting his cheek and flying back down, joining Tikki and Wayzz as they huddled softly on top of her head.

Adrien looked back down at his ring, flickering to the earrings that lay black on her ear. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

_“It was all for the ultimate power… I-I had to have it. It could have brought her back. Brought Emilie back.”_

Adrien clenched his fist. No. No. No. He dare not tread the same path as his father. He dare not even think it. But as his eyes opened to stare once more between the ring on his finger and the earrings on her ears, he shook his head.

“Her earrings,” he said, as pairs of eyes landed on his. “All we need is her earrings!” Adrien repeated, glancing at Master Fu.

“And why do you need her earrings, Adrien?” Master Fu asked, his grey brows raising slightly.

Adrien clenched his fist. “The ultimate wish!” He ignored the widening brown orbs. “I’ll wish for her to get better!”

Before Master Fu could answer him back, a green kwami shot himself up in the air, Tikki and Plagg following toll. “That is out of the question!” Wayzz interrupted, floating over to hover in front of Adrien’s face. “To use the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses’ combined power for such a selfish reason--”

“It isn’t selfish!” Adrien snapped, glaring at the floating turtle kwami. “She’s Ladybug! She helped save Paris more times than can count, risked her life everyday for four years without complaint! The /least/ the world could do would be to give her another chance to live!”

“I understand where you’re coming from, Chat Noir,” Wayzz continued, disregarding Adrien’s outburst. “I want young Miss Ladybug to survive just as much as you do, however, it is still a selfish wish. Wishes such as those do not fair well in the balance of this world.”

Adrien scrunched his eyes. He had never heard this before. “Balance? What exactly are you talking about?”

“What Wayzz is trying to say, Adrien,” Master Fu interrupted, getting up slowly from his seat. “The world must continue to stay in balance, no matter what.” He glanced at the miraculous jewelry box, waving his hand over the empty yin and yang slots. “If you were to use the combined power of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses to help Marinette in anyway, it means risking the life of another who would thus take her place. Essentially,” Master Fu gazed into Adrien’s green gaze. “It means a life for a life. Are you willing to do that?”

Sabine gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as Tom’s eyes widened. Alya and Nino’s mouth dropped at the new information, but Adrien slowly nodded his head.

“Take mine then! I don’t care!”

Everyone stared as Adrien took a step forward, his hand resting on his miraculous ring. “All I want is a chance for her to survive. I don’t care if I have to die to do so. I should’ve been there anyway.”

“Adrien, no.” Tikki opened her mouth, shaking her head. But he ignored her, walking over to Master Fu who’s brows were still raised.

“My life is nothing without her, Master Fu. You know that.”

Master Fu gave a sigh, glancing between the ring and the earrings that lay black. But before he could answer back, another voice broke the silence.

“No, take mine.” Their heads turned as Alya took a hesitant step forward, letting go of Nino’s outstretched hand. She turned her head and gave Adrien a small smile. “She’s my best friend. And besides,” she gave him a small wink. “She’ll need you the most when she wakes back up. You and only you.”

He instantly shook his head. “N-no, Alya. Absolutely not. I-I couldn’t let you do that. This is my burden. My miraculous. My decision.”

“H-He’s right, Alya. You can’t do this,” Nino agreed, reaching out to hug his girlfriend. “I should be the one to do it. She’ll need both of you.”

“Nino, no.” Adrien and Alya responded, but Nino shook his head.

“I loved Marinette. She was like my sister I never had. I would do anything for her as well you know.” Nino smiled and placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “If the ultimate wish thing is real, I’ll do it.”

“No, we can’t let you do that, son.” The friend’s heads turned as they watched Tom Dupain step up, clutching onto his wife’s hands tightly. “Take mine.”

“Tom,” Sabine whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Tom smiled and brought his finger to wipe her cheeks. “That’s my baby girl right there,” he said as he turned to stare down at her sleeping face. “I’d do anything for her. Even if it means giving up my life to allow her to live.” He sent a smile to the trio. “I appreciate your willingness to sacrifice your life for my daughter. But this is my duty.”

“T-Tom,” Sabine whispered once more, as she brought a hand to her face, trying her best to cover the sobs escaping her lips.

“M-Mr. Dupain,” Adrien stammered, glancing between his love and her father.

Master Fu let out a loud sigh, bringing everyone’s attention back to him. He gave them a grim smile. “Although, I appreciate your sacrifice, Mr. Dupain, unfortunately, the power of the miraculouses do not work like that. You cannot pick and choose who lives and who dies.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “W-What?”

“There are always dire consequences when someone uses an ultimate wish, Adrien,” Tikki finally spoke up, her red body hovering over her chosen’s face. “Plagg and I have only seen it used twice and both times ended up with more deaths than lives saved.”

Plagg nodded his head, his eyes trained onto his chosens. “I see where you’re coming from kid. And though I wouldn't normally agree, I have to side with Tikki. Wishes such as the ones you’re thinking of, haven’t ended well. It happened once, when a Ladybug brought back a Chat Noir, thousands of years in the past. They ended up both dying the very next day.”

His eyes widened, as from the corner of his eye, Master Fu nodded his head. “Yes. The universe balances in strange ways, Adrien. Not even a wish can escape someone from the grasps of death.” Master Fu turned sadly to the ground.

Adrien clenched his fist, taking another glance at his love. “Well, then that’s it’s then? Just /wait/ until she actually dies?” He shouted, shaking his head. “I-I’m not going to go through that again, Master Fu. I-I can’t. I can’t say goodbye...”

Master Fu slowly turned his head up to him. “What you’ll quickly learn, Adrien is that death doesn’t mean goodbye. It merely is another word for saying, ‘I’ll see you later.’”

* * *

 

As Chat Noir stood, staring at the thousands of Parisians standing before him, he felt himself afraid for the first time.

He was afraid to stumble over his words. Afraid to disappoint everyone with his speech. Afraid to speak his truth. But most importantly, he was afraid of the future without her in it.

Because this was it. After today, it would be over. And everything he had ever fought for would be gone.

He slowly took a breath in, trying his best to calm his too-fast of a beating heart, swallowing the nausea that threatened to spill from his guts, and crushing his urge to run back and hide away from the world like he did before.

As he gazed across the crowd, he found himself locking eyes with a pair of dark brown orbs, an old man standing off to the corner, his umbrella held within his hand, and a pair of red, and green bobs peeking from his printed shirt. He closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

“ _Hello people of Paris. And thank you everyone for being here today. For everyone that’s here, it means a lot to me, to us, to see how Ladybug, how Marinette, impacted your life somehow. I think she would have loved to know her service took place at her favorite landmark of Paris. She used to tell me all the time how she wished she could view Paris from the top of the tower on a daily basis. And we just about did, even when Ladybug and Chat Noir weren’t needed.”_

He felt himself starting to relax, allowing her memories to flood through him.

“ _Ladybug swore to you on the day we became heroes, that no matter who wanted to harm you, she would do everything in her power to keep you safe. And, she proved it to you all, not because she wanted the fame, or the glory. Or even this amount of people to show up to her funeral. But because she loved you all. She loved Paris with so much passion, so much joy, so much happiness that saving you all when akumas were rampant, wasn’t a chore to her, or even a duty. But something she loved and enjoyed doing because it meant giving her an opportunity to connect more with the miraculous people living in this city.”_

” _Ladybug was a hero that was selfless and kind, passionate and brave, all while being her beautiful and true self. She was the type of hero who wouldn’t think twice to save another person, even if it meant being careless with her own safety.”_

He paused, allowing himself to look away from Master Fu to stare into the eyes of nodding citizens, their hands already placed on their faces to capture the droplets that began to spill. He took a deep breath.

_“You all may have lost a hero. But I have lost far more. She was always more than just a partner to me. She was my world, my everything. She was my friend, my partner, my guardian, even when I didn’t want her to be. She was the first person I went to to complain about my father, and the first person I went to to tell her about my day. She was the first person I thought of every morning and the last person I thought of every night. She was my other half, my soulmate. I don’t think I could have survived this long without a person like her in my life. And when you all found out who Ladybug was beneath the mask, I also found out at the same time too. I could not believe that the girl I loved was a person I knew and was already close friends with. I could not believe that the girl I loved was the person who became my first real friend on a rainy day, just like this one. I could not believe that the girl I loved was a person I had ended up falling for both in and out of the mask.”_

Chat Noir let out a soft chuckle. As he glanced away from the crowd and looked up to the grey Parisian sky.

_“I miss her. I miss her so much that I can’t even begin to describe my world without her right now. I miss the way she smiled whenever she got a problem right on her physics homework. I miss how free she looked when she swung from building to building, without a care in the world. I miss her laugh when she waved a controller in the air for beating me at Mecha Strike III for the fifth time in a row. I miss her voice when she held out a fist and congratulated me on a job well done. I miss everything about her…”_

He felt his eyes close, feeling the rain finally starting to cease, as a light breeze filled the area.

_“But a wise old man told me that death doesn’t mean goodbye. Rather it’s an ‘I’ll see you later.’ And if there’s anything I knew about her is that she wouldn’t want us to mourn today, nor any other day. She would want us to live, to laugh, to love. Until we see her again, after years of collecting memories and experiencing moments. So when that fateful day comes, we can share our fulfilled lives with her, and she’d be grateful we did.”_

Chat smiled as a small ray of sunshine suddenly broke through the grey clouds, beaming down upon him. He let out choked laugh as his hand reached out for it, tears streaming down his face.

_“I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I love you, Ladybug. And I can’t wait for the day I’ll see you later.”_   
  


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3 months later** _

Three knocks on his door startled the old man from his morning daze.

A floating green creature popped out from within a plant and turned its head toward the entrance to the parlor. “Someone is at the door it seems, Master.”

“Yes, I can see that Wayzz.” He tilted his head, looking at the clock on his stand. “But what is someone doing here so early? I’m not even open today.”

Wayzz shook his head, floating back within the plants to hide himself as his Master quietly walked over to his door. He peeked through the hole and his brown eyes instantly widened. He quickly fumbled through the locks before bursting the door open. The two stared at each other in silence before the old man finally spoke.

“Adrien, you’ve come to visit.”

The blond boy gave him a small smile before nodding his head. “Hello Master Fu. I hope I’m not intruding so early on this morning.”

“No, no, no,” Master Fu chuckled, moving to the side to let the boy in. “I told you before, Adrien. You will always be welcome here.”

Adrien gave him a grin before stepping inside, looking around the parlor as he made his way to the center of the room. Wayzz peeped out from within the plants and immediately floated down to greet the new guest.

“Adrien, it is very nice to see you again,” the turtle kwami said, bowing slightly as Adrien went to pat his head.

“Wayzz, it’s nice to see you as well.”

The kwami looked behind him and took a glance at the phonograph at the edge of the room. “Would you like me to call Plagg? I bet he’d love to see you again.”

Adrien looked down at his lap, gingerly touching his empty right hand. “N-No. It’s alright, Wayzz.”

“Are you sure?” Wayzz pushed, floating closer to the phonograph. “Every time I enter into the box, you’re all he ever talks about. I’m sure he would be very disappointed if you knew he was here and didn’t at least greet him.”

“Wayzz, that is enough. Leave Adrien and I alone to ourselves for a bit, please.”

Adrien looked up, smiling gratefully at the old man who had went into the kitchen and came back with tea. He graciously accepted the cup handed to him, as Wayzz nodded his head, floating back into the plant he had made his home in.

Master Fu took a seat, patting the ground for Adrien to take a seat next to him. As they adjusted themselves on the floor, Master Fu finally gave a grin. “Tell me, Adrien. What brings you to my home?”

The blond boy took a small sip from his tea before turning his green gaze into his. “I-I don’t really know actually.” He placed his cup down on the table in front of them, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “I-I just felt like visiting you.”

“And that is perfectly fine with me,” Master Fu said with a chuckle, placing his cup down as well. “How have you been doing?”

The question of the day. Adrien took a breath, staring down at his hands, twiddling them for a bit before opening his mouth. “Fine actually,” he whispered. He turned his head and gazed at the phonograph Wayzz had mentioned not a few moments ago. “I-It’s been hard, but Nino and Alya have been helping me a lot these past few months.” He gave a chuckle, turning back to Master Fu, who was smiling in return. “This is the first time they’ve actually decided to give me a day to myself, so I just found myself walking here. I apologize it’s so early. I should’ve called.”

“No no no,” Master Fu answered with a wave of his hand. “I’m glad you decided to visit. I’ve been wondering what happened to you actually.” He smiled, getting up from the ground, and walking over to the phonograph. Green eyes slightly widened. As Master Fu pushed the buttons to retrieve a box, Adrien stood up, holding his hand out in front of him.

“M-Master Fu, please don’t--”

“I am not calling upon them, Adrien. Please do not worry,” Master Fu cut him off, as a box floated up, a red chinese symbol etched on its surface. He carefully brought it over to the table, pushing aside the now long-forgotten tea and placing it near the boy. “I just want to show you something.”

As he slowly lifted the box, Adrien’s eyes instantly widened as he stared at the two shining jewels in the center of the circle. Red and black glimmered in the soft morning sun, while black and green seemed to glow dangerously in its shadow. He felt the heat entering into his eyes, as he slowly brought a hand over to his face to wipe away the slowly falling tears. “T-They’re beautiful.”

Master Fu nodded his head. “Yes. Yin and Yang together again like they forever should be.” A choked sob answered back and Master Fu gave him a small smile. “I don’t think I ever thanked you yet, Adrien. For everything that you’ve done for Paris.” He reached over to place his old hand into new. Adrien felt a squeeze in his palm as he slowly looked up, staring into dark brown orbs. “Thank you, Adrien. For being the Chat Noir that was needed these past four years. I’ve never been more proud of a chosen.”

The blonde boy let out a short chuckle, trying his best to rub away the tears that had not yet stopped flowing. “T-Thank you, Master Fu.”

“You both have made me proud.”

As his words sank in, Adrien found himself closing his eyes, reaching out to touch the earrings that lay in front of him. As his fingers pressed onto cold metal, a bright flash of red entered into his mind, and he felt his body grow warm. He let out a small gasp, quickly opening his eyes back up to stare down.

Master Fu watched closely, his smile growing wider as Adrien cautiously reached down to touch the earrings once more. “What you’re feeling is normal, Adrien,” he finally announced, as Adrien’s eyes flickered to his. “You are still her other half, whether you claim the ring as before or whether she’s gone. You will always have a connection with the miraculouses before you.”

The boy found himself nodding his head, his hand hovering over the black ring this time. But he decided to close the cover of the box and stand up from the ground. He walked over to the other side of the parlor, taking a glance out the window to watch Paris slowly wake itself up.

Master Fu took a sip from his tea before joining him.

They stood in silence, looking out the window and stared out as Paris lived on.

“Tell me the truth, Master Fu,” Adrien finally whispered, licking his lips slightly as he watched a little Parisian girl chase after a purple butterfly. “Without the wish, was there anything we could have done to save her?”

Master Fu closed his eyes, slowly breathing in the light morning breeze that drafted through his window. “No, Adrien. I am sorry.” He took a glance at the boy, or rather man, standing next to him. “But do not keep blaming yourself.”

Green eyes met with brown.

The old man smiled. “You gave her a reason to live, Adrien,” he breathed. “Just as you gave her a reason to die.”

Adrien scrunched his face. “W-What do you mean, Master Fu?”

“She loved you, Adrien. Both as Chat Noir and as your real self.” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “She lived because she got the chance to love you, wholly and fully. Just as she died to protect the ones she loves most. You were her reason to die.”

Adrien felt hot tears enter into his eyes. “B-But I don’t see how her death isn’t my fault then, Master Fu,” he bit his lip. “She died protecting me. Died protecting Paris. It’s all of our faults.”

“It is not your fault, Adrien. Neither is it Paris’. Neither is it even the miraculous she chose to wear. It will never be anyone’s fault.” Master Fu smiled. He looked back out the window, the sun beaming a bit brighter as the rays entered into his parlor, shining light in even the darkest of corners. “She will never be gone, Adrien. Just as your love for her will never die. She will always be with us, loving us, and protecting us.”

Adrien couldn’t stop the tears that flowed from his eyes. He let out a choked laugh, rubbing his eyes. “She really was the Protector of Paris, wasn’t she?”

Master Fu smiled. “Yes. And she forever will be.”

Adrien let out a small grin before bending down and hugging the man that kept him connected to the past. “Thank you, Master Fu. For everything.”

The old man wrapped his arms around the boy. “It is I who should be thanking you, Adrien. She may have been the Protector of Paris, but you will continue her legacy.” He felt a shudder travel through the boy’s body as a quiet sob escaped his lips. Master Fu smiled, patting his back. “Even without Plagg, Adrien. You are Paris’ Protector now.”

As the two men held onto each other, a ladybug found its way into the parlor, swirling its wings into a circle, before landing ever so gently on the miracle box that lay out on the floor. It crawled its way into the center, until finally nestling itself on the black ring that shined ever so brightly in the sunlight.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were the Protectors of Paris. Just as they should be.

  
Just as they forever will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho! The death ending is my favorite because of how realistic it is. I loved me some #Adrienette in my alive ending, but death is always more fun~ This is the final end to my PoP series!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, gave kudos, and just supported me through this journey! This was my first Miraculous fanfiction series I've ever made, and I'm so happy with how it turned out! :D I love you all and stay miraculous!


End file.
